¿¿nejisaku?
by Clan Uchiharu
Summary: sasuke se vuelve un espia? sakura sale con neji? naruto no come ramen! y tenten ¿puede asesinar a una persona en menos de lo que kanta un gallo ¿¿porque es esta situacion? entren y vean de ke se trata y me dejan rr para saber si les gusto o no
1. Chapter 1

bueno hola que tal? espero que se encuentren muy muy bien queria subir este fik para el dia de san valentin pero estube presentando de que como 3 examenes diarios y pues si no estudiaba adios mundo cruel jejeje 

espero que les guste es como un two shot o no se no va a ser muy largo se me ocurrrio de que de la nada y queria que fuese one-shot pero una amiga e dijo que era demasiado grande para eso y puess ya 

miles de millones de gracias a todos los y las que mehan dejado rr en los otros fiks me alegra mucho mucho espero que este les guste y ya saben kualkier kosa haganmela saber sea buena o mala bueno creo que ya eso es todo y ya pondre la konti de los otros

¿nejisaku? 

Era una tarde calida en la aldea de Konoha, en uno de los campos de entrenamiento se encontraba el equipo 7, en sus actividades, ahora todos eran jounins y contaban con 18 años de edad.

El Uchiha hacia ya varios meses había regresado a la aldea y tenía una mejor relación con sus amigos (naruto y sakura) y esa era su opinión puesto que con naruto peleaba menos (en realidad seguian peleando hasta un poco mas pero era jugando y podía hablar con el en algunas ocasiones de una manera mas madura)

Con Sakura ella era su "mejor amiga" era con quien iba cuando tenia una duda o problema, alguien en quien podía confiar plenamente además de que a ella no tenia que aparentarle ninguna apariencia como lo hacia con la mayoría del mundo y que ella no era una de esas mujeres resbaladizas o zorras que abundaban últimamente alrededor de él definitivamente era una gran amiga.

Estaban terminando de entrenar cuando algo llamo la atención del equipo Hyuuga Neji estaba parado en un árbol mirándolos fijamente… bueno no exactamente a los chicos sino a la joven que estaba con ellos

-Sakura- la llamo el Hyuuga

-hola neji ¿Cómo estas?- respondió la pelirosa

-hmp, bien ¿podemos hablar?-

-claro- se estaban alejando cuando se escucho una vocecilla

-he!! Teme¿Por qué te llevas así a sakura-chan?!?!

-…-neji solo volteo a verlo y frunció el seño- no tengo porque darte explicaciones

-¡¿¡QUE COMO QUE NO¡¡CLARO QUE LO TIENES QUE HACER DATTEBAYO!!-

-hmp- y cerro los ojos el castaño mostrando una perdida de paciencia

-Hyuuga- por primera vez hablaba el pelinegro que desde que había llegado el Hyuuga y dicho que tenia que hablar con sakura no le había dejado de dedicar su mirada de rencor

-Uchiha- definitivamente éstos dos se llevan de maravilla

Se miraban fijamente empezando una pelea de miradas, mientras la pelirosa y el rubio discutían sobre esa salida que iba a hacer saku, naruto le decía a sakura que no fuera que podía hacerle quien sabe que cosas el Hyuuga mientras estuviesen a solas y sakura solo lo veía con una gran gota en la cabeza definitivamente él era su hermano mayor, siempre cuidándola

-Hyuuga-

-Uchiha-

-Hyuuga-

-Uchiha-

-Hyuuga-

-Uchiha-

-Hyuuga-

-Uchiha-

(Se ve que a éstos les encanta decir sus apellidos)

-Sakura-chan entonces, puede llevarte a un lugar apartado de la gente, te ponga un somnífero, te secuestre y…- llego al límite de la paciencia

-Naruto ¡¡¡yaa deja de decir esoo!!!!!!! Neji no me va a hacer nada solo quiere hablar conmigo y pues yo también quería desde hace unos días hablar con él- lo dijo mientras una sonrisita aparecía en su rostro y volteaba a ver al Hyuuga

-Hyuuga-

-Uchiha-

-Hyu…- y el castaño y el pelinegro voltearon a ver a sakura ¿Qué era lo que había dicho¿Que quería hablar con él?

¿Qué demonios pasaba ahí?

-es mejor que nos marchemos ya sakura antes de que se haga más tarde- dijo Hyuuga

-claro- y la pelirosa y el castaño empezaron a caminar fuera del área de entrenamientos

Debajo de un árbol se encontraba naruto en cuclillas murmurando quien sabe que cosas todas dirigidas hacia neji mientras que sasuke se había quedado en shock desde hace rato ¿Qué quería hablar con él¿De que? Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta en el momento en que naruto le dijo que se marchaba a casa porque tenias cosas que hacer hasta que empezó a oscurecer decidió restarle importancia a eso es decir ¿Qué le importaba a él? lo que su "mejor amiga" quisiera platicar con el Hyuuga, si era de importancia ella misma se lo contaría cuando se volviesen a ver

Y no paso mucho tiempo para que eso pasara, sasuke iba caminando por una de las principales calles de la aldea cuando vio a "SU" pelirosada "amiga" de lo mas contenta en su rostro tenia una hermosa sonrisa dibujada (única y típica en ella) tarareando una canción, y viendo en un aparador de una joyería la mercancía que ahí se ofrecía.

Sin saber porque su curiosidad era mucha, el saber porque y de que ella se fue a platicar con neji sin su permiso. . .

Osea no era un permiso, permiso pero debió de haberle dicho ago a el después de todo el era su amigo ¿no? Eso era suficiente para que ella le informara de todo lo que hacia y con quien lo hacia ahora mismo tendría que darle una explicación

-Sakura-la llamo

-si sasuke- ella, desde que él había regresado ya no le hablaba con el kun ahora se tenían mas confianza eran muy buenos amigos y no tenían porque usar formalismos

-¿porque te fuiste así del entrenamiento?-

-pues es que tenia que ir a platicar con neji de…"algo"- y volteo a verlo por primera ves desde que habían comenzado a charlar - ¿Por qué¿Ocurrió algo malo?

-no nada- se miraron por algunos momentos en los cuales nadie decía nada hasta que alguien rompió el silencio

-¡sakura-chan¿¡Es verdad lo que me dijo mi primo?!- una pelinegra había llegado corriendo de la nada y estaba ahora frente a sakura casi ignorando por completo a sasuke y preguntándole sabrá Dios que cosas

-…- la pelirosa solo ensancho su sonrisa y después de un momento de miradas acusadoras dijo- depende de que te haya dicho- seguía con su sonrisa

-hey, hey aun estoy aquí- el moreno se molesto al ver que ninguna de las dos muchachas le prestaba atención

-o lo siento sasuke-kun-de disculpo la pelinegra- no te había visto, espera ese no es el tema- volteo de nuevo con la pelirosa que veía las joyas aun con su sonrisa y una mirada indescriptible para sus 2 amigos-¿sakura-chan?-

-si?-

-es verdad que tu… que tu…- costaba trabajo decirlo era algo que no se veía todos los días

-¿Qué yo que? Hinata- no perdía esa sonrisa traviesa de su faz

-¡¿Quétuvasatenerunacitaconmiprimoneji?!-lo dijo tan rápido que ninguna persona le entendió

-emm¿Qué dijiste?-

-ahh-suspiro la Hyuuga, por otra parte sasuke al parecer si alcanzo a entender lo que quiso decir hinata pero sin saber porque deseaba se hubiese equivocado o escuchado mal

-te decía que si es verdad que tu y neji van a tener una cita mañana?-

La pelirosa sonrió aun más (si eso era posible) y se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír

-sakura?- el Uchiha estaba confundido¿Qué tenia de gracioso eso? O si ella jamás saldría con un perdedor como lo es neji por eso se reía si eso si daba risa, es decir ella tenia buenos gustos después de todo en un tiempo ella estuvo enamorada de él el gran sasuke Uchiha ese si era todo un hombre con el cual salir no el gay de cabellera larga

-s-si-i- a la pelirosa de seguro le dolerían las mejillas después de esto es decir tenia una ENORME sonrisa en su rostro- si hinata neji y yo saldremos mañana-

Crack se escucho como que algo se estrellaba contra el suelo y eso era que las mandíbulas de sasuke y hinata se habían desprendido de su boca y habían ido a parar al suelo

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

bueno eso es todo por hoy espero quesean felices hoy y siempre bay bay cuidense mucho mucho  
y plis dejenme rr para saber que ondaa


	2. Chapter 2

hey hola ya tenia tiempo de no venir pero ustedes saben la escuela arrebata mucho tiempo  
mil gracias a todos los que me dejaron rr me hacen muy muy feliz de veras que si bueno ya no  
los entretengo bay bay

mil gracias de nuevo

**kuraujia-san  
ALenis  
Sakuro-Cefiro  
lore-chanxD  
Sherrice Adjani**

* * *

¡¡¡¡¡¡Dios!!!!!!! Pero que demonios había escuchado ¿sakura y neji en una cita? No, no, no eso no podía ser ¿o si?

Es decir ¿Qué? Aun no se lo creía era realmente abrumador ¿como podía ser posible eso? Y ¿Por qué se molestaba tanto? Mmm… ¡o! si claro ella era su "amiga" debía mostrar preocupación por ella, naruto ya le había dicho en una ocasión pasada que es bueno preocuparse por sus amigos, si, si era eso su "amiga" seguramente no sabia la clase de sujeto que podía ser neji si (miles de imágenes iguales a las que naruto se imagino antes surcaron por su mente)

Y ese depravado, violador, asalta-cunas, podría hacerle algo a la pequeña sakura claro eso debía ser

-¿en serio? Woow eso si no me lo esperaba- dijo hinata muy sorprendida

-¿Por qué¿Qué tiene de raro que salgamos?- la haruno ya se había calmado ahora en su rostro no estaba esa enorme sonrisa

-y ¿Por qué?- pregunto secamente el moreno

-¿Cómo que porque? Pues porque me lo pidió- menciono como si fuera de lo más obvio del mundo

-entonces ¿vas a salir con cada sujeto que te pida salir con él?- empezaba a enfadarse y su voz lo reflejaba muy bien

-claro que no, solo voy a salir con neji, con nadie más –

-…- sasuke no acababa de procesar bien la información dada ahora estaba mas furioso que antes pero por alguna razón le empezó a hacer presión en el pecho "algo" no supo bien que era pero ya no se sentía muy bien decidió irse a casa y dejar ese tema para después

-¿sakura-chan?-

-dime hinata-

-¿Qué crees que le pase a sasuke-kun?-

-¿?, porque lo dices-

-pues de repente se fue así ni se despidió ni nada-

-hay hinata ya no te preocupes ya sabes como es el- se quedo un momento pensativa y su cara paso de semialegre a seria – bueno hinata yo ya me voy tengo cosas que hacer chao- y se fue

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente en el lugar de entrenamiento estaba el equipo 7 (como siempre) aunque esta ves naruto miraba con algo de reproche a sakura, mientras el Uchiha se la había pasado ignorándola todo el dia hasta que se harto la haruno

-¿se puede saber que les sucede a ustedes 2?-

-…- sasuke no dijo nada

-¡¿pues que crees?!-dijo naruto empezando a llorar- te vas, te vas y luego ya no volverás

-¬¬u- sakura no podía creer que tuviese 18 años y aun llorara de esa manera

-¬¬u-sasuke pensaba lo mismo y mientras saku y naruto estaban platicando el se dedico a observar detenidamente (con DEMASIADO detenimiento diría yo) a su pelirosada "amiga" ayer ya se había hecho a la idea de que ella saldría con neji hoy, pero aun no Sabia para que y se le ocurrió una brillante idea

¡los espiaría! Si eso era lo mejor así podría cuidarla de cualquier daño que intentase hacerle el depravado de Hyuuga a Sakura (en opinión de sasuke neji es depravado por el simple hecho de invitar a salir a sakura)

-entonces… te iras…snif… tendrás hijos… nunca mas nos veras… snif y, y también…-

-¡¡naruto ya basta!!- Dios que demonios le pasaba a naruto??- naruto solo es una salida nada mas no voy a irme a vivir con el ni nada – ya estaba bastante hastiada de escuchar tanta tontería junta

-entonces…snif… ¿te quedaras con nosotros?-

-si-

-¡¡¡ooh Sakura-chan por eso te Quiero¡¡Tú jamás nos cambiaras¿Verdad?-

-ahh- un suspiro de resignación salio de su boca- no naruto

-¡¡que bien¡¡Teme escuchaste sakura estará con nosotros siempre!! -

-hmp- eso sin saber porque le había gustado "sakura estará con nosotros siempre" aunque aun quedaba algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo ¿Qué era¿Qué era¿Qué era¿Qué era?

-sakura- la llamaron

-¬¬- pero claro si era el imbecil de hyuuga ese maldito que se llevaría a sakura a quien sabe donde a hacer quien sabe que cosas

-hola neji ¿nos vamos?-

-claro-

Y así se marcharon sasuke iba a empezar a seguirlos cuando…

-¡¡teme!!-

-¿Qué quieres? Usuratonkachi-

-acompáñame a comer ramen

-¬¬- ya conocía ese "acompáñame"

Traducción "ven y paga mis 25 platos de ramen mas los que me den para llevar"

-o por favor y nunca más te lo pediré-

-no eso ya me lo has dicho y además siempre termino pagando todo porque "se te olvido el dinero"-

-por faaa¿Siii?-

-no-

-ándale-

-no-

-y te doy una foto de sakura-chan en bikini-

-que n…- se quedo pensativo, y después de mucho rato contesto- ¬///¬ n-no-

-jeje lo pensaste mucho ¿no crees?-

-¬////¬- demonios ¿Qué le ocurría¿Para qué demonios querría una foto así de sakura en bikini? …

Esperen tiempo muerto ¿Por qué diablos el dobe tenia una foto de sakura en bikini?

-dobe- una aura maligna hizo acto de presencia en el lugar

-jijiji si teme?- el pobre ni me imaginaba aun se burlaba por la expresión de su amigo al decirle aquella mentirilla piadosa

Escenas de demasiada violencia que me abstengo de mostrarles podrían sufrir un trauma

Después encontramos a naruto estampado en un árbol debido a la fuerza del Uchiha

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Que demonios le ocurría al mundo¡¿Se habrá vuelto loco?!?!?

Si, si es debía ser paro sus pensamientos cuando al pasar por la plaza principal vio a Hyuuga y a Sakura en una banca conversando amenamente MUY amenamente para el gusto de sasuke y decidió convertirse en un gato para poder espiarlos más de cerca

Subió a uno de los árboles que había allí estaba justo arriba de ellos y fue cuando empezó a escuchar

-y entonces??-

-…- sakura estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro una de sus hermosas sonrisas- pues si-

-¿en serio?-

-claro-

- pues-se levanto de su lugar-vamos no hay tiempo que perder-y tomo de la mano a saku y se la llevo del lugar

En una rama del árbol estaba un gato estático, no había logrado escuchar mucho de la conversación pero llego en el momento en que esos 2 se iban hacia otro lugar

Iba a empezar a perseguirlos de no ser por un movimiento brusco del árbol…

Momento… ¿Qué? Los árboles no se mueven… ¿que paso?

Dirigió su vista hacia abajo para ver que ocurría y vio a una joven con 2 coletas, de cabello castaño, aparentemente estaba muy, muy pero MUY enojada y uno de sus puños había ido a parar al árbol haciéndolo estremecerse

-grrrrr maldito neji, maldita sakura argh-

Bueno al menos ahora sabia la razón de su enojo… era la misma de él, ella también era muy amiga de neji y era normal que se preocupara por su amigo ¡claro! Eso era

Decidió que tenia que platicar con naruto acerca del tema no podían dejar que la femenina del equipo estuviera saliendo con el imbecilasalta-cunasneji y fue al único lugar donde podría encontrarlo

Estaban el rubio y el pelinegro en una mesa del lugar discutiendo él como hacerle para cuidar mas a saku aunque uno de los 2 empezaba a sospechar algo de porque esa actitud y se animo a preguntar

-teme-dijo llamando su atención- ¿te gusta sakura-chan?-

-…!!- se atraganto con su comida y vio a naruto con los ojos bien abiertos -¡¡¿¿Qué¿Estas loco¡¡claro que no!!-

-¿entonces, porque estas tan preocupado de que salga con neji?- le dijo mirándolo picaramente

-pues, porque, es decir- demonios estaba hablando como imbecil- tu me dijiste que era bueno preocuparse por los amigos ¿no? Eso es solo lo que estoy haciendo

-aja-

-¬¬ queee? Acaso no me crees?-

-pues claro que no-

-hmp, pues no me importa-y cerro los ojos muy enfadado

-ya veras teme te atrapare con las manos en la masa jeje-

-¬¬ idiota, hmp pues si a mi me gusta sakura, a ti te gusta hinata- Dios creo que ni los niños se portan así

-O///O cl-claro qu-que no teme- pff hasta tartamudeo

-hmp tu impresión dice lo contrario- menciono divertido

-claro pero yo no me pongo a espiarla cuando esta con otras personas-

-…!!- ¿Cómo diablos se dio cuenta?-y que?! Es por pura preocupación y por cierto quien demonios te lo dijo?-

-jeje tú-

-¿Qué¿Yo¿Cuando?-

-Me lo acabas de confirmar jeje-

-hmp-

-Vamos teme acéptalo te gusta sakura-chan-

-claro que no-

-Que si-

-que no-

-Que si-

-que no-

-Que si-

-que no-

-Que si-

-que no-

-¡¡¡que no!!!-

-¡¡¡¡claro que si!!!!!!-

-…- naruto no dijo nada estaba aguantándose las ganas de reírse

-…- mientras el moreno estaba satisfecho de haber podido ganarle al rubio ya le había dejado bien claro que al ¡SI! Le gustaba sakura. . . demonios se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de su error y miro a naruto con odio puro

-ajajajajajajajaja, ajajaj,- y empezó a cantar una cancioncita- al teme le gusta sakura-chan, al teme le gusta sakura-chan, al teme le gusta sakura-chan, Al teme… auchh, teme porque me golpeas???-

-para que así dejes de decir estupideces- y se fue del lugar muy enojado

Iba caminando ya era de noche, ni siquiera podría hablar bien con naruto nuevamente del tema

Se puso a pensar ya mas calmado si era verdad que le gustaba sakura, eso no podía ser, es decir, eran amigos solo eso aunque debía admitir que en ciertas ocasiones no pudo evitar golpear a algún hombre que la mirara inapropiadamente pero¡¡solo cuidaba a su "amiga"!! no pudo evitar recordar cuando tuvieron una misión hacia la aldea de la arena y un tipo se le estaba insinuando a sakura

**Flash back**

_Estaba el equipo 7 hablando con un jounin que les informaba sobre la situación que debían manejar naruto increíblemente era en esa ocasión el líder del grupo así que era él quien hablaba mas con el jounin, el moreno empezaba a aburrirse era demasiado estupida la misión y el dobe no dejaba de alardear._

_Decidió fijar su vista en sakura para ver si ella hacia algo mas interesante que estar escuchando la estupida conversación que tenían aquellos 2 y sin saber porque de pronto se sintió muy muy enfadado _

_Sakura estaba sentada en una pequeña barda que había en él lugar en donde estaban, estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás porque un sujeto no dejaba de acercársele y ella solo se reía nerviosamente y le decía que se apartara _

_No dudo ni un segundo en ir a ayudar a su "amiga" de aquella situación y de un fuerte movimiento retiro al tipo que estaba cerca de ella y le golpeo tan fuerte que lo dejo desmayado _

_Sakura se asusto un poco por la repentina aparición de sasuke, además de que había golpeado al sujeto "sin razón alguna" _

_Se agacho rápidamente para ver si aquel tipo se encontraba bien, pues después de todo ella conocía bien la fuerza del Uchiha, y sabia que ese golpe podría ser mortal , pero para su alivio (y del sujeto) solo se había desmayado y tenia la nariz rota (hm nada mas ¬¬) se disponía curarlo cuando de repente la apartaron bruscamente de ahí _

_-¿pero que?-_

_-¡¡¡sakura que te pasa??!!- uii un chico no se encontraba muy bien ante la escena vista- ¿¿¡como se te ocurre curarlo no ves que el se te estaba echando encima?!?!-_

_-pero sasuke yo…-_

_-¡¡¡que no ves lo que te quiere hacer?!?!-_

_-pero si el-_

_-hay sakura por Dios no seas tan ingenua-_

_-¡¡¡sasuke ya basta, no me dejas hablar, y mira que nadie te pidió tu ayuda, estaba perfectamente bien!!!-_

_-claro, si se ve que estabas muy a gusto con el tipo ese ¿no?!!-_

_-claro que no!!!, pero no era necesario utilizar la violencia!!!!-_

_-entonces que querías ¿¡¿¡¡he¡¡¿¿Qué se tirara encima?!?!-_

_-¡¡mira ya me hartaste no tengo porque darte ninguna explicación así que déjame en paz!!!-_

_Y se fue muy molesta del lugar, ha decir verdad después de todos esos gritos sasuke se había puesto a pensar él porque había actuado de esa manera pero se le vino una idea a la cabeza "el solo protegía a su amiga" claro claro eso era y así se la pasaron discutiendo todo el tiempo cada ves que un tipo se le acercaba a sakura _

**Fin flash back**

Mmm, ahora que lo pensaba, eso estuvo mal, él no era ni su papa, ni su novio como para reclamarle nada como lo había hecho en los últimos ¿días? O eran semanas al igual y habían sido meses y el ni cuenta se había dado pero pues era solo su amiga o eso creía el seguía pensando y recordando innumerables momentos que había tenido con la pelirosa quería estar bien seguro de lo que le decía su amigo rubio pero paro casi al instante al ver a neji con sakura. . . ¡¡¿¿encima suyo??!!

Bueno, bueno no encima suyo, pero ¡¡estaba a caballito¿¿Por qué demonios hacia eso¿¿Quién se creía el para tomarla de esa manera?? Oh, oh un momento y si le había pasado algo malo¿Se habría fracturado¿¿Un mareo?? Quien sabe que pudo haberle pasado y todo por estar en el mal cuidado del gay de cabello largo

-¡sakura¡- en fin, si me pagaran por cada ves que el Uchiha le gritaba a la haruno ¡seria mas rica que el tipo que invento la Internet!

-¿si?-dijo con total inocencia encima de un neji ¿sonrojado?

-¿se puede saber que te ocurrió?-

-¿Por qué?-

-pues porque vienes en la espalda de. . . – voz amenazadora- Hyuuga-

-o no, no es nada sasuke n-n, es que ya me había cansado de tanto patinar-

-¿patinar?-

-si fuimos a patinar ¿verdad?- llamo a neji

-aja, ahora si nos disculpas Uchiha- y paso por un lado de el con haruno aun en su espalda

Iba a impedirle que se fuera con sakura pero extrañamente hubo un temblor. . .

¿Un temblor? Volteo para ver la reacción de los demás aldeanos a su alrededor y todos miraban atónitos a un punto especifico se acerco para ver que pasaba y de nuevo la vio era Tenten tenia se mano impregnada en el suelo y con una mirada asesina, viendo hacia el lugar donde anteriormente se habían marchado sakura y neji

* * *

otra ves gracias espero haya sido de su agrado me dejan un comentario plis !!!!!!  
que esten bien by by 


	3. Chapter 3

bueno aqui yo de nuevo espero que les guste bueno ya no digo mucho porque me tengo que ir  
plis dejenme un rr por faaa y mil gracias a todos los que si me dejan -

_

* * *

_

_-o no, no es nada sasuke n-n, es que ya me había cansado de tanto patinar-_

_-¿patinar?-_

_-si fuimos a patinar ¿verdad?- llamo a neji_

_-aja, ahora si nos disculpas Uchiha- y paso por un lado de el con haruno aun en su espalda _

_Iba a impedirle que se fuera con sakura pero extrañamente hubo un temblor. . . _

¿Un temblor? Volteo para ver la reacción de los demás aldeanos a su alrededor y todos miraban atónitos a un punto especifico se acerco para ver que pasaba y de nuevo la vio era Tenten tenia se mano impregnada en el suelo y con una mirada asesina, viendo hacia el lugar donde anteriormente se habían marchado sakura y neji

-¿tenten?-la llamo al parecer algunos de los aldeanos habían llamado a algunos AMBU para que se hicieran cargo de eso; había una gran grieta en la calle y la muchacha seguía dándole golpes al suelo si seguía así no tardaría en encontrar agua, oro, diamantes, petróleo ¡lo que fuera!

-¿?- volteo la muchacha algo atontada por el repentino aparecimiento del Uchiha y llamándola-que que pasa??

-¿estas bien?-

-claro – se levanto del suelo - ¿Por qué lo dices?- aun con esa mirada asesina y con una voz atemorizante

-hmp, por nada – y empezó a caminar pasando a un lado de la castaña

-¡¡espera!!- le grito tenten y el Uchiha solo volteo a verla – dime tu sabes que es lo que están haciendo sakura y neji?- por Dios pero que y a quien le preguntaba tal cosa

-no no lo se así que deja de molestar- y se fue

-ahh- dio un gran suspiro

¿Cómo era capaz sakura de hacerle esto? Se suponía eran amigas ¿no? Por que tenía que salir con neji; acaso estaba enamorada de él? No eso no podía ser ¿o si? Ohh ya ni sabia que pensar eso estaba mal desde hacia ya algunos días que Neji ni se había tomado la molestia en dirigirle la palabra ya no entendía nada de lo que pasaba ¿pero y que? A ella no le gustaba ese sujeto neji cara de papa molida, no, no, no es decir bueno de que era guapo eso nadie se lo negaba pero. . . . Ahh ¡!! Ya ni sabia que pensar

Iba caminando hacia su hogar pensando es muchas cosas, ya era muy tarde dudaba que alguien estuviese aun en la calle podría estar en su soledad meditando sobre las cosas ocurridas últimamente pero paro en seco cuando vio algo que le llamo la atención

En una banca muy apartada de donde comúnmente transita la gente, se encontraban 2 jóvenes amenamente platicando, de pronto un pensamiento surco su mente "y si eran esos 2 malditos desgraciados que se suponían eran sus amigos o si ese bastardo de Hyuuga y la zorra de Haruno; ¡claro! Eran esos 2 que solo vivían para joderle la vida!!! Eso si debía ir a acabar con aquella situación cuanto antes pero . . . ¿Quién era ella para decirles que hacer y que no después de todo ella solo era una amiga; pensaba retirarse del lugar pero escucho algo que la detuvo en el acto

-vamos déjame besarte y ya-

-pero yo…-

-o vamos -

-es que ella es mi amiga y no puedo hacerle esto-

OH claro y ahora era que le importaba su amistad verdad¡por supuesto que no! Era una maldita manipuladora, zorra, desgraciada sin sentimientos que quería arrebatarle al hombre que amab… ¡claro que no! Eso no ella no lo amaba era mera admiración la que sentía por el o si era eso, claro que mas podría ser pero otra vez esas voces

-y que? No tiene nada de malo o vamos ven bésame y ya-

-mmm bueno al fin de cunetas no se va a dar cuenta-

¡¡¡Esos desgraciados se estaban besando ENFRENTE de ella!! Ahora si lo mataría

Con una velocidad impresionante que hasta un rayo hubiese envidiado tener estaba ya sobre la chica que ni se dio cuenta de que le cayó encima

-ya veras maldita como te saltan los ojos cuando termine por estrangularte – grito furiosa la pelicastaña

-arghh-

-Tenten ya basta deja a ino en paz oshh que problemático-

-¿he?- se dio la vuelta para mirar al joven que estaba a un lado suyo ese no era neji era… shikamaru entonces no era una pelirosa a la que ahorcaba si no ; una rubia ups – ino yo… yo es que

-cof cof, no importa, cof cof, supongo que pensaste que era sakura con neji- dijo la ahora recién ahorcada

-..!! - bingo y dio justo en el blanco – pero que cosas dices claro que no yo

- si no era eso porque intentaste matarme en la primera oportunidad??-

-pues es que yo…- no sabia ni que decir ante tal acusación porque después de todo si pensó que eran sakura y neji

-jaja lo ves tenia razón, ahora si nos disculpas- y shikamaru e ino se fueron del lugar dejando a una tenten muy confundida

Ahora si que era tarde, miro su reloj, las 2:47 a.m. eso si que era tarde seguramente sus padres la regañarían por esas horas de llegar últimamente había estado deprimida por los sucesos que ocurrían en su vida últimamente no se dio cuenta de donde iba caminando hasta que choco con algo , mejor dicho alguien

-tenten ¿estas bien?-le tendió una mano para que pudiera pararse ya que había caído al suelo por lo distraída que iba

-si claro . . .- se dio cuado se levanto de quien era quien la ayudaba .¿sakura?-

-hola ¿Qué haces tan tarde por las calles?- le dijo en el mismo tono que siempre había usado con ella uno lleno de amabilidad

-lo mismo te podría preguntar yo- sakura no estaba enterada de que tenten estaba molesta con ella

-pues nada- y dirigió su vista hacia otro lugar para que no la viera

-acaso te ibas a encontrar con alguien?- pregunto "según ella" escociendo todos sus celos pero saku se dio cuenta de ello

-quizás- y sonríe de forma traviesa – y tu no deberías estar ya en casa? Tus padres pueden molestarse ¿no crees?-

-no; pedí permiso, en cambio tu ya deberías que yo sepa tus padres son muy estrictos-

la verdad ni sabia de cómo eran los padres de sakura pero quería que se marchara ya

-quizá, pero – volteo a mirarla - vale la pena el regaño – con la sonrisa traviesa que no se había marchado de su rostro

-¿Por qué?-

-por nada en especial. . . – medito unos segundos y después le pregunto – oye ¿tu sabes que le gusta comer a neji exactamente?

-no ¿para que quieres saber?-

-para nada en especial, solo que lo quería invitar a comer a casa es todo- a tenten le empezaba a hervir mucho la sangre – bueno creo que es mejor que me marche; se me va a hacer tarde nos vemos ten – y se fue

O no; que le pasaba ahora ¿en verdad se había enamorado de neji? Es por eso que salían los dos, pero que no estaba enamorada de sasuke?, tan pronto se habría olvidado de él?, no sabia ni que pensar realmente se sentia triste

-

Ya era mas de una semana desde que sakura y neji habían comenzado con sus salidas todas las tardes después de los entrenamientos eso ya era muy, muy, MUY, insoportable para dos personitas que cada ves sentían mas deseos de homicidio

Era domingo no había muchas cosas que hacer el dobe seguramente estaría con su hinata, kakashi había salido de misión y sakura. . . sakura seguía saliendo con el imbecil demonios que no se cansaba? Era detestable salir con un sujeto como ese ¿acaso no lo notaba?

Oh, oh, y si se había enamorado de él? Eso no era posible¡no! Se negaba a pensar en esa posibilidad porque cada vesque lo pensaba se sentía ¿triste? Bueno algo raro y la verdad ese sentimiento no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo

Tenia que hablar con ella urgentemente, con suerte y ese dia sakura no tendría que salir con Hyuuga

Se apresuro lo mas que pudo hasta llegar a la casa de sakura, llamo a la puerta una ves que hubo llegado

-¿si?- una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes estaba en el marco de la puerta sin duda, ella era la mama de sakura

-buenos días señora haruno- hizo una reverencia

-oh, sasuke-chan buenos días ¿Cómo estas?-

Demonios en toda su vida solo ella y su madre le habían llamado de esa manera y solo a ellas les permita hacerlo; pero lo odiaba – bien, disculpe¿esta sakura? –

-claro, pero se esta bañando ¿quieres entrar y esperarla?-

-si- claro, no se iba a ir porque seguramente el violador, asalta-cunas podría aparecer y llevarse a sakura, era mejor esperarla

-sasuke-chan ¿quieres algo de comer? – pregunto la mama de sakura mientras entraba en la cocina

-no, gracias – se sentó en una silla cerca de la mesita que había en la cocina

-y para que quieres a sakura? Es algo importante?- definitivamente la mama de sakura era muy entrometida

-no solo quería hablar con ella –

-y de que?- una voz masculina se escucho desde el fondo de la residencia; sasuke volteo a verlo si, era él, el padre de sakura

-de nada en especial –

-hmp,- y se sentó en frente de sasuke y se quedaron viendo mutuamente muy fríamente –

-mamá has visto mi. . . – se callo automáticamente al ver quien estaba teniendo una guerra de miradas con su padre – sasuke?

Su padre y sasuke voltearon a verla

-hija, sasuke-chan vino porque quería hablar contigo – se acerco a su oído y le susurro algo que ninguno de los dos hombres pudo escuchar, sakura simplemente sonrió con el comentario de su mama

-a, y ¿Qué querías decirme sasuke?-

-eso es lo que yo trataba de descifrar pero se niega a decírmelo- dijo el papa de saku mientras de nuevo estaba de guerra con sasuke

-hmp sakura podemos hablar?- pregunto sin desviar la vista

-claro, ven – y lo jalo del brazo seguramente si no lo hacia podrían haber quedado horas y horas en su guerra sin sentido

Estaban en la habitación de sakura, sentados al borde de la cama

-y bien?-

-sakura ¿Qué te traes con hyuuga?-

-otra ves la misma gata. . . – suspiro con cansancio – para que quieres saber?-

-pues porque eres mi "amiga" y te tengo que cuidar ese es mi deber-

-..- saku se quedo callada unos instantes - ¿seguro?

-si –

-pues solo salimos ¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-sakura ese tipo puede propasarse contigo-

-no, no lo hará, neji no es así-

-y tu como lo puedes asegurar?-

-pues ya llevo un tiempo saliendo con él creo que eso es mas que suficiente –

-pero sakura no seas terca –

-sasuke el terco aquí eres tu, déjame a mi salir con quien yo quiera después de todo es mi vida – y se levanto claramente enfadada

-¡claro que no!- respondió parándose a su lado la tomo por los hombros y la obligo a verlo a los ojos ya que en todo el rato que llevaban hablando ella no se había dignado a dirigirle la mirada – ¡¡no ves que me preocupo por ti!! – al decir esto los dos se sonrojaron ella mas que el claro esta

-…- saku seguía viéndolo sin decir nada mientras que sasuke ya la había soltado y estaba parado dándole la espalda

Sonrió – sasuke no te preocupes ¿si? – Y el volteo a verla – todo va a estar bien –

-pero…- y ella puso sus dedos en los labios de él para que no siguiera y solo le sonrió consiguiendo que el se embelesara mas y mas con ella

-ya, bueno creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, naruto me dijo que quería vernos dice que tiene algo que decirnos-

-hmp- bueno por lo menos seguiría con ella y no con el gay de cabello largo

Iban camino al ichiraku cuando. . .

-sakura-chan -

Ella volteo a verlo y le sonrió

-hola neji-kun-

Uchiha solo paro en seco y volteo a ver a su "amiga" ¿Cómo había llamado al Hyuuga? No podía ser acaso ellos dos?

-Uchiha que tal?- pregunto el ojiblanco

-hmp-

-ya le contaste sakura-chan?-

¿Por qué demonios la llamaba asi? Oh no , no seria que…

-oh es verdad sasuke adivina que? Neji y yo somos novios – le dijo con una sonrisa

Le dio un dolor en el pecho y ahí lo comprendio ella no solo era su "amiga" era algo _mas_

* * *

_ojala y les haya gustado dejenme un rr pliss!!!!!! -_


	4. Chapter 4

espero que les guste este kap les guste y mil gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejarme un rr de verdad mil gracias bueno ya me voy qu me llaman baaaaaayy

* * *

Iban camino al ichiraku cuando. . .

-sakura-chan -

Ella volteo a verlo y le sonrió

-hola neji-kun-

Uchiha solo paro en seco y volteo a ver a su "amiga" ¿Cómo había llamado al Hyuuga? No podía ser acaso ellos dos?

-Uchiha que tal?- pregunto el ojiblanco

-hmp-

-ya le contaste sakura-chan?-

¿Por qué demonios la llamaba así? Oh no, no seria que…

-oh es verdad sasuke adivina que? Neji y yo somos novios – le dijo con una sonrisa

Le dio un dolor en el pecho y ahí lo comprendió ella no solo era su "amiga" era algo _mas_

-¿sasuke? Sigues ahí?- su amiga estaba algo extrañada ¿Por qué de repente no el respondía nada?

-hmp, me voy tu puedes quedarte con el hyuuga ya le diré a naruto- y sin mas que decir se fue mientras neji y sakura se miraban confundidos el uno al otro

-tu crees que…-

-no, nada que ver es solo que ya sabes como que no le agradas, ya se le pasara pero por lo pronto vamos a seguir con lo nuestro- contesto riendo la pelirosa aunque con cierta melancolía en su voz

El Hyuuga se dio cuenta y lo único que atino a hacer fue a abrazar a la pelirosa pero en ese momento alguien pasaba y los vio

-¡¡¡no lo puedo creer¡¡¡Frentona!!! Así que es verdad que sales con neji- ino había llegado de la nada gritando

-cerda pero que te pasa porque te pones a gritas así – le dijo saku aun abrazada por neji

-es que no me lo creí había escuchado algo de eso pero jamás imagine que seria verdad; mira que te lo tenias bien guardadito frentona –

-pues si cerda y luego que es lo que quieres?-

-hay pero que humor así solo lograras que neji se asuste de ti-

-por supuesto que no-

-Ha por cierto hinata me contó que…- hubo un fuerte grito

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MI FLOR DE CERESO ESTA CON MI AMIGO NEJI¡¡¡¡¡ACASO LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD SE HA MARCHADO DE MI¡¡¡¡NEJI YO QUE TE HICE PARA QUE ESTES DE NOVIO CON SAKURA-SAN¡¡¡¡¡¡NO MI BELLA FLOR!!!!!!!!!

Estaba en una esquina de la cuadra en la cual estaban neji, sakura e ino; un chico vestido de verde, -mi cerezo con mi amigo no no no puede ser ya no importa nada en este mundo, no se puede confiar en nadie ya no ha nada no

Los tres ninjas decidieron omitir esa escena, era realmente raro

-bueno con tu permiso yamanaka-san, sakura y yo debemos irnos –

-jaja claro ya me imagino que harán-

Los dos se sonrojaron a mas no poder – cerda pero que demonios estas diciendo yo no soy como tu –

-jajaja si claro, como no; bueno los dejo para que puedan hacer sus cosas tranquilos chaitoo-

-neji disculpa a ino es que…-

-saku, no importa ahora tenemos otra cosa que hacer –

-le sonrió - si tienes razón vamonos –

Se marcharon de ahí sin ver que a unos metros de distancia de un árbol caían pequeñas gotas de agua salada, y no era lluvia, y como los árboles no dejan caer agua salada que seria? . . .

Una joven de cabello castaño había estado presente en todo momento desde que sakura había estado caminando sola con sasuke hasta que se marcho al principio no supo bien por que le causo alivio verla con el ; pero cuando escucho lo de su noviazgo con neji en su pecho hubo una fuerte opresión, sintió que dejaba de entrarle aire a los pulmones, que sus ojos se cristalizaban, que en su garganta se formaba un nudo, ahora si estaba mas que convencida de que neji era _algo mas_ que un amigo para ella, se dio cuenta muy tarde de cuanto es que lo amaba, no pudo evitar recordar lo que había estado pasando desde hacia algunos meses

_Estaban de camino a la ciudad del rayo, el equipo de gay y el equipo 7 , tenían que ayudar a algunos terratenientes en una guerrilla que se llevaba a cabo en dicha ciudad, durante el camino todo estuvo normal, lee tratando de enamorar a sakura;, sakura ignorándolo, conteniéndose a golpearlo; naruto y sasuke peleando por razones tontas, naruto asombrado de todo, sasuke mirando disimuladamente a sakura y asesinamente a lee, y neji . . . neji ajeno a todo imponente como de costumbre, atractivo como de costumbre,; con una sola excepción. . . era un poco mas abierto _

_Desde que salieron de la aldea él y sakura comenzaron a hablar sobre algo, después de eso ya fue relatado lo que ocurrió , en todo el camino fue atento con ella, amable, considerado, un buen amigo pensó ella, con anterioridad ella había pensado estar enamorada de él, pero quito esa idea con el tiempo, él era demasiado fuera de sus gustos como para estar enamorada de él._

_Durante la estancia en la ciudad del rayo se dio cuenta del gran "amigo" que era él, la cuidaba de los idiotas que se le acercaban a acosarla en un principio pensó que eran celos pero volteo a ver a sakura que estaba en la misma situación y sasuke la cuidaba, ellos eran amigos así que por eso lo había hecho por su amistad por nada mas _

_Su misión fue un éxito, estaban en casa de uchiha (a petición de naruto) celebrando lo bien que les fue en la misión en todo el tiempo que duro la fiesta vio como neji se acercaba a sakura le decía algo y esta lo miraba en forma de reproche le decía algo al oído y lo empujaba hacia con ella después se regresaba con sus compañeros que intentaban matarse con unas pajillas _

_Neji trato de decirle algo aquella ocasión, mas no lo hizo, no supo bien porque pero no importaba si era algo importante él se lo diría en otra ocasión al dia siguiente estaba en el parque esperando a un chavo con el que había estado saliendo, era muy su "prospecto" alto de 20 años de edad, era jounin, ojos azul cielo, cabello entre rubio y blanco, un muy buen formado cuerpo sin mencionar lo buena persona que era _

_Anduvo de novia con el ese dia se lo presento a neji que no lo aprobó, pero al final le dio igual era su "amigo sobre protector" era normal en el pasado 1 mes y medio termino con aquel sujeto sin haber razón alguna simplemente no lo quería, debido a eso se distancio un poco de neji y ahora que no tenia novio quería volver a hablarle como antes solo que el había regresado a ser ese señor frió pero ella no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente _

_Pero cuando quiso acercarse a él, platicar sobre sus problemas y solucionarlos, antes de poder pronunciar una palabra con su compañero de equipo, un joven guapo la invito a salir no era un buen momento pero aun así lo hizo se le hacia interesante ese joven que mejor manera que salir con él para conocerlo mejor, quiso retomar la platica con neji pero el le dijo que no podía hablar con ella _

_Paso el tiempo y no mejoraba su relación, se había resignado a ya no ser su amiga pues que mas da tenia mas amigos no iba a agobiarse por uno solo pero . . .llego ella, sakura era una buena amiga de neji eso lo sabia desde hacia mucho pero… se hizo mas unida a el _

_Después de los entrenamientos el se iba para buscarla y salir a platicar con ella,_

_Neji le pedía de favor que no le dijera nada a lee porque podría malinterpretarlo y ella le hizo caso no supo bien porque_

_Cada vez que veía a sakura y a neji sin saber porque su pecho se oprimía, su mirada sentía deseos de matar, se confundía _

_Se dio cuenta que las salidas de neji y sakura eran cada ves mas frecuentes, había mas comunicación entre ellos, había mas confianza, _

Ya no había marcha atrás él ya había escogido a alguien a quien Amar y ella no podía interferir debía marcharse, ya no quería nada, estaba muy triste

Por otro lado en el momento en que sakura le dio la noticia a sasuke, cuando él se fue iba muy alterado pensando en unas y otras cosas como es que todo eso había pasado¿Por qué sakura se tubo que hacer novia de ese imbecil?

¿Por qué sakura había empezado a salir con el¿Por qué sakura _se había alejado de él?_

Estuvo platicando con naruto acerca de el tema a decir verdad no supo si le ayudo, naruto le hizo ver que en verdad amaba a sakura desde hacia mucho, como era que sus "cuidados" no eran meramente cuidados tal ves si pero también eran _celos_

Celos de que alguien que no fuese él le hablara,

Celos de que alguien que no fuese él la abrazara

Celos de que alguien que no fuese él la tocara

Celos de que alguien que no fuese él la besara

Muy tarde se dio cuenta de ello,

Muy tarde se dio cuenta de cuan importante era sakura en su vida

Muy tarde se dio cuenta de que _la amaba_

Estuvo caminando por toda la aldea meditando . . . ¿podría recuperar a sakura?

Pero si el lo único que había hecho era causarle dolor no evito recordar todos los momentos al lado de sakura

_En los exámenes para pasar a chunin ella solo se estaba preocupando por el, por eso quería acabar con su participación en es examen y el la agredió_

_Cuando estuvo herido ella siempre cuidaba de el_

_Cuando él se fue de la aldea y la dejo en una banca_

_Cuando ella y naruto trataron de que regresara a la aldea y el los ignoro_

_En la batalla con akatzuki ella por protegerlo recibió un horrible veneno de kisame y el lo único que hizo fue apartarla para poder pelear con itachi_

Como si quiera la idea de estar junto a sakura cruzo su mente;

¡Demonios¡¡El había sido horrible con ella!!

Ahora que lo pensaba cuando el decidió regresar ella fue la primera en recibirlo con los brazos abiertos y con una sincera sonrisa

En aquella terrible batalla el quedo muy mal herido y a pesar de que ella también estaba gravemente lesionada, eso no le impidió curarlo, y todo para que?, para que el ni le diera las gracias y se fuera del lugar sin siquiera ayudar a ninguno de sus ex-compañeros

Cuando decidió regresar nadie lo podía ver bien, todos lo miraban con esa mirada de desconfianza, y desprecio, pero ella en cuanto lo vio le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo abrazo y le dijo que era bienvenido

Ella siempre estuvo con el y nunca lo supo valorar hasta que lo vio perdido, se dio cuenta _lo valioso que perdió _

No supo bien como llego pero estaba en frente de la casa de sakura, pasaban de las 3 de la mañana; ella ya debería de estar durmiendo como el experto ninja que es pudo entrar a la casa sin ningún reparo entro en la habitación de la pelirosa y la vio

_Un ángel durmiendo _

Ese fue su primer pensamiento al verla dormir como toda una diosa

-hasta cuando duermes sonríes- susurro al momento en que acariciaba una de sus mejillas

Esa era una bella imagen, una imagen la cual quería ver todas las mañanas al despertar,

La mujer que estaba durmiendo delante de él era la única a la que él había amado

La única que en verdad lo había amado y ahora . . .

Ella es feliz al lado de otro, no lo soporto mas iba a sacarla de su casa y llevársela para que ella volviera a amarlo pero una sobra lo hizo detenerse

-teme… ven- susurro

El con una gran resignación dio una ultima mirada a la dueña de su corazón y salio hacia las calles de la ciudad donde su amigo lo esperaba

-¿Qué es lo que quieres usuratonkachi?- menciono molesto él había llegado justo en el momento de _el rapto_

-me imagine que harías y sin que se diera cuenta sakura-chan me metí en su casa esperando a que parecieras teme-

Dios desde cuando naruto era tan, tan, tan ¿audaz¿Inteligente? Quien sabe que pero descubrió sus intenciones desde antes que el las pensara; definitivamente el dobe había mejorado

-hmp- fue lo único que le respondió

-mira sasuke, se como te sientes pero . . . –

-¡no te equivocas tu no tienes idea de cómo me siento!!- lo interrumpió - ¡¿sabes acaso que se siente perder a la única persona ala que has amado y que te ha amado con sinceridad?!

-si- respondió frió y seco

-¿Cómo¿Qué dijiste dobe?-

-hace 1 año que la única mujer que me amo con sinceridad y que yo ame que me dejo-

-no te entiendo naruto que quieres decir- estaba confundido ¿naruto hablando seriamente?

-Mira lo que pasa es que hace 1 año-

**Flash back **

Estaban reunidos en un pequeño bar. Los nueve novatos (a excepción de Uchiha) y el equipo de gay celebrando el cumpleaños de ino, todos reían, jugaban, y bailaban

En una de las mesas se encontraba un naruto muy ebrio hinata que en ese momento era novia de naruto trataba de ayudarlo así que fue por ayuda y en lo que se fue una chica de esas "esquineras" se le empezó a insinuar a naruto y como el estaba todo alcoholizado no hizo nada mas que responderle

Al regresar hinata vio como su novio se besaba con otra y ella que todavía se preocupaba por el

Al dia siguiente cuando naruto estuvo consiente hinata lo termino diciéndole por lo que lo hacia, ella se estaba hiendo y naruto la detuvo tomándole uno de los brazos iba a explicarle todo pero lo que le dijo le calo en lo mas profundo de su ser

-naruto ya déjame, el estar contigo me lastima-

-p-pe-pero hinata-chan y-yo , es que ella no – y naruto pudo ver todo el delicado rostro de su hinata inundado en lagrimas y con una mirada de toral tristeza aun asi se armo de valor para decir - hinata eso fue un error yo… yo te amo no te vayas-

-si en verdad me amas. . . déjame ir, déjame ser feliz – y la soltó y cuando ella ya no estuvo lloro

**Fin flash back**

-en esos momentos sakura-chan estuvo a mi lado, me apoyo y me hizo ver que si en verdad la amaba, la dejaría ser feliz aunque fuera con otro –

-…- sasuke se había quedado sin habla por lo dicho por su amigo

- sakura-chan dice que no soy el mismo desde que hina me dejo, pero que es lo mejor, no sabes lo difícil que fue para mi ver que había lastimado a la persona ala que yo mas amaba –

Sasuke seguía sin decir nada en cierta manera naruto sufría lo mismo que el

-sasuke un dia me preguntaste que cual era la razón por la que ya no comía ramen – sasuke lo vio sorprendido era verdad desde que regreso que jamás había vuelto a comer ramen su amigo rubio cuando iban al ichiraku, siempre pedía otra cosa

-la razón es hinata- sasuke no entendía - ella siempre que podía me preparaba un ramen casero; prometí no comer de ningún otro que no fuese su ramen y aun no he roto mi promesa

-pero naruto ya no estas con ella tu pued…- lo interrumpió

-no sasuke, le hice una promesa a la persona mas especial para mi y la cumpliré aunque ella ya no este conmigo –y le sonrió con bastante tristeza

-de verdad que no te puedo creer, pero hoy dia te llevas bien con ella ¿no es así?-

-Aa poco a poco quiero ser otra ves parte de ella –

-tu por lo menos puedes regresar con ella en cambio yo con sakura. . . – bajo la vista

-teme – el moreno lo miro - a lo que yo quería llegar con todo esto es que dejes a sakura-chan ser feliz si en verdad la amas serás feliz si ella lo es aunque este con otro ella lo hizo-

-¿Qué?-

-cuando te vimos por primera vez con tu equipo Hebi hace tres años – sasuke empezó a recordar- te vimos con una mujer de anteojos y cabello chillón nos dimos cuenta de que se te acercaba mucho y sacamos nuestras conclusiones-

-pero pensaron que ella y yo teníamos algo? – Naruto asintió- claro que no ella solo era mi subordinada

-pero sakura-chan no pensó lo mismo; ese dia al llegar a la aldea ella estaba muy triste estaba muy deprimida, yo intentaba consolarla pero no lo logre tuve que irme a un entrenamiento de 2 meses y la deje al cuidado de la vieja cuando yo llegue ella era la misma de siempre con esa sonrisa tan suya me dio mucha curiosidad saber como se habría repuesto y me dijo que la vieja le hizo ver que si en verdad te amaba tanto como decía ella seria feliz si tu lo eras y . . .-

-¡¡MALDICION!!-

Sakura siempre sufrió por el y el siempre la hizo sufrir

-teme ¿en verdad la amas?- sasuke lo miro y asintió con la cabeza – teme déjala si no lo haces solo la dañaras –sasuke iba a protestar pero naruto lo dejo mudo – otra vez – y sin decir mas naruto se fue

¿Dejarla ir? El debía ¿dejarla ir?


	5. Chapter 5

¡¡¡hola¿como han estado? espero que muy bien jojo me dejaron unos rr muy muy hermosos de verdad eso me anima mucho o y un aviso pues no se si antes lo habia mencionado pero trato de subir kap cada semana y bueno eso, sali de vacaciones de la prepa - mas aun tengo que ir a trabajar pero aun asi tendre mas tiempo para escribir y probablemente suba mas seguido por las prox 2 semanas aun no estoy segura pero creo que si mil gracias a todos por sus bellos rr ¡¡¡ARIGATO!!!

* * *

¿Dejarla ir? El debía ¿dejarla ir?

Eso era casi imposible, después de tanto tiempo, después de tanto sufrimiento, después de tanta soledad; cuando él creyó haber encontrado la verdadera felicidad simplemente debía ¿dejarla ir?

¡Claro que no!

Pero como se le ocurrió al dobe decir algo así, él no podía dejarla ir así nada más como si nada

¡¡Ella era la mujer de su vida!!

La única persona en todo el mundo con la cual podía pasar la eternidad, en una felicidad infinita y duradera; definitivamente dejarla, no estaba en sus planes pero. . .

Él la había lastimado mucho, es cierto… en más de una ocasión la rechazo, en mas de una ocasión la hizo llorar, en mas de una ocasión ella le demostró _su amor_

En verdad ¿el merecía algo tan valioso como sakura?

Se entristeció al pensar en esto; porque aun que él quisiera decir que si la merecía, sabia que… _no era así_

Y con todos estos pensamientos se fue a casa decidiendo que haría

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Pasado un tiempo _

Ya eran 3 semanas desde que sakura y neji salían, sasuke se había resignado a la idea de que si ella era feliz él también lo seria, pero. . . era muy difícil

En más de una ocasión los vio: tomados de la mano, visitando el parque, hablando amenamente, jugando, riendo… eso era lo peor, ella le daba a neji unas sonrisas que él deseaba tener el, esa valiosa joya, esa sonrisa que durante mucho tiempo desprecio, que durante mucho tiempo fue suya, que durante mucho tiempo lo animo, que durante mucho tiempo _amo._

Dudaba si seguir con eso, lo que mas deseaba era tomarla, partirle su mandarina a neji, y poder llevarse a sakura y tener su felices para siempre

Cada vez que pensaba en eso una triste sonrisa no podía evitar invadir el rostro del uchiha, _el quería un final feliz_

Pero no…neji tenia que llevarse todo lo que le pertenecía, lo que adoraba _lo que __amaba _

Definitivamente no dejara las cosas así, tenía que idear un plan en el cual poder recuperar a sakura pero no podía hacerlo solo

¿Quién demonios lo ayudaría?

Esta más que claro que el dobe no tenia intenciones de ayudarlo, pues quería que sakura fuera feliz y eso según naruto lo lograba con hyuuga

OPCIONES:

INO: ella no, no podía ayudarle estaba muy alegre con el noviazgo de sakura y todo por que quiere verla feliz

¿Por qué todos pensaban que el estar con neji era bueno?

Era un gay, marica, pedofilo, asalta-cunas, violador, maleducado etc. etc. (la lista de sasuke era mas larga pero la omití ¬¬u)

Bueno seguimos con la lista

SHIKAMARU: el ¡si! Él si le ayudaría… a menos que le fuese muy problemático ¬¬ demonios de seguro se le haría problemático

CHOUJI: mmm… no a el no lo conocía muy bien, además de que de seguro le pediría algo a cambio (como patatas)

KIBA: no hacia un tiempo que descubrió que le gustaba sakura, en vez de ayudarlo lo perjudicaría más y se llevaría a saku

SHINO: no el era raro

HINATA: tampoco, tal ves ella era feliz de que su primo tuviese novia; además de que le tenia un poco de rencor por el daño causado a naruto (aunque el jamás lo reconociera consideraba a naruto como su verdadero hermano, era una persona muy preciada para él)

LEE: ¬¬ ni de chiste, además de raro, estaba perdidamente enamorado de sakura, hacia unos días que lo vio pidiéndole de rodillas aferrado a las piernas del hyuuga que terminara con sakura; había sido muy raro, sobretodo cuando neji se enojo y lo pateo lejos con tal de alejarlo y él regreso en el acto otra ves a lo mismo

TENTEN¡!!!!!!!!! Bingo ella si lo ayudaría por que era muy su amigo ella se había comportado como él al enterarse de lo de neji y sakura, un momento…

Él la había visto muy triste, como si. . .

Estupido como no se dio cuenta antes ¡¡ella estaba enamorada de neji!!

¡¿Pero que le veían al hyuuga¿Querían consejos para el cabello? De ser así entendía porque sakura se habría ido con hyuuga y no con el

Bueno, eso no importaba (tanto) ahora tenia que buscarla y decirle que le ayudara a separar a la parejita así todos salían ganando (según él ¬¬)

Tenía que encontrarla y decirle todo el plan. . .

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dios, tres semanas, cuatro días, 6 horas y 15 min., sin él

¿¡¿Por qué¿Por qué sakura tenia que salir con él¿Por qué?

Estaba realmente destrozada, eso no debía ser así, ella debía estar con el porque lo amaba desde hacia mucho tiempo (se tardo un poco en darse cuenta) ¡¡pero siempre lo había amado!

Y que de un dia para otro llegara la haruno y se lo quitara

¡¡¡Eso era imperdonable!!

No le impostaban las consecuencias tenia que deshacerse de sakura cuanto antes, debía asesinarla . solo así estaría con neji

Porque desde que habían empezado a salir neji no iba a los entrenamientos con ella y con lee, si entrenaba era con sakura en quien sabe donde ¡!!!!! Por lo consiguiente sakura tampoco entrenaba con su equipo

Debía encontrar el momento de que ella estuviera sola y así poder llevar acabo la ejecución

No era difícil; como ninja que era lo había hecho incontables ocasiones con muchos de los ninjas lo único era que… era consiente de a quien iba a asesinar; sakura era una de las mejores ninjas de la aldea había superado a tsunade, ella sola había acabado con 3 de los akatzukis eso ya era demasiado, no era común, ella no era una persona común.

-Era por eso – pensó tristemente, porque sakura es especial, neji la había escogido por eso

¡¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?!

Sakura era lo que todo hombre quería

Una mujer bella y amable, inteligente y fuerte, de una personalidad encantadora claro, todo estaba muy claro

¿Ella que oportunidad tenia, contra alguien como sakura?

Ninguna

Era mejor retirarse del juego, era mejor dejar por la paz todo eso

¡Ya! Pediría el cambio a otra aldea si así si podría ser feliz se olvidaría de neji y encontraría alguien a quien amar y que la amara

-¿pero que narices estoy diciendo?-

Era demasiado tonto hacer eso, pero que podía hacer ella ¿Qué?...

Estaba recargada en la raíz de un árbol pensando en todo lo que haría estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto llegar a un chico al lado suyo

-tenten- la llamaron

-….- tenten se le quedo viendo a esa persona ¿Qué hacia él ahí? - ¿Qué ocurre?

-te estaba buscando-

-¿Qué pero por…- la interrumpió

-¿acaso no puedo?-

-no, no es eso, es solo que… me parece extraño que vengas a verme –

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Qué no tendrías que estar con la zorra de tu novia?- tenten estaba muy mal por verlo ahí con ella por hablarle así como si….

-tenten, no llames así a sakura, pensé que te caía bien ¿Por qué el desprecio repentino?-

-por nada que te importe hyuuga- se levanto del suelo e iba a empezar a caminar de no ser por el brazo de neji que la detuvo

-¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué tan arisca?- le dijo de una manera que hasta creyó que él se divertía con eso

-neji ya suéltame!!- se estaba alterando

El hombre al que ella amaba estaba ahí a su lado, pero parecía divertirse con ella, como si el supiera que lo amaba y jugara con ella ¿Qué coño le pasaba?

-¿Por qué? Es acaso que me desprecias? – seguía en el mismo tono burlón

-…- tenten lo miro él estaba sonriendo, en su vida lo había visto sonreír y ahora…

_Claro sakura lo ha cambiado, todo por ella _

Estaba muy celosa de saku,

En verdad era mejor marcharse de la aldea

-neji ya suéltame y regrésate con tu noviecita –

-tenten, no te enojes - el volvía hablarle como antes. Antes de que saliera con sakura, de manera directa y fría- que acaso no éramos amigos? –

Amigos… él era su amigo, aquel que siempre la ayudo cuando ella lo necesitaba, la levantaba cuando caía, la escuchaba cuando los demás le hacían oídos sordos, _él_ siempre su pilar, su apoyo incondicional,_ él_ …… Su gran amor

Era alguien muy valioso como para perderlo, solo por un deseo absurdo de ella, si el era feliz…

Ella también debería serlo.

Porque lo amaba y su mayor felicidad seria verlo a él feliz y si su felicidad era sakura pues…

-ni modo- esos fueron los pensamientos que cruzaron su mente en la fracción de segundo que se le quedo viendo a neji – claro, claro que somos amigos neji- neji la vio extrañado - es solo que no he tenido un buen dia –

-claro – se quedo un momento pensativo - oye tenten ¿puedo hablar contigo sobre un asunto personal?-

-por supuesto ¿Qué pasa?- le costaba mucho trabajo mostrarse como de costumbre

-es que se que es un poco precipitado pero yo…–

-se trata de sakura?- pregunto notablemente celosa y triste

-si- la miro un momento – quiero casarme con ella

-…-tenten sintió que el corazón le dejaba de palpitar y sus pulmones ya no recibían oxigeno

-es extraño estar con ella, me hace sentir cosas que son "extrañas" para mí son extrañas pero… maravillosas- miro a tenten que parecía muy consternada – me ayudarías a pedirle matrimonio?-

-¿Qué? – ella ayudarle? Terminar de perderlo? O no… sus ojos se cristalizaron amenazaban con salir gotas saladas de sus ojos pero, no lo hizo no podía permitir que el la viese así y cuando iba a responderle… llego una joven

_Pelirosa_

La felicidad de él. . .

La perdición de ella.

-o neji-kun que bueno que te encuentro… estas con tenten – se les quedo viendo un momento y sonrió de una manera que no supo descifrar tenten – bueno chicos les aviso que tsunade sama los busca quiere que vayan a su oficina cuanto antes, los veo mas tarde, tengo que avisarle también a naruto y a sasuke – miro a neji - _y lo beso_ hecho esto empezó a caminar de regreso de por donde vino, pero neji la detuvo

-sakura- ella volteo a verlo – te acompaño - miro a tenten que seguía estática - nos vemos con la hokage

Y se fueron… tenten los vio irse sakura tomada del brazo de neji y neji el, el, _le sonreía_

Cuando los perdió de vista no pudo mas, y empezó a llorar, lloraba como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, nunca había tenido una razón lo suficientemente fuerte como para llorar y si la tenia neji estaba ahí para ayudarla a salir de la tristeza pero neji _ya no estaba_

Iba a llorar mas pero una sombrea la alerto y se puso en posición de pelea pero bajo la guardia al ver de quien se trataba

-¿Qué quieres sasuke?- pregunto mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro

-lo mismo que tu- le respondió secamente

-…-tenten se turbo por un momento ¿el también amaba a neji? Ahora si que ya todo el mundo estaba inundado de puros homosexuales – a-a que te refieres?-

-quieres separar a hyuuga de sakura ¿no es así?-

-¡!!- estaba claro no era neji, si no sakura – y eso a ti que te interesa?-

-ya te lo dije, yo también lo quiero - tenten lo miro sorprendida - quiero a sakura a mi lado y por lo visto tu también quieres al hyuuga contigo – seguía hablando de manera fría y seca

-hace cuanto estas ahí escondido?-

-lo suficiente- dijo mientras entre cerraba los ojos _osea que el también los vio besarse_

-que propones?- le dijo con cierta duda, la castaña sabia que estaba mal hacer eso, después de todo neji y saku eran felices no? Ellos no podían interferir en su relación

Al parecer el moreno se dio cuanta de lo que pasaba por la mente de la joven y le menciono

-tengo un plan para separarlos pero…primero que nada, debes estar segura, naruto me menciono que si en verdad la amaba debía dejarla ir – la castaña entristeció- pero me rehusó a hacerlo, así que me la jugare toda con tal de recuperar a sakura -

Tenten lo vio, él estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella

-¿Qué decides? Te recuerdo que la hokage nos espera, no tenemos todo el día-

El lo arriesgaría todo, arriesgaría la amistad de sakura, se arriesgaría a que ella lo odiara si algo salía mal Pero aun así… el estaba dispuesto a todo porque la amaba al igual que ella amaba a neji bien dicen el que no arriesga no gana y ella quería ganar ella quería ganar a neji _ella amaba a neji_

-esta bien, acepto el trato –

Sasuke sonrió – bien hay que ir donde la hokage, después de eso te espero a las 2:00 am debajo del puente de la avenida principal (no, no era en donde se reunía el gpo 7 es otro que de repente salio u) dicho esto desapareció en una nube de humo

-arriesgare mucho, todo por ti neji, todo porque _te amo_ –y emprendió el camino con la hokage

* * *

bueno espero y haya sido de su agrado actualizare pronto y si me llegan mas rr pues mas rapido todavia pueden recomendarme si es que les gusta - 

**SakuroCefiro:** que bueno que te haya gustado y sobre lo de la trizteza de todos los personajes pues a veces la vida es asi '

**Rilka:** tienes razon en que casi todos salieron llorando creo que me he pasado con eso pero era nesesario para el desarrollo de la historia

**Giuli-Uchiha93:** pues te doy la bienvenida y me alegra que te este gustando el fic

**tema.chan.90:** ooo tus animos me han sido de gran ayuda de verdad que me han hecho bien ojala y este cap tambien te guste

**Kuraujia-san:** que bien que te guste el tuyo tambien me gusta mucho el de las niñeras a y con respecto al ultimo comentario que me hiciste creo que si te va a gustar el fik despues de todo -

de verdad que mil gracias por firmarme pase por un mal momento en esta semana y me puse a leer los rr y me animaba gracias - dejenme un rr bueno me voy baayy


	6. Chapter 6

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Y MAS KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NO PUEDO EXPRESAR DE OTRA MANERA EL COMO ME SIENTO POR UNA PARTE MUY MUY FELIZ CON USTEDES POR DEJARME RR TAN HERMOSOS DE VEDAD QUE SON GENIALES Y GRACIAS A ESO ESTE CAO LO PUSE UN TANTO MAS LARGO QUE DE COSTUMBRE SI BIEN PIDO UNA DISCULPA PORQUE HABIA DICHO QUE IBA A SUBIR MAS SEGUIDO Y TENIA PLANEADO HACERLO EL MARTES PERO NO SE SI SUPIERON QUE AQUI EN MONTERREY HUBO UN MALDITO VENTARRON QUE FUE CLASIFICADO COMO HURACAN SOLO QUE SIN AGUA , DIOS ESTUBO EN VERDAD HORRIBLE ACCIDENTES POR TODAS PARTES, AVENIDAS CERRADAS Y LO PEOR QUE ME SUSEDIO A MI  
¡NOS CORTARON LA LUZ! DESDE EL MARTES EN LA MAÑANA HASTA HACE COMO UNA HORA QUE LLEGO PFF DE LO PEOR BUENO GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSION AQUI ESTA EL OTRO KAP **

* * *

Eso era, era la razón, ese era el verdadero motivo tan importante para poder ser feliz el amor

Eso era, era la razón, ese era el verdadero motivo tan importante para poder ser feliz _el amor_

Creía que ya jamás iba a sentir amor por alguna persona, pero

_Ella lo cambio todo_

¿Cómo¿Cómo era posible? Que hubiese alguien tan maravilloso como ella

Realmente lo mejor del mundo era ella, tenia que estar con ella, le afectaba no estar con ella

Ver su sonrisa, oler su aroma, sentir su tacto, oír su dulce voz, lo único que le faltaba era poder saborearla

Y en verdad quería hacerlo 

Dios debía dejar de pensar en ella (por ahora) 

Llego a la torre de la hokage en donde ya estaban reunidos casi todos solo faltaba él y tenten que aun no llegaba toco a la puerta y se escucho un "pase" entro

-se puede saber en donde has estado!- exclamo la rubia que ahí estaba 

-hmp- fue lo único que dijo; a ella ¿que rayos le importaba? (claro quitando el echo de que era la hokage y que lo mando llamar 

-bien ahora solo falta que llegue…-

En eso entro una joven de dos coletas

-lamento la demora - vio los ahí presentes estaban naruto, lee, sasuke y _ellos_ además de que…… _estaban tomados de las manos_

-en donde te habías metido!- lo mismo que al otro

- no en ningún lado- respondió algo nerviosa a lo que todos la miraron extrañados

- bueno, los he llamado porque tengo una misión para ustedes,-

-¡sssssssssiiiiiiiiiii!- gritaron al unísono lee y naruto

-¡naruto, lee¡Cállense que no me dejan terminar!- naruto y lee guardaron silencio

-bueno como les decía, tienen que ir a la aldea de la arena, donde se encontraran con el kazekage y el les dirá que hacer después- 

-esta bien ¿Cuándo salimos?- pregunto uchiha

-mañana a 1hora así que es mejor que se vayan a descansar, pueden retirarse- y con un gesto de la mano les indico que salieran no sin antes decir – sakura tu quédate, necesito hablar contigo – 

Neji y sakura se miraron entre si, mientras que los demás los miraban extrañados, bueno solo dos de ellos los dos que quedaban los miraban con cierta rabia y tristeza.

-claro tsunade-shishou – giro para ver a neji y lo beso entre la boca y la mejilla - nos vemos luego- y le sonrió 

Éste lo comprendió y semisonrio– si te estaré esperando – y se marcho seguido de los demás, en lo que tsunade y sakura se quedaban solas en la oficina 

-sakura ¿estas saliendo con neji?- pregunto sin rodeos (creo que se esta quedado ciega por no ver lo del beso)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

De verdad que el amor, es algo complicado. Nos hace jugarretas de vez en cuando, quiere saber si en verdad nos merecemos a esa persona tan especial para nosotros. Trabaja de forma incomprensible, divertida y misteriosa

Nos muestra lo bello de todo, hace que hagamos cosas que jamás creíamos que haríamos, en verdad el amor esta hecho para los valientes, para aquellos que quieren algo más en su vida tan monótona.

Era eso la razón de vivir _el amor_

Y claro que lo iba a conseguir después de todo _el fin justifica los medios_ y él se iba a basar en muchos medios para poder lograr su cometido, para poder recuperarla 

Miro la hora, ya era tiempo de que llegara

-sasuke?- 

-hmp, por acá- 

Estaban debajo del puente e iban a comenzar por planear el como harían para separar a sakura y neji 

-¿y bien¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?-

-hmp, no seas tan impaciente, mañana en la misión hay que ver bien cual es el tipo de relación llevan – 

-creo que eso esta mas que claro sasuke – menciono molesta

-no me refiero a eso, si no a la cantidad de confianza que se tienen o como es que se comportan al estar ellos 2 cuando están solos de cuando hay gente presente- empezaba a enfadarse ¿acaso lo creía estupido? 

-A ya – lo medito un momento- y ¿para que quieres saber eso¿Te arrepentirás si su relación es buena? – 

- claro que no, poco me importa si se llevan bien o no – desvió la mirada sumamente molesto

Tenten se sintió algo incomoda ¿lo había hecho enfurecer? Si era eso lo mejor sería retirarse a una distancia prudente, ya sabia como era el carácter de sasuke y enojado no era nada bueno 

¿Cómo la pelirosa lo podía aguantar? Incluso los había visto discutir en ciertas ocasiones pero…

Él jamás la había dañado, (en cierta manera) como hacía con muchos otros y otras, el hecho de ser mujer no era un impedimento para sasuke y lastimar a quien lo hubiese hecho enfadar, pero a sakura… a ella no le había hecho nada, en verdad la amaba 

¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué sakura era la dueña del corazón de sasuke y de neji? Bueno poco le importaba sasuke, pero neji era otro cuento.

-¿sasuke¿Estas enojado?-

-no- volteo a verla y ella pudo ver que si estaba enojado, pero opto por no seguir con eso no quería que el le hiciera daño 

-y entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-ya te lo dije los observaremos de aquí a la aldea de la arena, después ahí te diré que hacer te veo en la mañana – y se marcho con un poof

-bien, ha empezado, no debo de flaquear, debo de conseguir aquello que mi corazón anhela y eso es neji- 

Y con todo esto se marcho a casa, tenia que caminar un tramo algo largo ya que no quedaba muy cerca su casa y al pasar por un parque los vio estaban en una banca neji y sakura 

¿Qué demonios hacían ellos ahí tan tarde?

Lo mejor seria ir a investigar se transformo en un lindo y pequeño petirrojo y se acerco a ellos sigilosamente sin ser detectada

-entonces esta bien ¿o no? –

-claro que esta bien- 

-no crees que tendremos problemas por esto saku?-

-hay claro que no, al fin y al cabo ya lo hemos hecho ¿o no? – 

¿Que habían hecho que?

-tal vez pero…- 

-o vamos no te vas a echar para atrás verdad?-

-… pero siento que esto no va a funcionar-

SIIIII ellos dos se separarían y ella no tendría nada que ver, y podría estar con neji SSIIIIIIII

-esta bien, entonces lo dejamos- se levanto de la banca iba a empezar a caminar cuando neji la sujeto del brazo- ¿Qué quieres?-

-tu sabes bien que es lo que quiero- y la abrazo 

_No puede ser__….,_ ese era un abrazo tan bello, se veía tierno y calido 

Neji nunca había sido así con nadie, _excepto con sakura_

Observo como él le decía algo en el oído, le susurraba, seguramente se disculpaba con ella, le decía cosas lindas, y todo eso por una mini-discusión hmp de seguro ni a discusión llegaba pero neji no quería apartarse de sakura eso estaba mas que claro 

Apenas y se había comenzado a alejar, él ya la había retenido entre sus brazos para que no se fuera 

Definitivamente quería estar con ella 

Y si ¿el plan no funcionaba¿Y si en ves de recuperarlo terminaba por perderlo hasta como un amigo?

-_no, no quiero eso, prefiero tenerlo como amigo a no tenerlo_ – fueron los pensamientos de la castaña

Se fijo que sakura le había correspondido el abrazo, de pronto se separo de él 

-ven acompáñame a mi casa – lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo 

Se sintió desfallecer, pero ya había empezado con el plan, había visto como son mientras están solos ellos eran muy unidos aunque… 

¡Un momento!

En el momento en el que el le había dicho que tenia problemas, ella lo iba a dejar¡claro! ella no lo amaba en verdad si, si, si, eso tenia que ser _deseaba que así fuera, así seria mas fácil separarlos_

Se fue a dormir a su casa ya pensaría que hacer mañana lo mejor ahora era descansar para la misión 

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la entrada de la aldea estaban todos reunidos, la única que faltaba era sakura, 

¿Por qué no llegaba?

-hey neji ¿porque no ha llegado sakura-chan?- pregunto el rubio

Neji lo miro serio, y se dio cuenta que todos lo miraban fijamente como esperando la respuesta; aunque a decir verdad la mirada que le dedicaba el Uchiha era de odio profundo eso lo divirtió un poco 

-_tenia razón_- fue lo que el hyuuga pensó – no se anoche no me dijo nada solo que la esperara aquí 

-¿a-ano-che!- respondieron al unísono lee y naruto 

- si- miro a sasuke estaba al borde del cólera eso lo divirtió aun mas

-neji y que hacías anoche con sakura?- 

Todos la miraron con sorpresa ¿Por qué tenten preguntaba eso?

-nada- respondió seco la pregunta le había cogido de sorpresa pero _estaba algo sonrojado_

-o ya veo- y volteo su vista 

-o ahí viene sakura-chan – 

A una velocidad increíble venia una pelirosa con un pequeño morral 

-ya llegue disculpen la demora – 

-no importa vamonos- neji le tendió el brazo que ella tomo gustosa

A lo que sasuke no hizo mas que enfadarse, tenten y lee entristecieron y naruto no entendía ni papa (tal vez un limón si pero ya para la papa era pedir demasiado) (xD creo que yo sola me entendí) 

Se dirigieron en silencio absoluto los únicos que hablaban eran naruto y lee hablando de lo estupendo que sería la misión y no se cuanta cosa mas 

Sasuke noto que sakura y neji si se hablaban pero no con la boca si no que con los ojos, hacían caras, gestos y uno que otro ademán para entenderse ellos y que nadie mas los entendiera……. Definitivamente daba un buen resultado porque ni tenía idea de lo que pudieran estar hablando ellos dos

Tenten iba sumergida en su mundo ¿debía seguir con el plan después de lo visto la noche anterior?

Además de que cuando disimuladamente volteaba a verlos ellos iban en su mundo totalmente felices, y ella ¿que? 

Solo estorbaba 

¡No! No quería creer eso el Hyuuga era muy importante, debía jugársela, aunque tuviese el peligro de perderlo en su totalidad

Estaba anocheciendo debían parar a descansar para tener fuerzas para continuar al dia siguiente 

-bueno este me parece un buen lugar para acampar- propuso el cejotas

-si yo opino igual dattebayo- lo apoyo el rubio

- bueno sakura y yo iremos a recoger madera seca y agua ustedes levanten las tiendas de acampar – y se fueron de ahí 

-¡no¡Jamás recuperare a sakura-san¡Neji como a podido hacerme esto!- de un momento a otro lee se había alterado y había estado en un estado muy raro 

-tenten- llamo sasuke 

- que?-

-iré a ver a sakura, tu quédate y distrae al dobe y a tu amigo rarito 

-pero…- y no pudo terminar el ya se había marchado – oshh pero que se cree?-

Naruto y tenten levantaban las tiendas, lee lloraba, y los otros tres?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un lago cercano al lugar donde estaban acampando, estaba la parejita neji sostenía unos trozos de madera mientras que con la mirada vigilaba a s novia, ésta recolectaba agua del lago, y en un árbol cercano a él se encontraba un shinobi viendo con atención cada movimiento de los otros dos 

-sakura con eso es suficiente ya vamonos- 

-claro, pero…-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-pensé que querías hablar conmigo-

-pues a decir verdad si-

-¿y bien?-

-pues, yo mira,-

-no puedo creer que estés balbuceando frente a mi – le dijo burlonamente 

-¬¬-

-bueno ya, continua-

-creo que ya deberíamos hacerlo-

Sasuke casi se cae del árbol ¿Qué demonios le pedía? Tenia que ir a romperle la cara cuanto antes

-si yo también estaba pensado lo mismo-

No… cerezo no podía querer eso ¿verdad? 

-¿cuando?-

-pues que te parece cuando acabemos la misión, porque durante ella seria algo raro-

-pero piensa que seria muy divertido como para recordarlo ¿o no?-

-bueno eso si, entonces ¿apenas lleguemos a la aldea de la arena?-

-si cuanto antes mejor, en verdad que cada vez me impaciento más –

-ok –

De pronto frente a ellos apareció sasuke con la cara de total enfado 

-se puede saber ¿que hacen?- pregunto muy molesto

-pues recolectando agua ¿Qué no ves?- dijo sakura mientras le enseñaba la cubeta llena de agua 

-así es uchiha, no se porque vienes a reclamarnos, claramente dijimos que estaríamos recolectando agua ¿Qué te ocurre? – cambio su mirada a una de burla sin que saku lo notase – celoso?

Sakura volteo a verlo inmediatamente ¿Qué le ocurría¿Por qué decía eso? 

-hmp, de ti nunca hyuuga – y lo miro peor de cómo ya lo estaba viendo y es que si se auto-admitía que eran celos pero hyuuga no tenía porque enterarse 

-bueno, bueno, creo que es mejor irnos al campamento – propuso sakura el ambiente se ponía tenso

-claro cariño, vamonos – la tomo de la mano y empezó a caminar - no vienes uchiha?

-hmp- ahora si que estaba muy muy molesto 

Ese estupido de cabello largo, estaba mas que complacido con sakura llevándola de la mano pero… _quien no_ pensó

Huí es que era insoportable verlos juntos, tan felices. . . .

¿Felices¿Sakura era feliz con hyuuga? No, no, no eso era mentira 

Volteo a verlos iban hablando de no se que cosas de una embolia hipocondríaca de la señora takani 

¿Qué demonios era eso? Ni idea pero ellos se entendían y no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo 

Tal vez sería más difícil separarlos, de lo que había pensado, es decir 

¡Eran como uña y mugre¡Quijote y sancho¡Matemáticas y dolor!

Se llevaban bien, se entendían, _se querían_

_-será que ellos__¿son el uno para el otro? –_ pensó sasukito mientras veía hacía delante donde iba el gay con cerezo tomados de la mano, platicando, ella sonriéndole ampliamente, él sonriéndole levemente, y mandándose moradas indescifrables para él ; bajo la mirada ese imbecil pagaría muy caro por atreverse a quitarle a haruno pagaría MUY caro, de eso no había duda 

Habían llegado al campamento, se encontraban cenando naruto al lado de sasuke tratando de calmarlo; tenten al lado de lee escuchando sus quejas de lo injusta que era la vida y neji y sakura sentados muy juntos del otro disfrutando de lo lindo de la vida (¬¬')

- bueno, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a la cama- dijo naruto

-si yo opino igual – sonrió de extraña manera neji viendo de reojo a sasuke quien estaba más rojo que de costumbre (ya era costumbre verlo así de tan enojado que se ponía) 

-bien y como vamos a dormir? – pregunto lee con total ingenuidad acerca de lo que estaba pasando

-pues, naruto dormirá con sasuke, lee con tenten y yo y sakura claro esta – dijo neji muy calmado como si nada 

-…-sakura se le quedo viendo ¿Qué tramaba¿Qué no iban a esperar hasta llegar a la aldea?

-¿PERO QUE TE PASA! – dijeron (gritaron) al unísono sasuke, naruto y lee 

Tenten se había perdido al escuchar la manera de distribución de cómo dormirían 

-¿Qué? No les gusto como dormiríamos?- se estaba burlando

Sakura por fin cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, solo suspiro no tenia deseos de pelear, ni discutir con nadie, desde hacia días que se sentía mal y no sabia porque 

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- uchiha iba a cometer un asesinato

-¿y eso?- neji se divertía de sobremanera con la situación 

-¡COMO QUE PORQUE? ESTAS LOCO SI PIENSAS QUE DORMIRAS CON SAKURA- 

-No tienes de que preocuparte, somos pareja es normal que durmamos juntos- 

-…- tenten estaba que se moría, osea que a el no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo de hecho deseaba dormir con sakura y no le importaba que ella estuviese ahí viéndolo y escuchando todo lo que el decía; si definitivamente quería morirse 

En cambio sasuke quería matar a aquel desgraciado, que quería llevarse a sakura 

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE LO PERMITO!- dijo sasuke

-no necesito tu permiso, ella no es nada tuyo- 

Eso si le calo, era verdad, no era parte de ella 

Pero se aseguraría que pronto lo fuera 

_Ya no quería estar solo_

-chicos- llamo sakura era mejor calmarles los humos ya sabia como era cada uno los conocía a la perfección

Naruto y lee pasaban de la discusión ya sabían que cuando esos se enojaban era lo peor y aun mas si se enojaban el uno con el otro 

-nee, neji, sasuke- la pelirosa trataba de calarle los ánimos, pero no podía, no le prestaban la mas mínima atención

Fue entonces cuando se percato de Tenten que estaba como que ida se preocupo 

-tenten ¿estas bien?- le pregunto

- ¿he? – sakura estaba frente a ella con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro, de extraña manera se sintió bien ante esa cara, sakura no le hacia nada de burla de que estaba de novia con neji – claro ¿Por qué preguntas?

-…- sakura la vio un momento como que examinándola – oye que te parece si nos vamos a dormir?- 

-¿Qué? Pero tu que no te vas a dormir con…- 

-no, en este momento se ve que esta ocupado, además. . . no tenía muchos deseos de dormir con él – y le sonrió de una manera que a tenten le pareció muy calida y sincera

-claro – y se encaminaron hacia una de las tiendas 

-sakura-chan ¿te vas a dormir?- pregunto incrédulo el rubio

-así es-

-pero y neji y sasuke-teme?-

-déjalos tu también márchate a dormir, a esos dos les gusta que les hagan arguende ni los peles – y se metió a la tienda de acampar seguida de tenten 

Dentro de la tienda de las chicas

-sakura- 

-¿si?- 

-¿Por qué quisiste dormir conmigo y no con neji?-

-acaso esta mal?- le había dado la espalda empezaba a cambiarse para ponerse la pijama

-no, no es eso, solo que me pareció extraño, después de todo el es tu novio y…- sakura se había vuelto para mirarla y lo hacia de una manera tan seria que pensó que pasar tanto tiempo con hyuuga y uchiha ya le había hecho mal 

-tenten- empezó mientras empezaba a meterse en la bolsa de dormir – si amas a alguien lo mas normal es que quieras estar con esa persona, pero… a veces no se puede estar con esa persona ¿no crees?-

-si estoy de acuerdo – menciono con tristeza 

-sabes… cuando la necesidad de que esa persona este junto a ti es tan grande, debes ir por ella no importa qué, pues lo amas, solo así serás feliz con aquella persona a la que amas estando con el, deberías luchar mas por lo que quieres y no por lo que quieran los demás – tenten se había quedado sin habla ¿Qué acababa de decir? 

-saku…- no pudo terminar

-buenas noches tenten, debemos dormir mañana nos espera un dia agotador – dijo dando fin a la platica, cortándola secamente

-…- tenten estaba sumergida un tanto con lo que le había dicho sakura -_¿con que pelear por lo que quieres he?-_

.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fuera de la tienda 

-Y YO TE DIGO QUE ELLA NO VA A DORMIR CONTIGO!- 

-sasuke, empiezas a impacientarme; lo que yo haga deje de hacer con mi novia es muy, muy mi problema – 

-AHORA SI TE VOY A …- 

Un lindo chico de ojos azules paro la absurda pelea 

Chicos, chicos ya basta no se han dado cuenta de que las chicas se fueron a dormir desde hace mas de 40 min.?-

-?- los dos voltearon a ver y si, no estaba ninguna de las dos muchachas 

-apenas se dan cuenta? Pero que tontos son anden ya vamos a dormirnos – y se metió a una de las tiendas 

Se dedicaron un par de miradas asesinas mas, y cada uno se fue a dormir uchiha con uzumaki y neji con lee

-0-

Era de dia, el sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte, pensó en la pelirosa se había ido a dormir sin si quiera decirle nada ¿Por qué lo había hecho? 

Suspiro la verdad, era muy enigmática 

Aun a pesar de llevar tiempo considerable juntos, no la entendía del todo 

Escucho algunos ruidos, volvió su vista, y la vio aun con su cara de adormilada se veía linda lo tenia que admitir 

-buenos días sakura-

-buenos días neji –

-¿Por qué anoche te dormiste y ni me dijiste nada?-

-estabas muy ocupado peleándote con sasuke, como para poder acercarme y decirte cualquier cosa –

-tal vez – concedió

-aun no ha despertado nadie ¿verdad?-

-al parecer no-

-bueno así podemos hablar un poco más tranquilos- 

-te cansa estar conmigo?- dijo arqueando una ceja

-no, nada que ver, es solo que me fastidia un poco todo esto-

- que no fue esta tú idea-

-pues si, pero no imagine que fuera tan cabezota-

-¿tu crees?- se burlo 

-ahora veo por que me…- se cayo al instante al ver a uchiha y naruto salir de una de las tiendas – mas tarde quiero que hablar contigo ¿entendido? – 

-claro, como tu digas cariño- 

La pelirosa solo volteo y le sonrió. Él jamás se cansaba de eso, en cierta manera estaba bien pero todo el tiempo, eso si le incomodaba un poco y con mayor razón si una de las razones para llamarla así era molestar a sasuke 

-¡buenos días, sakura-chan, neji!– 

-buenos días naruto – le dijo la rosada

-buenos – dijo el castaño al momento que empezaba una guerra de miradas con el azabache 

-ayy ya no vayan a empezar ustedes dos- dijo la pelirosa con una grado muy alto de fastidio

Los tres chicos la miraron extrañados 

-te encuentras bien sakura-chan? – 

-claro naruto no te preocupes- volteo hacia las tiendas – es mejor que vaya a despertar a tenten, se esta haciendo tarde – volteo a ver a neji – podrías levantar a lee, neji-kun? 

-claro- 

Cada uno se metió a la tienda se sus correspondientes compañeros de tienda para despertarlos

En lo que sasuke y naruto se quedaron afuera 

-sasuke-teme – 

-que quieres usuratonkachi – estaba muy enfadado con la escenita que vio 

-¿sigues con lo mismo?-

- … - 

-sasuke, ya deja ir a sakura-chan- 

-no-

-así solo la vas a lastimar más-

-no no lo haré ya veras naruto, sakura va ser mía te lo aseguro- 

-teme- había reproche en su voz 

-ya deja eso, no soy un mocoso como para que me estés reprendiendo- 

-pero actúas como uno – 

-y tu no?- 

-yo no lo hago para lastimar a alguien- 

-no la quiero lastimar solo la quiero a mi lado ya te lo he dicho- 

-pero teme… - se cayó al instante al ver a sakura salir de una de las tiendas

Los dos voltearon a verla; uno examinándola y el otro no supo muy bien de que manera la miraba

-¿Qué pasa¿Por qué me ven así? –

-no por nada sakura-chan, es solo que hoy estas más bonita que de costumbre, verdad teme? – a lo cual asintió levemente el ultimo uchiha y volteo su rostro

Aquello saco de onda a sakura y… ¿eso que tenía que ver¿Y porque sasuke le seguía la corriente a naruto? 

-aja –

-¿acaso no nos crees sakura-chan?- pregunto nerviosamente el ojiazul

-por supuesto que no- se paro en frente de ellos – ustedes no me engañan ¿Qué me están ocultando? 

Los dos varones de equipo 7 se miraron entre sí ¿Qué le iban a contestar?

-o ya veo- se giraron para mirarla – con que así están las cosas, bien - y se fue a ordenar las cosas que estaban desordenadas por ahí 

-uiii, creo que sakura-chan se molesto – 

-hmp¿tu crees?- dijo con total ironía

-mmm – 

-olvídalo dobe-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de haber desayunado en un silencio incomodo, ya estaban de nuevo camino ala aldea adelante iban naruto y lee hablando de lo emocionante que sería la misión que ya era hora de que les tocara algo así, después neji y sakura tomados de la mano y hablando muy bajito, casi sin mover los labios para que nadie los oyera y bien que lo estaban logrando por que atrás venían sasuke y tenten y aunque hacían un esfuerzo muy grande para ver que era lo que ocurría con esos dos no lograban nada 

-¿de que crees que estén hablando?- pregunto bajito tenten 

-no lo se tampoco alcanzo a ver u oír nada –

-y bien¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-pues, no lo se, esta mañana sakura se molesto-

-y eso?-

-yo que se- respondió con total fastidio 

-mmm-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron a la aldea de la arena donde el kazekage les informo que por los alrededores había una especie de bandidos que se querían apoderar de la aldea, en distintas ocasiones la habían atacado y que por lo tanto muchos de los ninjas estaban malheridos 

Su trabajo ahí era reforzar a la aldea además de protegerla 

-bueno las cosas no están tan mal como yo creía – dijo hyuuga 

-en serio a ver- menciono la pelirosa acercándose mucho a su novio quien traía unos documentos en las manos 

-teme, relájate- susurro naruto al ver como empezaba a enfadarse mucho sasuke 

-tenten¿Segura que te encuentras bien?- pregunto lee al ver como su amiga rompía fácilmente un kunai que tenía en la mano ((daba miedo ¬¬))

-lee- un aura maligna se formaba alrededor de la chica – aléjate siete metros – Dios era mejor obedecerla si quería seguir con vida 

-ok- se alejo como pavo en navidad

Llevaban dos días con lo mismo, no se habían aparecido aquellos bandidos, era extraño

Iban de grupos de dos en dos por suerte, azares del destino o yo que se; habían tocado neji con sasuke, tenten con sakura, y naruto con lee; se habían dividido la zona de manera equitativa para poder cubrir mejor y descubrir que pasaba con todo el asunto ese, y estaban en las afueras de la aldea 

Ahora pasemos a las parejas

**Pareja 1: tenten y sakura**

Llevaban alrededor de 3 horas examinando todo el lugar y nada no encontraban nada 

Tenten miraba con atención a su rival en el amor, sakura, iba delante de ella examinando el lugar detenidamente y tomado algunas muestras para después examinarlas 

Ni cuenta se había dado de la manera en que la estaban mirando, ella iba en su mundo totalmente eso era lo que pasaba cuando se ponía a pensar en varias cosas a la vez como lo hacia ahora y por eso le había pedido a tenten que ella le cubriera la espalda mientras examinaba 

Se puso a pensar en que métodos habría usado sakura para poder atraer a los 2 hombres de hielo, sasuke y neji,

No le importaba sasuke, pero mira que con eso haya logrado que él hyuuga también cayera, tenia que saberlo a toda costa, porque si no era para usarlo en su contra sería para poder usarlo ella

No se dio cuenta en el momento en el cual sakura había parado repentinamente, por lo que ella siguió hasta chocar con ella 

-auch!- se escucharon dos jóvenes gritar 

-¿tenten que te pasa¿Por qué me chocas así?- 

Como estaban en las ramas de un árbol, mientras iban saltando, al detenerse sakura y que tenten la chocara se fueron hasta el suelo, afortunadamente no estaban en un lugar muy alto y eran resistentes a los golpes 

-perdona iba distraída- se disculpo 

-bueno, no importa; ¿en que pensabas?-

-¿he¿Qué? –

-que en que pensabas, para que una joven de tu estatus se distraiga así tiene que ser algo de importancia-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

- te conozco bien tenten, eres una kunoichi muy buena, cada vez que hablan de ti solo son maravillas¿Qué quieres que piense de ti? Si no es eso, sabes creo que por eso te admiro- la pelirosada comenzó a caminar 

-…- sakura pensaba de esa forma con respecto a ella, hasta la admiraba, y ella. . . – oye sakura –

Sakura solo se volteo a verla dándole a entender que tenía su atención

-yo también te admiro – dijo bajito 

- ¿en serio? – no se dio cuenta cuando sakura se acerco nuevamente a ella 

Tenten aun estaba sentada en el suelo, mira hacia arriba donde vio que sakura le tendía una mano para poder levantarse

Tomo su mano y se levanto, sakura de nuevo empezó a caminar 

- sakura- 

-dime tenten- ahora solo le contesto y no paro, tenten la alcanzo

- puedo hablar contigo es que es algo… personal – 

-claro- y le sonrió – dime que te agobia? 

- tu –

-¿he? – paro en seco al oír eso ¿Qué cosa le dijo? – a que te refieres? – 

-sakura, te lo mencione con anterioridad, te admiro no me explico como puedes ser así – 

-¿así¿En que forma? No te estoy entendiendo – 

Habían llegado nuevamente a la aldea, después de no haber obtenido ninguna información. Estaban en el lobby del hotel donde estaban hospedados, disfrutaban de una taza de té con distintos pastelitos mientras conversaban

- sakura neji te dijo porque sale contigo – 

- no, osea no exactamente ¿A dónde quieres llegar? – 

- ¿quieres decir que solo aceptaste porque si? – 

-no, claro que no todo tiene un porque –

- ¿y cual es tu porque? – empezaba a notarse los celos que estaba guardando 

Sakura sonrió - ¿para que quieres saber? – 

- mera curiosidad, es decir; neji es mi amigo desde hace mucho, solo me dio algo de curiosidad, como alguien como _tú_ le pudo gustar a _él _– dijo ya enfadada 

-amm pues él no te lo dijo – a sakura no le había gustado como le empezaba a hablar tenten

- no, de eso n hablo con él – 

-ha, bueno pues la verdad es que es un secreto - dijo divertida

-neji lo sabe? – 

-no, pero imagino que se lo intuye; él no es nada tonto –

-Si lo se-

- a todo esto ¿Cómo es que llegamos a hablar de mi relación con neji? – hizo un geto divertido con el muffin que tenia en la mano lo cual le pareció algo infantil a tenten, 

- quien sabe – le resto importancia tenten 

Sakura solo la miro, y dio un suspiro – sabes, deberías de observar mas lo que hay a tu alrededor y tomar tus decisiones mas rápido y por ti sola – tenten la miro como que no entendiendo – cunado en verdad deseas algo debes de dar todo por ello –

¿Qué habría querido decir sakura con eso?

-¿a que te refieres?- ¿sakura se habría dado cuenta de que le gustaba neji?

-te gusta ¿no? – 

-…- no dijo nada se había quedado sin habla, sakura se había dado cuenta 

-lo sabía- sonrió ampliamente 

No sabia que decirle, es que ¿Qué le puedes decir a la novia del amor de tu vida¿confesarle todo? 

- mira sakura yo…-

-no importa – tenten se sorprendió por eso – esta bien que te guste un muchacho

-pero, sakura no es cualquier muchacho es tu…-

- ¿mi que? Tenten ¿Quién te gusta?- tenten se no supo si tranquilizarse o asustarse 

Sakura no sabia quien era quien le gustaba

-no es no…-

-oh, ya se – su voz se sereno y se puso seria – te gusta sasuke ¿verdad? – 

-¿Qué? No yo…-

-no es necesario que lo ocultes te prometo no decirle nada - sonrió mas no era igual que siempre 

-te enojaste con el?-

-te lo contó- afirmo y tenten solo asintió - no te preocupes es solo que en cierta manera soy un poco posesiva con naruto y sasuke y me disgusto que estuvieran hablando de algo que yo no pueda enterarme –

-ha, pero sakura no es sasuke quien me gusta –

-entonces quien?- pregunto confundida y con una sonrisita

-espera-

-¿Que?- 

-a ti todavía te gusta sasuke!-

-¿pero que dices?-

-sii, si no porque pones esa cara de felicidad! Cuando te dije que no era sasuke quien me gustaba ¿he? Vamos niégame que te gusta sasuke 

-¿Qué? – la voz de un joven sonó por el lugar

Las chicas voltearon a verlo era neji, que se había quedad estático al oír tal cosa 

¿y ahora que¿Qué iba a pasar?

* * *

OO graciasss de verdadd!

**gabriela alejandra velasquez: **tengo que pedirte una enorme disculpa porque no puedo resolver esa duda de tu mente es que aun no lo se pero he de decirte y creo que no lo habia hecho antes pero aqui en mi colegio todos me conocen como la niña shojo-trauma-sasusaku así que ya te imaginaras jeje mil gracias por tu rr

**tema.chan.90:** si es lindo hacer todo lo que este en tus manos por aquellos a quienes amamos pero muhahahaha las cosas a veces duelen emm perdon momento de locura gracias por los animos en verdad que me son de mucha ayuda 

**kuraujia-san:** creo que saldre lastimada si sigo escribiendo jeje pero ojala que innerkuraujia-san venga a ayudarme porque si no tendre que escribir desde el hospital jeje que maravilla que te guste y te repito que si te va a gustar seeee bay bay thank por tu rr - aktaliza! tu fik! 

**rilka: **jajaja cuando lei tu rr y mencionaste lo de tantan y saku llorando y los otros de gays me lo imagine y te juro que me estaba atacando de la risa pues no lo habia pensado asi jajajaja ;;si fue un poco doloroso que le pidiera ayuda a tenten pero piensa que el lo hace como la amiga que cree que ella es 

**sakurocefiro:** que bien que te vaya gustando y aunque no le pidio matrimonio en este cap las cosas cambiaran tal vez para bien o para mal hay que ver que y pues en ocaciones las alianzas resultan tenemos de ejemplo lo de la segunda guerra mundial a unos les sirvio a otros no 

**ailei-chan:** ayyy no te preocupoes te psaste a dejar rr y eso es mucho gratziee de korazon por hacerlo ! ojala y te vaya gustando como va el fik hai nos veremos en otro kap

¡gracias a todos! por cierto hay algunas personas que me agregaron a sus f/f mil gracias tmb plis si se pueden un dia kon un ratito que tengan dejenme un rr me gustaria saber su opinion 

bueno ahora si bay bay me voy de mini-vacaciones kon mis papas ¬¬ no se cuando regrse lo mas seguroesque el dom y ya les subo el marteso mierkoles a ver que pasa que esten muy bien matta nee


	7. Chapter 7

hey hola hola hola, lamento la demora (hui un verso sin esfuerso jejeje xD) hoy estoy muy feliz  
no tienen una idea de cuanto disfruto de estar sola en casa, me da más tiempo para escribir  
jojojojojojo y se fueron al parque de diversiones es lo malo (no me llevan ;.;)  
bueno en fin espero que sea de su agrado este cap gracias por los rr estan super lindos no me  
canso de verlos, hasta ya le dio envdia a una amiga de ver ke bonitas kosas dicen jojo  
diganme no lo olviden para ver si le cambio algo o no es que como que se me va la inspiracion  
derepente y me aguito bueno disfruten la lectura

* * *

- espera-

-¿Que?-

-a ti todavía te gusta sasuke!!-

-¿pero que dices?-

-sii si no porque pones esa cara de felicidad?! Cuando te dije que no era sasuke quien me gustaba ¿he? Vamos niégame que te gusta sasuke –

-¿Qué? – la voz de un joven sonó por el lugar

Las chicas voltearon a verlo era neji, que se había quedado estático al oír tal cosa

¿Y ahora que? ¿Qué iba a pasar?

-tenten repite lo que dijiste – dijo frió y seco el hyuuga

-pues…- no sabia si continuar era verdad que ella quería separar a sakura de él pero, él amaba a sakura y si diciéndole eso ¿le partía el corazón?

-¿y bien?- neji se impacientaba cada vez más y más

Tenten miro a sakura que se mantenía completamente serena,

¿Tan poco le importaba lo que pudiese pasar?

Ya nada importaba le diría a neji lo que había descubierto de sakura

-neji, sakura te ha estado utilizando todo este tiempo- miro a sakura que estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse

Dios ¡¡era una maldita!! Se reía de ella, estupida-pelo de chicle- zorra-ofrecida… (Ejem nos salimos del tema ¬¬)

-a sakura todavía le gusta sasuke, y aun con eso esta saliendo contigo, es una maldita- le dijo toda enojada

Neji miro a sakura y esta inmediatamente de estar casi al borde de la risa y puso totalmente seria

-sakura ven tenemos, que hablar-

-claro- se levanto de su lugar y vio como tenten sonreía superioramente, miro a neji que estaba de espaldas a ellas paso a un lado de ella y en un momento le susurro

-tenten se bien que te gusta neji – a tenten se le quito la sonrisa de la cara – no me será difícil que me crea a mi y no a ti, ten cuidado cuando juegues con fuego… porque te puedes quemar – sentencio

Y salio del lugar junto con neji

La castaña se quedo estática por un tiempo indefinido

Sakura sabia que le gustaba neji-Sakura sabia que le gustaba neji-Sakura sabia que le gustaba neji-

Sakura sabia que le gustaba neji-Sakura sabia que le gustaba neji-Sakura sabia que le gustaba neji

¡¿KYAA QUE DEMONIOS?!

¿Ella como supo eso? ¿Acaso era tan evidente? ¿Sakura era una adivina? Y si lo era… ¿porque diablos era una ninja?

-¿y ahora que voy a hacer?- se le estaba quebrando la voz

Era consiente de que si sakura le decía a neji que dijo lo de sasuke porque estaba enamorada de él, pensaría que era una treta para separarlo de sakura (aunque era eso ¿no?) ¡¡Pero no del todo!!

-tenten- se escucho a sus espaldas

Ella se giro y vio a lee mirándola preocupado - ¿estas bien tenten? –

No espero ninguna invitación y se aventó a los brazos de su amigo buscando protección

Se marcharon del lugar en donde estaban a uno mas tranquilo, lee quería poder tranquilizarla

**Pareja 2 neji y sasuke**

Llevaban desde que habían comenzado la misión, mas de 2 horas lanzándose miradas de odio puro

Si bien un enemigo los hubiera sorprendido al igual y ni lo pelarían era mas importante mandare el odio (xD!)

-no me hago a la idea de que ese imbecil-marica este de novio con sakura – pensaba sasuke mientras veía de reojo a neji quien iba en su mundo

Iban caminando cerca de un cerro lleno de abetos y de mas árboles les daba la sombra perfecta

De pronto un pensamiento surco la mente del moreno

-estar aquí con sakura sería de lo mejor- dijo neji

Grrrrr ¿Cómo era que el hyuuga iba pensando lo mismo que el?

-sasuke- neji paro de pronto

-…- éste solo lo vio con la típica mirada de enojo

-quiero que me aclares en este momento que es lo que sientes por sakura-

-eso no es de tu incumbencia- siguió caminando, neji no tenia porque entrarse de eso

-claro que si, te recuerdo que es **mi novia**- lo recalco haciendo que la ira del uchiha no aguantara más estar en su cuerpo

De un momento a otro le tiro un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, que neji no pudo ver por estar muy distraído burlándose de él, neji al momento de darse cuanta de que por fin sasuke se había hartado se sus comentarios, le divirtió aun mas pero… no le iba a dar el lujo de dejarse golpear por el así que le devolvió el golpe casi en la misma intensidad en la que él lo había hecho

Estuvieron así por un rato mas, shurikens por aquí y por allá jutsus de distintos tipos y golpes muy fuertes

Y todo eso por una estupida discusión que en verdad que era absurda

-0-

- Maldito hyuuga – dijo al momento en que escupía un poco de sangre

- tú eres el bastardo uchiha – menciono mientras sostenía uno de sus brazos, que le estaba doliendo mas de lo debido – así que en verdad te gusta **mi novia –**

Uchiha iba a golpear de nuevo al bastardo por estarle haciendo burla de esa manera pero fue detenido por un brazo

-¡¡teme!! ¿Pero que te pasa? –

-suéltame usuratonkachi – estaba muy enojado, difícilmente esta vez podría calmarle

-neji estas bien?- le pregunto lee

-hmp claro-

-¡¡ya basta ustedes dos!! ¡¿Que creen que pensaría sakura-chan si los viera peleando y supiera el motivo?!-

Los dos guardaron silencio, seguramente ella se enfadaría de sobremanera aunque… el hyuuga la llevaba de gane, ya que el podía molestarse, después de todo ella era su novia, y si otro se comportaba de manera rara con su novia era lógico que la celara

-será mejor que nos vayamos a la aldea antes de que se haga mas tarde- dijo lee quien ya estaba un poco harto con toda esa discusión

Naruto y sasuke se fueron a un puesto de ramen, mientras que lee y neji regresaban al hotel, se dirigieron hacia el lobby, lee había ido por unos tentempiés mientras neji buscaba en donde sentarse cuando vio a sakura y tenten platicando en una mesa cercana a él

Iba caminando tranquilamente cuando escucho hablar a tenten

-a ti todavía te gusta sasuke!!- grito la castaña

-¿pero que dices?-

-sii si no porque pones esa cara de felicidad?! Cuando te dije que no era sasuke quien me gustaba ¿he? Vamos niégame que te gusta sasuke-

-¿Qué? – fue lo único que atino a decir

Vio como las dos muchachas lo miraban con un poco de susto, se impaciento mas

-tenten repite lo que dijiste-

-pues…- ¿porque le costaba tanto decirle lo que ocurría?

-¿y bien?-

-neji, sakura te ha estado utilizando todo este tiempo; a sakura todavía le gusta sasuke, y aun con eso, esta saliendo contigo, es una maldita- le dijo toda enojada

Neji miro a sakura y esta inmediatamente de estar casi al borde de la risa y puso totalmente seria

-sakura ven tenemos, que hablar-

-claro- se levanto de su lugar y se fueron

Iban caminando en un silencio horrible, se sentía el tenso ambiente cada vez más y más

-¿y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decirme?-

-nada solo que tenten se alucina muchas cosas –

- tan poco te preocupa, lo que este yo pensando de ti –

- no, porque se que me tienes confianza y que me vas a creer a mi y no a ella –

- ¿así? – le dijo con burla

-pues si, después de todo por eso me elegiste a mi ¿no? Porque nos tenemos mucha confianza – le dijo con una gran sonrisa

– bien y…hablando de otra cosa ¿cuando quieres comenzar con lo que habíamos quedado? –

- pues creo que debemos comenzar ya, a final de cuentas se empieza a desesperar cada vez mas el organismo ¿o no? - se burlo

- si – y le sonrío – ya vamonos al hotel, a empezar además de que tengo que decirte algo que paso hoy –

- ¿Qué cosa? –

Y hyuuga empezó a relatarle lo ocurrido con sasuke

- y luego dices que no es cierto –

- hay ya déjame – y se le adelanto, él solo la miraba divertido, definitivamente jamás se cansaría de jugar así con ella

**Pareja 3 lee y naruto**

En el camino se habían encontrado con aquellos bandidos que merodeaban la aldea, los derrotaron sin mucha dificultad, pero de antemano sabían que esos no serian los únicos que habría estuvieron poco mas de 2 horas con lo mismo peleando, protegiendo, y en cierta manera divirtiéndose

Eran ayudados por algunos ninjas de la aldea de la arena por fin hallaron al jefe de esa conspiración fue llevado con el kazekage por los ninjas de la arena

Ellos iban a seguirlos cuando escucharon un fuerte estruendo y decidieron ir a ver que ocurría se encontraron con neji y sasuke peleándose de una manera brutal

Tenían que parar aquella pelea cuanto antes

-¡¡teme!! ¿Pero que te pasa? –

-suéltame usuratonkachi –

-¿neji estas bien?- le pregunto lee

-hmp claro-

-¡¡ya basta ustedes dos!! ¡¿Que creen que pensaría sakura-chan si los viera peleando y supiera el motivo?!-

Los dos guardaron silencio

-será mejor que nos vayamos a la aldea antes de que se haga mas tarde- dijo lee quien ya estaba un poco harto con toda esa discusión

Cuando neji y lee se fueron al hotel ellos, se dirigieron a un puesto de ramen y se pusieron charlar

-teme hasta cuando me vas a escuchar- naruto se estaba hartando de sobre manera

-hmp-

-Ya deja esa actitud, entiende de una vez por todas que ya no puedes tener a sakura-chan como novia –

- no la quiero como mi novia… -

Naruto iba a replicar cuando el continuo

- la quiero como mi mujer –

-¡¡no, no, no y simplemente no!! ¡¡Estas cada vez peor!! Deja ser feliz a sakura-chan, ella ya ha sufrido bastante por causa tuya como para que le vengas a arruinar de nuevo la vida, ¡tu solo sirves para lastimarla! – naruto se enojo mucho

Sasuke solo lo miro cuando el dijo eso ¿era eso verdad? ¿Lo único que podía hacer sasuke… era lastimarla?

No, no quería que fuese así, no podía ser verdad, pero en ese momento empezó a recordar todas las lagrimas que ella derramo en su nombre

Se sintió como el ser más despreciable del mundo

El que tanto la ama, y... solo esta para que ella sufra

Se encargaría de que fuera diferente, haría feliz y maravilloso cada dia de su vida como ella antes le prometió ahora sería él quien cumpliera con eso.

Pero el dobe ya no debería de saberlo, sino seguiría interfiriendo

- te veo en el hotel – y se marcho dejando solo a naruto

Iba caminando tranquilo, sereno; detrás de aquella joven de cabellos rosas, sin preocupación alguna se sentía muy bien en su compañía pero había algo que lo molestaba

En distintas ocasiones ya habían hablado de los sentimientos de la pelirosa hacia Uchiha y ella siempre decía que lo quería como un amigo nada más, pero algo le decía que no era así

- Sakura –

- ¿que? –

- en verdad ¿no lo amas? –

-¿he? ¿A Quien? –

- sakura no te hagas la graciosa –

- de verdad no se de que me estas hablando –

-te conozco muy bien ¿sabes? –

- pues lo dudo, sigues con lo mismo, ya te dije que no me gusta sasuke –

- no deberías mentirle a tu novio – le dijo acercándose mucho a su rostro

- en serio que a veces me asustas – le dijo apartándose de ahí

- o la gran haruno le tiene miedo a hyuuga neji – definitivamente jugar con ella, era muy divertido

- ni en tus sueños – se le acerco vio detrás de él y le susurro – ahora mismo nos esta observando tenten ¿tu porque crees que lo haga? –

-no lo se –

Según tenten, estaba muy bien escondida haciendo un jutsu que aparentaba no haber nada ahí donde estaba pero se equivocaba ya que sakura se había percatado de su presencia cosa que ella ignoraba

Los estaba viendo desde hacia un rato, después de que lee la consolara un rato le dijo que tenia deseos de caminar y se fue a dar un paseo por la aldea, pero oh que desgracia la suya cuando vio a Sakura y Neji jugando y platicando muy a gusto se fijo cuando se acercaron mucho el uno al otro, le dolía pensaba la manera de alejarlos y que no fuera al revés seguramente sakura ya le había llenado la cabeza de puras cosas a neji para que ya no pudiese volver a confiar en ella

Tenía que hacer algo, aunque cuando lo quiso hacer le salio el tiro por la culata, tenía que ir por sasuke y pedirla ayuda ya estaba harta de todo este asunto tenían que separarse ya

A decir verdad ya no le importaba mucho si neji le creía a sakura ya haría ella que entrara en razón

Una vez mas había pensado en asesinarla pero… sasuke al enterarse la mataría de la peor manera posible, mejor no, esa ya no era una opción teniendo a sasuke detrás de la rosada

Y se marcho del lugar en busca de él

El gran Sasuke Uchiha iba caminando a paso lento por las calles de la aldea de la arena, mirando al suelo con las manos en los bolsillos pensando en lo que tendría que hacer para lograr su nuevo objetivo ya que tenía otro

--_recuperar a Sakura Haruno--_

Ignoraba los suspiros que se oían de las chicas que lo veían, definitivamente no le importaba ninguna mujer que no fuera cerezo

Levanto su vista, un remolino de tierra se veía desde lo lejos, y se aproximaba a él se detuvo ya sabia de quien se trataba

Llego totalmente agitada, había corrido muy rápido par poder hablar con el uchiha cuanto antes y ahora estaba frente a él, hasta ella misma se sorprendió de su velocidad

- Sasuke, ya me estoy hartando de todo esto –

Sasuke solo la miraba, con su mirada de total desprecio hacia la humanidad

- tenemos que separarlos ya –

- y ahora? ¿Por qué tan desesperada? –

Tenten le contó a sasuke lo que ocurrió en el lobby del hotel consiguiendo que sasuke sintiera mas deseos aun de tener a su lado a cerezo, según tenten cerezo aun lo amaba y eso le daba ánimos

Esa noche se pusieron a discutir lo que harían al día siguiente, ahora por fin acabarían con ese estupido noviazgo

La mañana llego, esplendida era sumamente hermosa

En un parque se podían ver dos figuras hablando de un plan macabro (muahahaha xD) pero todo era por el bien y la felicidad así que recordando que _el fin justifica los medios_ llevarían acabo ese mismo dia y por fin todo ese embrollo terminaría. . .

Pasadas 4 horas

¡¡Con un demonio!! ¡¿Donde se habían metido sakura y neji?!

En todo ese tiempo ni sus luces, en donde,¿¿ en donde podrían estar?? Ya le habían preguntado a naruto y lee y no ninguno de ellos sabia nada

Naruto que según seguian dormidos pero eso no podía ser, tenten dormía en la misma habitación que sakura y que cuando la castaña se levanto no había rastro de cerezo

Lee solo dijo que cuando se levanto si estaba neji pero que se estaba duchando y ya después no supo de él

Decidieron separarse para cubrir más campo y poder encontrarlos más rápido

Cada uno por su lado iban saltando, de techó en techo, de árbol en árbol todo muy rápido tenían que encontrar a la pareja y separarla

Y por fin los encontraron estaban en un muy bonito lugar era como un parque pero predominaba mas la naturaleza que la civilización

Sasuke se quedo mudo al ver a su cerezo iba con un bonito vestido color verde esmeralda que le llegaba poco debajo de las rodillas, llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta alta que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, y unas sandalias también verde.

Neji bestia un camisa café oscuro, y un pantalón negro con zapatos también negros

Sakura y neji estaban como en un picnic platicando amenamente

Todo paso muy lentamente

Neji saco de su pantalón una cajita y se la acerco a Sakura

Tenten y Sasuke cada uno desde un ángulo diferente se helo al oír a neji hablar

-Sakura ¿quisieras casarte conmigo? –

**Giuli-Uchiha93:** gracias que te haya gustado el cap ojala y este tambien haya sido de tu agrado

**Tema.chan.90:** hey que onda de verdad que estubo bn feo lo del huracan pero weno ya paso  
me encantan tus rr que siempre me animas de todo corzon mil gracias espero que te guste este  
cap

**SakuroCefiro:** jajaja me encanto eso de que sasuke tiene que tomarse un té y tranquilizarse  
en verdad deberia hacerlo antes e cometer un asesinato de lo peor jiji disculpa por ponerlo o dejar tan cardiacos los cap pero es que es hasta ahí donde me llega la inspiracion (y el tiempo que me deja mi mama estar en la kompu ¬¬)

**Rilka:** pero que dices me encantan tus rr creo que son los mas largos pero tambien son demasiado hermosos, me encanta leerlos con lo que dices de lo ambigüo puede que si puede que no ( creo que con lo de pervertidas estamos iguales xD )

**Saya-Winry:** que bueno que te este gustando el fik que´pues para eso es nos vemos en el sig cap )

**Kuraujia-san:** creo que he recibido una amenaza tuya n.nU me dio miedo pero ohh ya lo veras cuando este terminado muhahahahaha ( inner: disculpala en verdad se asusto por lo que dijiste de respirar hondo y el pino alto xD ) bueno ojala que te guste el cap by by

millones de agradeciemientos a todos bay bay que esten bien y de lo mejor

hoy estoy felizz!! ((y estaria mas si me dejaran un review)) n.n


	8. Chapter 8

**hey hola como estan?? espero que bien y que no esten muy molestos sorry por la tardanza pero como ya entre a klases de nuevo tengo ke estar haciendo tarea y pues estudiando para los examenes tambien porque ya voy a entrar a la fakultad jojojojo ni yo me lo creo bn ia voi a acabar este fik ,unos 2 a lo mucho 3 o 4 kaps y tan tan jaja bno mil gracias por pasar :) disfruten de la lectura ojala les guste ahi me dicen con un rr **

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo paso muy lentamente

Neji saco de su pantalón una cajita y se la acerco a Sakura

Tenten y sasuke cada uno desde un ángulo diferente se helo al oír a neji hablar

-Sakura ¿quisieras casarte conmigo? –

--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--

Bajo su vista

El aire dejo de entrar a sus pulmones, el corazón ya no le latía, el viento que golpeaba su piel dolía,

El amor de su vida, aquel que tanto ama, ese que incontables veces la cuido, aconsejo, protegió. Él su verdadero amor, estaba declarándosele a _otra_

No supo bien cuanto tiempo paso hasta que escucho un grito de la pelirosa, puso atención volviendo a levantar la mirada y pudo ver a neji estampado en un árbol cercano a donde estaban con la nariz llena de sangre y algo inconciente. . .

¿Qué paso?

Se fijo en Sakura que estaba gritándole sabrá que cosas a Sasuke, éste se podía ver a leguas que estaba mas que enojado, miraba a Sakura con el sharingan casi en su máxima expresión

¿Qué le pasa a Sakura? ¿Por qué no huye?

Esa mirada era aterradora para cualquier ser viviente, ¿acaso no le temía? ¿Qué coño tenía Sakura en la cabeza para no salir huyendo?

Se fijo como ella iba a acercársele a neji, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que sasuke se la cargo al hombro, ignorando los súper gritos de la haruno (de seguro hasta la hokage escucho y eso que no estaban en konoha) y desapareció de ahí en una nube de humo

Escucho un quejido y fue cuando cayo en la cuenta de lo que había pasado se acerco rápidamente a neji quien estaba aún en el árbol

- neji ¿estas bien? –

- si, - miro a Tenten y después a su alrededor – donde esta sakura y ¿el imbecil ese? –

A pesar de lo que ella sintiese por él, estaba más que claro que él ya había elegido y esa elección no era ella, pero le paso por la mente precisamente sakura lo que ella antes le había dicho

"_cuando la necesidad de que esa persona este junto a ti es tan grande, debes ir por ella no importa qué, pues lo amas, solo así serás feliz con aquella persona a la que amas, deberías luchar mas por lo que quieres y no por lo que quieran los demás"_

Si eso quería, eso haría, ahora si; _comienza la batalla_

- ¿de que hablas? –

Neji la miro extrañado - ¿acaso no viste que uchiha y sakura estaban aquí? –

- no –

Él solo la miro, se podría decir que con algo de tristeza

- ven hay que curar tus heridas – le dijo la castaña

- claro –

Con ayuda de tenten de puso de pie y se dirigieron al hotel ahí podría atenderle mejor

--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--

- ¡¡bájame ya!! – gritaba fuertemente una pelirosa

-… - el moreno quien la cargaba ignoraba todos sus gritos y pataleos, tenía que encontrar un lugar donde pudieran hablar tranquilamente

Rosa ya iba harta, habían estado andando alrededor de 20 min. Y aunque ella le grito y regrito que la bajara, el ni le dijo su "hmp" decidió darse por vencida así que técnicamente iba colgando, se sentía como venado después de la caza

Por fin después de tanto estar caminando el uchiha se detuvo en el centro del bosque en el que anteriormente habían estado

-¡¡Uchiha que te pasa!! ¡¡Por si no te diste cuenta estaba ocupada!! – le grito ya toda histérica

- … - estaba muy enojado con lo que había visto y estar escuchando tanto alboroto lo saco de sus casillas - ¡¡te puedes callar de una jodida vez!! –

- ¡¡que me calle!! ¡¡Imbecil primero vienes y me interrumpes, después me traes a no se donde y ahora me dices que me calle!! ¿Pero que demonios tienes en la cabeza!! –

- ¡¡que te calles!! – la empujo hasta un árbol, donde la sostenía de los hombros

No sabia bien lo que estaba haciendo, su sharingan aún estaba presente, se tranquilizo al ver que sakura estaba mirándolo muy feo, era una especie de enojo y _tristeza_, vio como ella empezaba a temblar ligeramente y pequeñas gotitas de agua salada salían de sus joyas jade

_Nuevamente la había hecho llorar _

-no, sa-sakura no llores – la soltó y bajo la vista, todavía estaba frente a ella semiacorralándola contra el árbol

-…- ella ya no lo veía, estaba viendo hacia un lado, con los caminos delgados de agua salada que enmarcaban su rostro, se giro para verlo él, no la miraba estaba cabizbajo

Empezó a caminar tranquilamente por un lado de él, tenía que encontrar a neji, debía hablar con él

Sasuke vio sus intenciones, tenía que pararle, no iba a dejar que se fuese _no otra vez _

- ¿A dónde vas? –

- ¿Qué no es obvio? –

- no… no te vayas – dijo tomándola de un brazo

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo que decirme? – estaba hablándole de manera seca y dura _como nunca le hablo_

- y-yo… no… tú - ¡demonios! Estaba balbuceando como un verdadero idiota

- mira lo que sea que quieras decirme, será después, ahora estoy ocupada – se soltó de su agarre y empezó a andar de nuevo cuando sasuke la tomo de los hombros obligándola a verlo

- ¡¡Por qué te urge tanto ir con el bastardo de hyuuga?! –

- … - lo vio sin ningún tipo de sentimiento, iba a responderle pero prefirió no hacerlo tenía que irse _antes de que fuera tarde _

Y así sin mas empezó a caminar ignorando olímpicamente a sasuke quien ya estaba harto de todo eso tenía que terminar con aquella situación antes de volverse loco pero llego el rubio del equipo con una mirada fría

- naruto –

- sakura –

Se saludaron y lo extraño fue que no le dijo "chan" su amigo estaba enfadado _de nuevo_ aunque no sabia porque ultimadamente lo había visto así pero cuando le preguntaba volvía a ser el de antes, lo mejor era que el solo se lo dijera luego, ahora tenia que ir con neji y se fue

- sasuke –

Éste solo lo miro con recelo

- no se como hacerle para que me entiendas –

-…-

-lo que has hecho solo la hizo que llorar nuevamente por causa tuya – el rubio tenia que hablarle de manera mas dura si quería que por fin sasuke entendiera y sabia que si le hablaba de sakura de esa manera lo conseguiría

Y así fue porque el uchiha no dijo nada al contrario solo empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia la aldea

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el hotel

- tenten y que hacías cuando me encontraste?-

- he? Yo… bueno… solo paseaba ¿por? –

- no por nada – cayo un momento para luego decir – que bueno que estabas ahí

- ¿Por qué? –

-pues de seguro ahí me habría quedado de no ser por ti gracias –

-ooh, claro – por un momento ella se había hecho ilusiones pero ya no mas, también tenía que hablar con uchiha después de lo ocurrido quería saber como le había ido con haruno pero paro sus pensamientos al ver entrar ala pelirosa al lugar

Sus miradas se encontraron

-neji ¿estas bien? –

-claro, y uchiha? – pregunto molesto

- no se, se quedo con naruto – tenia la mirada sin brillo – lo lamento –

-no, tú no tienes la culpa de nada ya paso –

Tenten vio como era ignorada – bueno yo creo que ya me voy –

-bay tenten – le dijo sakura

-¿Por qué te vas? – pregunto el joven

- es solo que…- vio a saku que se mantenía al margen de la situación su vista estaba perdida – tengo que hablar con lee

Neji la miro

-hmp entonces que te vaya bien –

-claro, adiós – y tenten se marcho

-neji-

-…-

-tengo miedo…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron 2 semanas, ya habían regresado a la aldea, en todo el camino todos iban en silencio, sakura estaba muy molesta con sasuke por lo ocurrido, neji no la dejo sola en ningún momento y esa vez si durmieron juntos (sakura y neji)

Estaba al borde del colapso mental, ahora aunque no fuese correspondido tenia que decirle a su querida cerezo que la amaba mas que a nada, no podía seguía callando, de eso ya estaba harto

En distintas ocasiones fue a buscarla a su casa pero ella se negaba a recibirlo, y cuando estaba fuera siempre iba acompañada del hyuuga, en ningún momento la descuidaba

-imbecil- fue lo primero que surco su mente después de mucha meditación

Imbecil él por dejarla sola aquella vez en una banca

Imbecil él por hacerla llorar a mas no poder

Imbecil él por dañarla siempre

Imbecil él _por perder aquella hermosa flor_

Tenía que pedirle disculpas, aunque le fuese imposible, mas imposible sería vivir sin ella;

Estaba esperanzado, escucho decir a naruto que no habían vuelto a hablar de los planes de casamiento por una misión que tenía que hacer neji en solitario eso le daría tiempo de intervenir. . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-tardaras mucho?- pregunto la pelirosa a su novio

- no lo se –

- ojala que no –

- aun te sientes mal?-

-no,… bueno… un poco –

-ya no te preocupes, veras como todo se soluciona –

-ojala –

-bien, me voy cuídate – se giro para irse pero una delicada mano impidió su avance - ¿Qué ocurre? –

- ¿puedo abrazarte? –

- sabes que eso no se pregunta – la atrajo hacia él y la estrecho fuertemente

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-..-.--.-.-

En un árbol el portador del sharingan miraba todo con profundo odio, bueno más bien al chico que abrazaba a cerezo

Vio como se marchaba _por fin_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura iba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de aquella gran aldea pensando, pensando, pensando

- argh ya!! Basta- se grito interiormente

Se encontraba en una guerra mental ella su inner y si seguía así su inner no tardaría en tener otro inner para poder calmarlas a las dos

-esto es un verdadero caos –

- que cosa?-

Sakura dio un respingo ¿Quién era quien estaba detrás de ella?

- ¿Qué quieres sasuke? – le dijo serenamente

- nada solo hablar, desde que sales con ese tipo no tienes tiempo para naruto ni para _mí_ –

- pues tal ves, pero es su culpa – e hizo un puchero que le pareció encantador al moreno – como que ya no me tienen confianza y se la pasan todo el dia enfadados, déjame decirte que desde hace tiempo que naruto no me dice sakura-chan y en cierta manera eso me deprime –

-¿Por qué?- pregunto celoso y confundido

- cuando me siento mal, él es quien siempre con una simple sonrisa me anima, con esa manera de llamarme me hace sentir… no se muy bien y el tono en que lo dice, pero últimamente… - la haruno bajo su cabeza, estaba triste

-¿ahora que? –

-no se que le pasa, habla menos conmigo, se le ve mas enfadado y eso no es normal en él, me preocupa y también tú-

-yo que?-

-últimamente has estado actuando muy extraño –

-…-

-hasta he llegado a pensar que…-

-¿Qué, que? –

- que me das miedo –

-¡¿QUE?! –

- ves, me gritas sin razón alguna la mayor parte del tiempo ¿Por qué estas tan enojado conmigo? – y lo miro de una manera tan dulce y triste que no pudo evitar responderle, tenia que ser sincero

-sakura es que yo…-

Pero por azares del destino un rubio que venia a toda velocidad gritando y corriendo hacia ellos interrumpió aquella conversación

- ¡¡SAKURA-CHAN!! –

Instintivamente sasuke vio a cerezo para ver su reacción y ella de nuevo sonreía como solo ella solía hacerlo,

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba ella indirectamente le dijo que se encontraba mal emocionalmente y el de nuevo no hizo nada para ayudarla

- ¡¡ESTUPIDO!!-

-¿Qué? – Dijeron al unísono sakura y naruto al ver como de repente grito sasuke sin razón alguna -_se estará_ _volviendo loco_ – pensaron los dos viéndose mutuamente y luego a uchiha

-err. etto sasuke ¿estas bien? – pregunto el miembro femenino del equipo siete

- si, si no me tomen en cuenta, solo fue un recuerdo –

-bien eso ahora no importa, ¡¡SAKURA-CHAN!! ¡¡ADIVINA QUE!! NO, NO MEJOR TE DIGO EN EL ICHIRAKU VAMOS!!–

-okey vamos, ¿vienes sasuke? –

- claro – en realidad se sentía feliz, otra vez era como antes

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estaban en una mesa apartada de casi todas las demás, extrañamente nadie comía ramen, todos estaban con unas ensaladas (por parte de la rosada) y unos guisos por los otros dos hombres del gpo

- y bien naruto ¿me vas a decir porque estas tan feliz? –

La sonrisa zorruna que tenía narutin se hizo aún más grande

Sasuke se mantenía callado pero con interés en la platica

- o no me digas que..-

- sakura-chan… ¡¡VOY A TENER UNA CITA CON HINATA-CHAN!! –

* * *

**tema.chan.90:** holaaa mil gracias por tu rr jooo!! por cierto que me enkanta tu fik sisisiii  
ahi diskulpa la demora, y por cierto tu rr me puso en duda osea ke no le entienden?? ahi me dices luego si si le vas entendiendo si no para korregirme )

**giuli.uchiha.93:** de verdad que si me alegras el dia mil gracias por tu rr no te preokupes ke todo se solucionara :)

**SakuroCefrio: **joooooo!! gracias por los abrazos y besos que bien que te este gustando la trama ya veras que sigue en los siguientes y sacas tus konklusiones )

**kuraujia-san:** ¬¬ TUUU!! kyaaaaa arigato por tu rr y pues muy tu asunto si te avientas de la azotea pero... antes de hacerlo SUBE KAP EN NIÑERAS!! sisisisisisisisisiii esta bn bonito me encanto la guerra de komida xD y narutin se les unio xD sii fue de lo mejor jaja ahi nos leemos ;) ((y otra kosa NOOOO te avientes de la azotea ke duele un dia io salte sin kerer y ahiii komo dolio ))

**Nao-san: **mil gracias por pasarte espero que te guste este kap

**Saya-winry: **kreo ke a nadie le gusto la declaracion me disculpo ): pero ya veras ke _pase lo ke pase todo saldra bien ;)_

**Rilka:** siiiii pervertidas depravadas al poder!! xD!! jajaja no no no me enkanto tu rr lo de kitarle la mujer al otro no se no lo hbia visto de ese modo y me dio risa es ke me imagino kosas ((innerzya: y ke kosas ¬¬' )) emm no le hagas kaso jeje -'' nos veremos bay

**Princes18Sakura:** la veredad me konfundi un poko kon tu rr no supe kual de las dos parejas te gustaba pero a como lo voi a hacer ojala que te gustee nos vemos gracias por pasar


	9. Chapter 9

bueno supongo que no le queda mucho tiempo de vida a este fik jajajaja puesto que ya se va a acabar v.v es padre pero triste a la ves ojala les guste mucho mucho y si no pss komo kiera en kualkiera de los 2 kasos me dejan un review y me haran muy feliz y subire el otro uiii jajaja que esten muy bien bay bay

* * *

Estaban en una mesa apartada de casi todas las demás, extrañamente nadie comía ramen, todos estaban con unas ensaladas (por parte de la rosada) y unos guisos por los otros dos hombres del gpo

Estaban en una mesa apartada de casi todas las demás, extrañamente nadie comía ramen, todos estaban con unas ensaladas (por parte de la rosada) y unos guisos por los otros dos hombres del gpo

- y bien naruto ¿me vas a decir porque estas tan feliz? –

La sonrisa zorruna que tenía narutin se hizo aún mas grande

Sasuke se mantenía callado pero con interés en la platica

- o no me digas que..-

- sakura-chan… ¡¡VOY A TENER UNA CITA CON HINATA-CHAN!! –

-¡¿en serio?!-

-siiiii- el rubio estaba que no cabía de alegría

- y eso ¿Cómo le hiciste?

-pues… -

**Flash back**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__Tiempo atrás-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

En el ichiraku se encontraban hinata y naruto platicando

Ella ya no se sonrojaba cuando estaba con él

Él ya no hacía tonterías cuando estaba con ella

Aunque ambos se extrañaban

Aunque ambos se amaban

Y aunque lo siguieran amándose, estaba el dolor de por medio impidiéndoles ser felices

Pero…

- hola hinata – un joven cabellos dorados y ojos marinos hablaba

-hola naruto – una joven cabellos oscuros ojos perla escuchaba

-¿Cómo has estado? –

-bien –

-. . .-

-y tu?-

-más o menos –

-¿porque? –

-porque no estas conmigo –

-…-

-hinata que quieres que haga… para que vuelvas a confiar en mi –

- y-yo yo no…-

-¿ya no me quieres? – la interrumpió

-…-

- hinata contéstame por favor –

-no lo se – menciono en un susurro

- bien pues… - se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar y se fue

Hinata quería detenerlo pero, en seguida recordó aquella ocasión en la que lloro tanto por el, quería volver a creer en él pero no había razones para hacerlo

Después de un tiempo de estar ahí sentada sin hacer nada se fue…

Iba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea pensando en aquel que fue su príncipe azul, aquel que ama tanto y que en una ocasión la hizo llorar de una manera muy cruel

¿Por qué se habría ido de repente del restaurant?

Ya no tenía ni idea de que era lo que él pensaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba entrenando como de costumbre, no había nada que la distrajera hasta que escucho que la nombraban

-hinata –

Ella se giro para ver al dueño de aquella voz y efectivamente comprobó lo que sospechaba era_ su príncipe azul _

-¿estas ocupada? – su voz sonaba muy animada como antes, y tenía su carismática sonrisa de siempre

-etto, un poco –

-terminaras pronto?-

-ha-hai –

-esta bien, te espero- sonrió y se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras veía a la chica terminar con su entrenamiento

Después de un rato hina termino y se fue caminando con naruto, él le dijo que lo acompañara y que no le preguntara a donde iban y hinata se lo concedió aunque comenzaba a asustarse

Habían salido de la aldea ya pasaban de las 6 de la tarde en un rato iba a empezar a oscurecer y ella estaba fuera de la aldea sola con naruto

Oh

Toda la sangre se fue hacia su cara

- n-naruto ¿A dónde vamos?-

- para que quieres saber?- le dijo como que divertido

-p-pues co-como que porque? Se esta haciendo tarde y si no llego temprano Otto-san se molestara conmigo –

- no te preocupes ¿si? Ya vamos a llegar –

-..- hinata lo miraba ¿Qué demonios estaría pasando por la cabeza de naruto en esos momentos?

Oh

De nuevo "ese" pensamiento

-naruto, ya dime a donde vamos ya me estoy hartando de que tu…-

Guardo silencio al ver lo que estaba frente a ella…

Era un gran campo de flores y todas estaban en forma de letras y en ellas se podía leer:

"hinata perdóname"

Volteo a ver a naruto con los ojos cristalizados, él tenía una gran rosa roja, cuando ella volteo a verle se hinco y recito:

El amor es sufrido

Es benigno

El amor no tiene envidia

Se envanece

No hace nada indebido

No busca lo suyo

Todo lo sufre

Todo lo crea

Todo lo espera

Todo lo soporta

Y mi amor por ti es infinito

Hinata ya había comenzado a llorar al oírlo

-hinata se que cometí un error y que no puedo cambiar el pasado, pero déjame cambiar el futuro perdóname por favor, yo… yo te amo eres lo mas valioso para mi –

Dicho esto bajo su cabeza y por encima de ella tenia la rosa si ella la tomaba significaba que lo perdonaba si no lo hacia sus esperanzas estarían perdidas pasaron unos momentos y no la tomo

Estaba mas que claro que ella no lo iba a perdonar

Pero…

Sintió como lo tomaban del mentón haciéndolo levantar la mirada y vio ahí vio a su gran amor con los ojos inundados en ternura y agua salada

- si naruto si te perdono –

A naruto se le ilumino no solo el rostro si no la vida al oírla decir eso

Tal ves "eso" también significaba…

Se levanto y abrazo a hinata quien le correspondió el abrazo y escondió su rostro en el pecho de él

-oye hina-

-hm? – estaba muy a gusto en donde estaba

-quieres volver conmigo? – a decir verdad a pesar de todo tenía miedo de la respuesta

Ella se aparto de él y lo vio tan… tan…

Tan él

-claro naruto-kun – y se volvió a abrazar a él

-también quiero que tengamos nuestra primera cita oficial –

-Si demo ya vamonos se hace tarde –

-claro hina-chan-

Y se fueron hacía los territorios del clan hyuuga

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin flash back **

- y eso pasó ayer ttebayo –

-..-

-¿Qué pasa sakura chan? Entiendo que sasuke se quedara callado es normal en él, pero tu… sakura-chan? –

-¡¡KYAAAAA!! –

-O.Ou- naruto y sasuke

-¡¡NARUTO!! –

-qu-que pasa sakura chan? –

- ES… NO… ¡¡ERES TAN LINDOO!! – se levanto de su asiento y lo abrazaba fuertemente zangoloteándolo de un lado al otro

- verdad que si? – naruto estaba muy feliz porque ya era novio de hina de nuevo, y por ver la reacción de su hermana además de que… era raro que alguien lo halagara (n.nU)

- ¬¬' – a sasuke no le gusto eso ni un poquito, porque tenía que abrazarlo de esa manera ni que hubiera sido la gran cosa ni nada - bueno ya ¿no? –

-¿he? – sakura lo miro sin entender pero uno si sabía él porque de eso

-sasuke-teme ya no seas aguafiestas –

-hmp –

-…-

-sakura-chan ¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿he? ¿Qué? ¿Quien? –

-sakura-chan te quedaste ida ¿en que pensabas? –

- o no, no nada, no pensaba nada saben? Tengo que irme, quede con mis padres, nos vemos, chao – y se despidió rápidamente con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno

-O.O- negro

- n.n – rubio

-O-O-

-n.nU-

-O/O-

-¬¬-

-OwO-

-baka-

-usuratonkachi-

-ya te dije qu…-

El pelinegro se levanto y le soltó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza tirándolo de la silla donde se encontraba

-¡¡TEME PERO QUE…- otra vez no termino lo que iba a decir el uchiha lo miraba con el sharingan activado además de su siempre amenazante mirada y de una manera muy tétrica

- tu ya estas feliz, déjame a mi hacer lo mismo después de todo cualquiera comete un error y yo enmendare el mió- y se fue del lugar dejando a un muy desconcertado naruto

.-.--.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.--.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

Pasados unos días

Se encontraban en un pequeño café sakura e ino, platicaban de todo lo que les pasaba hasta que llegaron a un tema en concreto

- entonces ¿lo amas? –

- no lo se –

- ¿Por qué? –

- después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros ya no se –

- pues deberías estar segura, porque si no solo lo harás sufrir mas –

- ¿y tu piensas que yo no he sufrido por el? Por dios he llorado sin cesar al darme cuenta de lo que pasaba –

- demo… tu, tu dijiste que solo era un juego para… -

- ¡se lo que dije! Pero es que…- ahogo un sollozo

- ya no te preocupes pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo y te ayudare en lo que sea –

- gracias –

.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--..-

-¡¡Sasuke!! –

-hn? – se volteo para ver a su interlocutora

- tenemos que hacer algo ya!! Neji vuelve mañana –

- ¿Qué? Tan pronto – vio como la muchacha asentía

-demonios, iré ahora mismo con sakura –

Y se marcho del lugar

- _ojala y neji también se fijara en mi como lo hace sasuke con sakura_ – pensó tristemente

-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-

En el parque se puede ver a una pelirosa debajo de un cerezo, como hacía mucho calor tenía un abanico con el cual se daba aire meditaba, meditaba y meditaba… y meditaba…. Y nada se le ocurría

- _pensé que eso ya no me molestaba, pero veo que no es así_ – una diminuta lagrima apareció por la comisura de uno de sus ojos, dejo que recorriera su camino pero solo llego hasta la mitad de la mejilla - ¿Qué… -

- ¿estas bien? –

- sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí? – se exalto un poco al ver a su compañero de equipo en cuclillas viéndola minuciosamente y como con uno de sus pulgares había quitado aquella lagrima que se le escapaba

- primero respóndeme a lo que te he preguntado –

- ¿he? ¿Qué.. –

- ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué llorabas? –

- no te equivocas no estaba llorando –

- ¿a no? ¿Y que significa esto? – le mostró la humedad de su dedo lo que había quedado del rastro de aquella gota de agua salada

- es tu dedo – se burlo

- sakura… -

- hay que aburrido eres sasuke –

- ¿porque no me respondes? –

Se quedo de piedra; definitivamente no le diría el porque de su tristeza no a el

- por nada importante – y le sonrió de una manera un tanto falsa

- repítetelo hasta que te lo creas –

Una gotita estilo anime salio por la cabecita de sakura, definitivamente mentir bajo presión no se le daba muy bien

-sasuke –

- ¿Hn? –

- déjalo ¿si? Ahora no puedo hablar de ello – y volvió a sonreír

Sasuke la miro desconcertado, algo muy malo debía pasarle para que actuara de esa manera con él, se suponía que se tenían confianza y todo eso ¿Por qué no simplemente se lo decía y ya?

- ¿ya no confías en mi? –

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –

- antes me lo contabas todo y ahora no ¿Qué pasa? –

- eso no es verdad, confió en ti de eso no hay duda es solo que de vez en cuando – giro su cara hacia arriba viendo como caían los pétalos de cerezo – es bueno estar solo

-claro que no – esa confesión no le había gustado nada, pues él siempre ha estado solo y no es nada agradable como sakura podía decir algo así

- se que en ocasiones es difícil estar solo – sasuke se sorprendió por lo dicho ¿sakura sabrá leer la mente? Se pregunto al momento que ella volteaba a verle – pero en otras estar rodeado de tantas personas puede ser algo sofocante, en resumen no son buenos los extremos, dime algo sasuke –

Éste solo la miro dándole a entender que podía continuar

- estas molesto… ¿conmigo? –

-no, claro que no porque lo dices? –

- pues no se estas algo raro, ya te lo he dicho –

- que, que me tienes miedo –

- aja –

-…- bajo su cabeza

Ella le tenía miedo…

Pero…

¡¡Un momento!!

¿Entonces porque diablos no se iba corriendo?

Muchos ya lo habían hecho cuando se le acercaban y les infundía el miedo

Uiii esto no se queda así

- ¿entonces porque sigues aquí? –

- ¿he? ¿A que te refieres? –

- pues si me temes, lo mas lógico es que huyas de mi ¿verdad? – la miro ella estaba con una extraña expresión en el rostro era de tristeza con serenidad miedo y ternura?

- pues es muy simple… aunque te tenga miedo, yo te aprecio y es por eso que no me alejo de ti –

- sakura –

- ¿si? –

Tengo que decirte algo –

- ¿el que? –

- pues que yo te quiero – lo dijo con un sonrojo evidente en sus mejillas

- yo también sasuke – le dio un beso en la frente cosa que desconcertó al moreno – bueno es mejor que me vaya – se levanto dispuesta a irse

- e-espera – sakura lo miro sin entender – a que, - vio como sakura lo miraba con cara de que "¿de que demonios me hablas" era obvio que el al decirle que la quería ella lo interpreto como una muestra de amistad nada mas – no nada –

- no seas raro. . . sasudin – le dio un ligero zape acompañado de una pequeña risita

El la vio con el seño fruncido, siempre que ella quería fastidiarlo lo llamaba así todo por la estupida ida a la casa de sakura a ver películas

**Flash back **

Estaban en una tarde de invierno el equipo 7 decidiendo que ver, sakura quería ver "el señor de los anillos el regreso del rey", ( innerzya: y quien no?? En esa peli pasan chavos bien buenotes o) sasuke quería ver "imágenes del mas allá" ( era muy divertido ver como se asustaban sakura y el dobe) y naruto quería ver aladin ( porque era la única caricatura linda en el video-centro v.vU )

Hicieron una apuesta a ver que película ponían y por extraño que parezca gano naruto

Sakura y Sasuke no se debieron haber confiado cuando el les dijo la apuesta

"veamos quien puede comer nato"

Dios uno de los peores sabores que ha entrado en su boca ha sido el nato de aquella ocasión solo probo un poco y sentía unas enormes ganas de vomitar, hasta tubo que ir a escupir al baño

Sakura apenas y lo había tocado con la lengua cuando tuvo que ir por un dulce a quitarse el mal sabor de boca

Y naruto sin el menor reparo se comió toda una bola del tamaño de 2 puños

Así que se pusieron a ver "aladin" iba como a la mitad de la película y a naruto se le ocurrió decir ciertos comentarios diciendo que sasuke se parecía a Jafar y quien sabe que empezaron a discutir e hicieron otra apuesta

(Ya ni vieron lo que quedaba de la película)

Se pusieron a jugar cartas y el perdedor tendría que actuar de uno de los personajes que el ganador decidiría

Sasuke no se llevaba bien con los juegos de azar ya que jugaron unas 7 veces y todas el las perdió Sakura gano 3 y Naruto 4 por lo tanto él decidiría que personaje interpretaría sasuke para su mala suerte escogió a aladin en la escena en la cual el canta

Si bien no supo como lo convencieron de hacer semejante cosa, pero lo hizo

Naruto estaba muy feliz por el humillante momento que le hizo pasar al moreno y sakura estaba que se moría de la risa y se sorprendieron aun mas cuando la pelirosa entre risa y risa se incremento aun mas pasando a ser carcajada incontrolable

Después de 10 min. En los que ella casi se muere por falta de aire

Les dijo porque era que se estaba riendo aun mas de lo que lo hacia originalmente, y su respuesta fue:

"- jajaja es.. es que… jajaja aladin es… hahahaha es sasudin ajajaja-" empezó a reírse nuevamente esta vez acompañada del rubio

El pelinegro solo los veía con una GRAN vena hinchada en su cabeza

Y se dispuso a perseguirlos por toda la casa de la haruno

Y de ahí que cuando se proponía a molestarle le dijera de esa estupida manera

**Fin flash back **

-sakura- dijo en tono divertido y amenazante

- ¿si? – mantenía su carita que decía que acababa de hacer alguna travesura o algo así

Se paro repentinamente la tiro suavemente contra la hierba de lugar y empezó a hacerle cosquillas

-jajajajaja… sasuke… pa-para, jajaja –

-hasta que te arrepientas de lo que dijiste –

-jajaja es-esta b-bien... jaja –

Le dejo de hacer cosquillas y la ayudo a levantarse

-hay sasuke, hace mucho que no me divertía así –

- ves y todo porque estas con el imbecil de hyuuga –

La joven lo miro con cara de reproche – dime por que lo odias tanto –

- pues… - debería de decirle la verdadera razón de su odio o no

- y bien? –

- asuntos personales, haruno – le dijo con una media sonrisa

Regresaban a ser los amigos de siempre aunque eso no era suficiente

- claro – le devolvió la sonrisa y empezó a caminar

- sakura espera ¿quieres que te acompañe? –

- no es necesario sasuke –

- a donde vas? –

- iré a recibir a neji, se que de verdad no quieres ir así que te veo después sasudin jijiji – y se marcho

¡¿Por qué?! PORQUE, porque demonios tenia que estar neji antes que él en el corazón de la pelirosa es que simplemente no podía ser ese sujeto no tenía ninguna cualidad era…era… bueno quien sabe pero el caso es que lo era

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

En la entrada de konoha se encontraba una pelirosa esperando impacientemente a un joven de larga cabellera, tenía tanto que platicar con él contarle tantas cosas esperar que él le ayudara con algunas pero nunca se imagino que alguien llegaría a acompañarla antes que el joven llegara

- hola sakura –

-he? Hola tenten ¿Qué haces por aquí? –

- nada solo que quería hablar contigo –

- de que? –

- pues de lo que paso el otro dia en la aldea de la arena –

-a que te refieres exactamente? –

- pues me imagino que ya le habrás metido cosas en la cabeza a neji ¿verdad? –

- y? –

-¡¡osea que si lo hiciste!! –

- mira no tengo que explicarte nada ¿okey? –

- eres una…-

- tadaima – menciono un joven

- okairi nasai neji – le dijo su novia

- hola neji –

A neji le extraño que estuviesen las dos ahí para recibirlo

- nos vamos? estoy algo cansado y aun tengo que llevarle el informe a la hokage –

- claro – dijo tenten poniéndose a su lado ella ya había dicho que arriesgaría todo por tener a neji y así lo haría

Sakura veía la escena – bueno solo quería decirte que mama quiere que vengas a cenar esta noche a casa, te espero a las 7:30 nos vemos – se acerco y le planto un beso entre el labio y la mejilla

Tenten estaba que se moría

¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer eso delante de ella?

Definitivamente sakura era una maldita arpía si eso era

-¿tenten? –

- si neji? –

- estas bien? –

Si ¿Por qué preguntas? –

- Es solo que estabas haciendo caras extrañas –

- aa, no, no es nada no te preocupes jeje –

-okey –

Se fueron en silencio hasta la torre de la hokage neji entrego el reporte y de nuevo iban en silencio caminando por las calles de la ciudad sin decir nada

- neji quería hablar contigo sobre algo –

Éste solo la miro

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo sakura? Cuando estábamos en la aldea de la arena –

- acerca?-

- pues no se… es que… -

- tenten tu eres mi amiga – a Tenten se le encogió el corazón – independientemente de lo que ella me diga de ti yo ya te conozco desde hace ya mucho tiempo y nadie cambiara mi manera de pensar de ti –

-…- osea que… ¿no tiene oportunidad?

- que pasa? ¿Porque te detienes? –

- no, no pasa nada supongo que iras con sakura-

- si te veo luego tenten – y se despidió de ella para marcharse con su novia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Iba de camino a casa cuando escucho que ino y lee estaban platicando de algo y al parecer era importante se acerco a ellos y escucho, mas lo que entro en su mente fue un total vuelco

Tenia que correr rápido y avisar e lo contrario seria muy tarde

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Estaba en una roca de uno de los pequeños estanques que tenia en su casa (mansión) pensando en su amada como desearía estar con ella, abrazarla, contemplarla, besarla, hacerla suy…

- ¡¡SASUKE!! –

Porque cuando más bonito estaba imaginándose cosas, tenían que venir a interrumpirlo

- que quieres? –

- cunado caminaba para mi casa escuche, escuche que…- empezaba a rompérsele la voz – neji – y sus ojos se cristalizaron

- ve al grano niña –

- ¡¡en este momento neji se le va a proponer a sakura!! –

- ¡¿QUE!? –

Vio como la castaña asentía

- y en donde están?! –

- no lo se pero rápido ayúdame a encontrarlos –

- Si vamos –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

Lugar: en un parque muy conocido para la mayoría de la gente

Hora: no mas de las 9 de la noche

Y quienes estaban sentados en una banca con sus manos entrelazadas, viendo el panorama todos los árboles que ahí había

Neji y Sakura

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. n.nU deja bu y no deja bu -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Neji se acerca a sakura le dice algo al oído, al momento que 2 ninjas ( uno oculto su chackra a el otro se le olvido) se acercaban a gran velocidad a ellos

Sakura sonríe de manera irremediable ante tal cosa que neji le había mencionado

Neji se arrodilla ante sakura saca una cajita de su pantalón la abre ante los ojos de sakura y le dice

- quieres casarte conmigo?-

Al momento en que sakura iba a responder un sujeto derribo a neji sakura se dio cuenta de quien era tenía que detenerlo si no de nuevo pasaría lo de la ocasión anterior

- ¡¡sasuke ya deja a neji!! ¡¿Pero que te pasa?! –

- sakura no te metas –

- ¿¡Qué que?! Como que no me meta idiota pero que te pasa?? –

-.-.-.-.

- neji estas bien? –

- si – miro de forma asesina a sasuke iba a levantarse pero tenten se lo impidió – que…? – y ya no le dijo nada al ver la expresión en su rostro

-.-.--.--..-.-.-.

- ¡¡pero que te pasa a ti!! ¿¡no me digas que ibas a aceptar a este idiota?!-

- ¡¡eso a ti que te importa!! –

- ¡¡pues me importa y mucho!! –

- ¡¡Por qué?! –

- ¡¡QUE NO LO ENTIENDES!! ¡¡PORQUE TE AMO!! – dicho esto la abrazo de manera tierna y protectora que a la ves era posesiva

agradecimientos a

**Nao-san**

**Giuli-Uchiha93**

**tema.chan.90**

**Rilka**

**kuraujia-san **

nos veremos bay bay

ojala les gute el kap kuidense y dejenme un review :


	10. Chapter 10

**jojojojojojojo el miercoles me fui a inscribir a la faku de ciencias quimicas **

**me dieron fecha de examen para el dia 21 de junio j**

**ooo estoy tan nerviosa OwO  
pero bueno eso solo lo pongo por si de repente no subo pronto kap en kualkiera de mis fiks ya saben porque es ¡¡hay que estudiar!!**

****

bueno este cap me cost trabajo hacerlo ojala que mis esfuerzos sirvan de algo y les guste este kap :

/ lo que no entiendan kreo ke podre explikarlo luego si no me dicen en un rr y yo se los expliko luego :) nos vemos bay bay disfruten de la lectura /

por cierto advertencia aquellas autoras que no han subido kap en los fiks ke me gustan les doy una rekomendacion SUBAN antes de que ocurra "algo"

¬w¬ ya saben quienes son no necesito mencionarlas (creo O.o) jeje nos vemos

* * *

- ¡¡pero que te pasa a ti

- ¡¡pero que te pasa a ti!! ¿¡no me digas que ibas a aceptar a este idiota?!-

- ¡¡eso a ti que te importa!! –

- ¡¡pues me importa y mucho!! –

- ¡¡Por qué?! –

- ¡¡QUE NO LO ENTIENDES!! ¡¡PORQUE TE AMO!! – dicho esto la abrazo de manera tierna y protectora que a la ves era posesiva

El tiempo se congelo, las hojas ya no caían, los presentes retuvieron la respiración ante tal declaración, y hasta los pajaritos detuvieron su vuelo al escuchar tal cosa

Tenten volteo a ver cual era la reacción de neji, al escuchar que ese sujeto se le declarase a s novia, su expresión estaba casi como siempre, solo que estaba con el ceño fruncido as de lo normal decidió que ella también tenía que decirle a neji lo que sentía después de todo sasuke el joven de hielo pudo hacerlo era inverosímil que ella no pudiese

- Neji – lo llamo

Éste solo la miro

- neji, tal vez te suene extraño, demo… tu me gustas y mucho –

El hyuuga se sorprendió por lo dicho

- mas que un gusto eres lo que mas amo, tu siempre has sido mas que un amigo para mi, eras aquel que siempre estaba ahí para mí, ayudándome, apoyándome, animándome; la verdad no se que podría hacer por ti, te amo desde hace tanto que ni siquiera soy consiente desde cuando he empezado a amarte, pero se que este sentimiento es puro y autentico y solo tu haces posible que yo me sienta en las nubes con tu sola presencia, te amo por… por favor – había comenzado a llorar – por favor no te cases, no que… que haría sin ti – oculto con sus manos su rostro por la tristeza y la vergüenza repentina que había surgido en ese momento

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el otro lado del lugar un moreno estaba muy sonrojado por lo dicho, ¡por fin!

Después de tanto tiempo pudo decirle a su flor de cerezo; que era todo aquello que guardaba en él, la había abrazado, y lo seguía haciendo, estaba escondido en la curvatura entre su hombro y su cuello, no quería separarse de ella; era fascinante e indescriptible el poder sentirla así, entre sus brazos, ahí con él, sin que nada ni nadie la separase de él.

Ahora estaba muy nervioso la haruno se había quedado quieta y no le había dicho una sola palabra desde que se declaro, no era que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo, o bueno tal vez si; hasta él pudo escuchar lo que tenten le dijo a neji y sakura seguía sin decir o hacer nada

Comenzaba a exasperarse tal vez no fue la mejor opción decirle, seguramente ella como la buena persona que es, estaba buscando la manera de rechazarlo de la manera mas sutil posible; mas. . . _no todo es como uno piensa_

Sintió un gran calor recorrer todo su cuerpo, su corazón dio un vuelco, su mente se perdió en las profundidades del olor a cereza que ella desprendía y una pequeña y sincera sonrisa apareció en su rostro

_Ella lo estaba abrazando_

Sentía como sus delicados brazos rodeaban su espalda lo más que podían, como se aferraba a él, como en un tono bajito, con voz melodiosa y dulce ella le decía que también lo amaba pero… se sintió algo estupido al momento en que ella empezó a reír

¿Qué demonios le ocurría a ella?

Se separo un poco de ella, sin dejar de abrazarla para verle la cara, quería saber el motivo de su risa, y si él lo era; de verdad que no debió hacer eso; mas lo que vio lo confundió aun mas

Sakura tenía la cara inundada en lágrimas, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, era una de esas sonrisas que ella le dedicaba cuando niños y así con toda la gran confusión del mundo se atrevió a preguntar

- sakura ¿estas bien? ¿De que te ríes? –

- D-de, de… jijiji – rio un poco – de q-que yo, yo gane…gane la apuesta –

¿¡Que gano que?!

Tenten la miro ella también había escuchado lo que estaba pasando allá

OHH pero que horror, que blasfemia, que…

Porque neji estaba… ¿sonriendo? AHHH ¿Qué le demonios le ocurría al mundo?

- neji que te pasa? ¿Por qué te ríes si sakura dijo que… - dijo la castaña pero…

Se callo instantáneamente al ver reír a neji

¡¡DEMONIOS!!

Cada vez entendía menos

Y Sasuke no se quedaba atrás

Es decir

Cuando podías ver reír a hyuuga neji

Respuesta. . . . . . . . ¡¡NUNCA!!

A lo que recordaba ¿Qué fue lo que cerezo dijo?

- Sakura a que te refieres con…-

- hace poco mas de 2 años – empezó la pelirosa – estábamos platicando en una de las misiones que tuvimos neji y yo acerca de… - volteo a ver al ojiblanco y este con una seña le dio el permiso de seguir hablando – pues…

**Flash back**

Se dirigían a una importante ciudad 2 ninjas de la aldea de konoha, debido a sus extraordinarias habilidades, habían sido llamados para atender una epidemia que se propagaba en aquella cd

Después de varios meses de estar ahí, se dieron cuenta de la gran amistad, que en ellos había nacido, eran muy similares en ciertas cosas y en otras pues eran polos totalmente opuestos

Platicaban mucho en todas partes y a cualquier hora, además siendo compañeros en el hospital pues compartían mucho tiempo

En una de las platicas que tuvieron llegaron al tema amoroso y después de muchos intentos, sobornos y psicología inversa utilizada por la pelirosa el hyuuga acepto estar enamorado de tenten, pero que esta no lo pelaba que tenia otros pretendientes y que a el solo lo veía como un compañero de equipó o quizá un amigo

Sakura empezó a observar a tenten y dedujo que ella en verdad estaba enamorada de él mas hyuuga se resistía a creerlo hasta que se harto y un dia le propuso algo a su amigo. . .

- o vamos neji, no te cuesta nada intentarlo –

- sakura no seas infantil –

- y que si lo soy, podrás decir lo que quieras pero mira que soy una persona bastante inteligente y veraz como da resultado éste plan – mencionaba la joven con rayitos en sus ojos como planeando alguna travesura (definitivamente le empezaba a afectar estar demasiado tiempo con naruto)

- pff esta bien, a ver dime que se te ocurre? –

- mira primero que nada nos haremos pasar como pareja –

-¡¿Qué?! –

-si, si mira; si tenten ve que le están quitando lo que ella ve seguro, tomara cartas en el asunto intentara asesinarme y te secuestrara y serán felices para siempre – menciono con una gran sonrisa la pelirosada

- de verdad que deberías de dejar de ver caricaturas con naruto – menciono aburrido neji

- jo!! Que Grosero eres !! ¿Qué? Acaso no me crees? –

-pues, la verdad… no –

- ¿hacemos una apuesta? –

- a ver – dijo con una sonrisilla de diversión

Sakura y neji con lo que mas se divertían, era estar haciéndose apuestas entre ellos, tenían un gran sentimiento de competitividad ( ¬¬U )

- mira te apuesto 500 dólares, a que tenten nos "separa" al darse cuenta de "nuestra relación" –

- … - neji lo meditaba

- vamos, no seas cobarde, si no arriesgas no ganas –

- esta bien –

- sabia decisión hyuuga, entonces mañana pasas por mi al entrenamiento, y ahí empezamos con el juego

Y lo que paso fue…

_Era una tarde calida en la aldea de Konoha, en uno de los campos de entrenamiento se encontraba el equipo 7_

_Estaban terminando de entrenar cuando algo llamo la atención del equipo Hyuuga Neji estaba parado en un árbol mirándolos fijamente…_

_-te decía que si es verdad que tu y neji van a tener una cita mañana?-_

_-s-si-i- a la pelirosa de seguro le dolerían las mejillas después de esto es decir tenia una ENORME sonrisa en su rostro- si hinata neji y yo saldremos mañana_

_-ya le contaste sakura-chan?-_

_¿Por qué demonios la llamaba así? Oh no, no seria que…_

_-oh es verdad sasuke adivina que? Neji y yo somos novios – le dijo con una sonrisa _

_-esta bien, entonces lo dejamos- se levanto de la banca iba a empezar a caminar cuando neji la sujeto del brazo- ¿Qué quieres?-_

_-tu sabes bien que es lo que quiero-_

_Neji saco de su pantalón una cajita y se la acerco a Sakura _

_-Sakura ¿quisieras casarte conmigo? – _

_Al momento en que sakura iba a responder un sujeto derribo a neji_

**Fin flash back **

- entonces yo he ganado la apuesta – dijo sonriendo entre lagrimas la joven pelirosa

-…- negro

-…- castaña

-no del todo sakura- dijo neji

Sasuke y Tenten se habían quedado de piedra ¿Qué demonios era lo que habían escuchado?

Sakura aun seguía abrazada a sasuke

_Estaba muy a gusto ahí_

- porque lo dices? –

- pues él que vino a interrumpir fue Uchiha y no tenten –

- es posible, pero la apuesta era que ella nos iba a separar e iba a declarársete y mira que si lo hizo –

- esta bien, tu ganas –

-…………- negro

-…………- castaña

Pasados unos momentos

- ¡¡KYAAAAAA!! ¡¡USTEDES DOS!!– Menciono una muy molesta tenten - ¡¡COMO PUEDEN HACER ESTO!! –

- pues ya vez – dijo sin preocupación alguna la rosada – además estuvo bien ahora ya van a estar juntos – y le sonrió

Los presentes ya no dijeron nada después de todo era verdad

- vamonos sakura, hyuuga y tenten tienen que hablar – dijo sasuke tomando de la mano a la pelirosa

- esta bien, nos vemos luego -

Y sasuke y sakura se fueron del lugar

Tenten estaba mas que roja por lo recién ocurrido, había caído redondita ante la mentira de neji y sakura aunque estaba muy contenta porque ya por fin pudo comprobar que él la ama a ella y no a sakura y hasta se puso a hacer un ridículo siendo él que los odia tanto solo por ella solo para demostrarle lo que la ama

_Sonrió _

- y que piensas? – dijo el joven a su lado

- que eres muy malo, hubiese bastado con que me lo dijeras y así no me abrías hecho sufrir tanto –

- pero era necesario, además ya estamos juntos ¿no? O ¿es que no me aceptaras? –

- ¿hm? –

- el anillo que compre – recogió la cajita que anteriormente se había caído – no era para sakura – empezó a ponérselo en su dedo ante la mirada mas que sorprendida de tenten – es para la mujer que amo con toda mi alma – termino de ponerlo en su lugar al momento en que miraba como tenten estaba mas roja que antes – tenten ¿quieres casarte conmigo y ser mi esposa? –

Oh

Después de tantas noches de desvelo y sufrimiento

Después de haber hecho cosas imprudentes, ridículas y egoístas

Después de tanto tiempo

Ella por fin escuchaba, lo que mas anhelaba su corazón

- ¡¡si, si quiero casarme contigo!! – y lo abrazo ahora por fin ella sería la mujer de neji

Y lo más importante

_Estaría casada con el hombre que de verdad ama _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llevaban alrededor de unos 15 o 20 min. Sin decir nada, caminando tomados de la mano, sintiendo la fresca y a la vez calida brisa que movía armoniosamente sus cabellos

Sasuke estaba (aunque nunca lo admita) muy nervioso, aunque no sabia con exactitud porque

Después de todo ella le había dicho que también lo amaba, los dos se correspondían ¿entonces cual era el problema?

No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero de algo estaba muy, muy seguro

_Estaba muy feliz _

Miro hacia su derecha, ahí estaba la responsable de su felicidad, de su tranquilidad, de que de verdad, tuviese un motivo real y hermoso de seguir vivo y estar contento dia a dia

Vio como aun quedaban pequeños rastros de lágrimas en su rostro

¿Por qué había llorado? ……………

- sakura – la llamo por fin después de estar caminando sin rumbo

- ¿si? – le respondió sin voltear a verlo

- porque estabas llorando? –

Sakura se paro en seco y su cara se volvió seria, y aunque seria estaba, se podía ver que estaba serena y feliz

- porque… pensé que te había perdido desde hacía mucho tiempo y al decirme aquello… – saku lo volteo a ver y el por alguna razón (desconocida ¬¬u) giro el rostro algo sonrojado – jijiji estoy muy feliz sasuke – y lo abrazo tiernamente

Esto a sasuke lo tomo desprevenido pero no le detuvo el abrazarla también

_Se sentía tan bien _

- oye –

- mande –

- ¿Por qué tenias que ser tu, la que le ayudara al imbecil de hyuuga? – le dijo con cierto enfado en sus palabras

- jijiji eso me recuerda que tienes que pedirle disculpas –

- ¡¿Qué?! –

- si en dos ocasiones lo golpeaste –

- ¿y bien? –

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- porque fuiste tu la que le ayudo? –

- pues primero que nada, neji es un muy buen amigo mió, desde hace ya algún tiempo nos entendemos muy bien y lo quiero mucho –

Ante esto sasuke gruño

-jijiji pero a ti te amo – se acerco a él y le dio un besito en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios, pero sin llegar a ellos – además esta la apuesta – y le sonrió mientras empezaba de nuevo a caminar

- hmp – y se encamino de nuevo con ella tomando su pequeña mano entre las suyas disfrutando de aquel hermoso contacto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Ya era de mañana sasuke había citado a sakura en el puente donde antes se reunía el equipo 7 "para salir a pasear" le había dicho

Estaba enfrente de su espejo, peinándose y maquillándose ligeramente

No cabía en su felicidad después de tanto tiempo estaría con su sasuke en una cita

Escucho como su mama le decía que sasuke la esperaba en la entrada

El corazón le dio un vuelco como antes solía pasarle al verlo o sentirlo cerca

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Iba a un lado de sasuke, disfrutando de la compañía que él le brindaba, observo con detenimiento su rostro a decir verdad que no había cambiado mucho, si bien solo sus facciones se hicieron mas maduras, pero nada del otro mundo

Recordó una plática que tuvo con neji

**Flash back **

- entonces? –

Se encontraban en el pequeño café del hospital, platicando

- ya te dije que no –

- aja –

- Argh –

- no me gruñas –

- pues es que…- hizo un puchero

- en el fondo sabes que tengo razón por eso te molestas tanto –

- tal vez -

- y luego? Podemos terminar con esto y así tu te vas a ser feliz con el inútil de sasuke –

- ya acepte que aun me gusta, pero eso no significa que él sienta lo mismo por mí –

- entonces porque se molesto cuando le dijimos que estábamos saliendo ¿he? –

- pues es mi amigo y se preocupa por mi –

- a otro perro con ese hueso haruno –

- es la verdad –

- de verdad que eres una terca –

**Fin flash back**

Ahora que lo pensaba él siempre tuvo razón

Se detuvo o mas bien choco contra la espalda del moreno, estaba tan distraída sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en el momento en el que él paro de andar

- auch – dijo mientras se sobaba un poco la nariz – pudiste haber avisado – de nuevo estaba con un puchero

Se volteo a ella quedando de frente, bajo su altura hasta la de ella, donde cerezo lo miro sin entender hasta que le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo – ya no seas chiflada – y la tomo de la mano volviendo a caminar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían llegado a un hermoso lago con una cascada de mediana estatura, alrededor del lago, estaba repleto de árboles llenos de frutos algunos conocidos; y otros totalmente extraños.

Sasuke guió a sakura hasta una roca grande que estaba al borde del lago, la tomo de la cintura causando un sonrojo en la chica, la sentó en la roca y comenzó a hablarle:

_Mis días sin ti son tan oscuros, tan largos, tan grises_

_Mis días sin ti son tan absurdos, tan agrios, tan duros, mis días sin ti _

**Hace algún tiempo que he podido descubrir lo que en verdad eres para mí**

**Nunca fuiste realmente lo que yo creía**

**Jamás fuiste una molestia**

**Tú fuiste, eres y serás mi salvación**

_Mis días sin ti no tienen noche, si alguna aparece es inútil dormir _

_Mis días sin ti son un derroche, las horas no tienen principio ni fin _

**Eres aquella por la cual éste corazón puede latir **

**Eres por lo que estoy dispuesto a vivir **

_Tan faltos de aire_

_Tan llenos de nada _

_Chatarra inservible _

_Basura en el suelo_

_Moscas en la casa _

**No se como antes pude haber estado tan ciego **

**Por poco y pude haberte perdido **

_Mis días sin ti son como un cielo _

_Sin lunas plateadas, ni rastro de sol_

_Mis días sin ti son solo un eco, que siempre repiten la misma canción_

**Me he sentido muy mal todo este tiempo, pensando que estabas con otro**

**He llegado incluso a el extremo de ponerme en ridículo**

**pero no importa si todo es por ti **

_Tan faltos de aire_

_Tan llenos de nada _

_Chatarra inservible _

_Basura en el suelo_

_Moscas en la casa _

**Más he llegado a saber a tiempo**

**Antes de perderme en un abismo**

**Que eres dueña de todo mi corazón **

**También he de asegurarte que no pasa un solo momento**

**Sin que te traiga a mi pensamiento **

**Y… ahora que mis esperanzas han sido alentadas por ti,**

**He de pedirte que estés conmigo el resto de la vida**

**Porque eres lo más valioso para mi**

**Y quiero ser feliz a tu lado**

Después de eso sasuke abrazo a sakura, como ella quedaba más alta que él debido a el lugar en donde estaba sentada, la cara de él quedo en el pecho de sakura

Ella al principio se sobresalto por tenerlo así, pero también se había quedado estática al escuchar cosas tan lindas dichas por sasuke

Jamás pensó que alguien con el ego tan grande como sasuke pudieran decir esas cosas porque

Tenía corazón, de eso estaba segura, aunque muchos lo negaran, ella siempre lo supo y acababa de comprobar que era muy grande y hermoso

Así que solo lo abrazo y le susurro

- nada me gustaría más que pasar la eternidad contigo –

El sonrió y se abrazo mas a ella porque después de tanto tiempo por fin

Sakura Haruno era de Sasuke Uchiha

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya había caído la tarde estaban de regreso a la casa de Haruno, en su cabeza reposaba un crisantemo regalo de sasuke, en su cuello una pequeña pero hermosa gargantilla de oro blanco tenía un pequeño corazón y las iniciales SHySU grabadas en él, y lo mas importante se encontraba en su mano izquierda _la mano de sasuke_

Si ya eran novios o mejor dicho ya eran prometidos y algo que de verdad no se esperaban encontrar fue…

Que al dar vuelta en una esquina, pudo ver a 2 hombres discutiendo y a 2 mujeres queriendo parar su pelea le sio algo de gracia al llegar a ellos darse cuenta de quienes eran porque discutían

- neji, naruto ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto saku aun tomada de la mano de sasuke

- es que neji me esta echando bronca dattebayo –

- hn –

- hina? –

- n-no pasa n-ada sakura-chan –

- ¿entonces?- señalo a los dos jóvenes que se mataban con las miradas

- ¡¡sakura-chan!! –

- ¿Qué pasa naruto? –

- es que el tonto de neji dice que soy un violador –

- ¿y eso? – pregunto extrañada sakura volteando a ver a neji

- hn –

- es que hina-chan y yo estábamos aquí nada mas disfrutando de la vida y cuando apenas iba a darle un besito, llego este gorila y me golpeo dattebayo – dijo como niño pequeño

- jijijiji –

- sakura-chan, no te rías – dijo con lagrimones en los ojos – no ves que… - se callo al instante en que por primera vez miraba las manos de sus compañeros de equipo _entrelazadas_ – nee, nee, sakura-chan ¿Por qué el teme tiene agarrada tu mano? –

Sakura se disponía a responderle pero el rubio la interrumpió

- ¡¡AHH!! ¡¡sasuke-teme no te vas a robar a sakura-chan ¿verdad? Porque si es eso te pateare el trasero y… - no pudo seguir ya que había sentido un fuerte golpe por parte del moreno – SASUKE PORQUE ME GOLPEAS!! –

- hmp – dibujó una pequeña sonrisita

- el teme se esta riendo – dijo con temor

- Aa –

- naruto – llamo la pelirosa - sasuke y yo somos novios – y sonrió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas haciendo que todos de los presentes abrieran los ojos desmesuradamente

- ¡¿QUE!? –

-hmp – el moreno solo atino a sonreír con superioridad (muahahhahah-- okey no ¬¬u )

- ¡¡PERO QUE DICES SAKURA-CHAN!! , ¡¡ESTE TEME ACASO TE HA ENGATUSADO?? –

- ¬¬ - mirada asesina hacia naruto de un moreno

- jijiji – se fijo en la otra parejita que estaba ahí

Tenten tomada fuertemente de la mano de Neji y mirándola con recelo al parecer por haber ayudado a su amigo se había ganado una enemiga – jejeje – pero no le importaba porque podía ver en los ojos de su amigo gran felicidad

- O.O sakura-chan ¿de que te ríes? –

- jo! De nada en especial; lo que me recuerda neji, me debes dinero – si la avaricia empezaba a carcomerla

- aún sigues con eso –

- por supuesto, ya que yo he ganado ahora cumple –

- será después, ahora tengo una boda que planear y hacer –

- ¡¡ – un silencio se posesiono del lugar cargado de un ambiente lleno de impresión

- Y yo que pensaba que eras mas cobarde hyuuga –

- hn, tu no te quedas atrás uchiha –

- hyuuga-

-uchiha –

- hyuuga –

-uchiha –

Y dio inicio otras de sus infinitas platicas constructivas ( ¬¬ )

- sakura –

Dijo tenten al momento en que volteaba a ver a la muchacha de pelo rosa quien miraba feliz le escena ridícula de su novio y su amigo; y con una pequeña risa interior por ver como "disimuladamente" naruto y hinata se fueron del lugar seguramente para no tener problemas

Al escuchar su nombre la aludida volteo y vio a tenten que la miraba con algo de pena

- ¿Qué ocurre tenten? –

- bueno pues, yo… yo… -

- tu ¿Qué? –

- yo quería darte las gracias –

- ¿Por qué? –

- pues porque… - un sonrojo se apodero de ella – nos ayudaste a neji y a mi a estar juntos – y le sonrió sincera

- no hay de que, espero que lo trates bien, mira que es uno de mis mejores amigos no me agradaría verlo triste –

- por eso no te preocupes, y una cosa mas –

- si? –

- quisieras ser, emm… mi dama de honor en la boda? –

- claro – n.n

- y por cierto en que – ya se habían ido a sentar en una banca que estaba cerca, ya tenían un buen rato paradas y al parecer la "platica" de sus novios aun no acababa – bueno veras es que yo… en algunas ocasiones, bueno yo – esto sería muy vergonzoso pero quería saber – yo en algunas ocasiones los espié a ti y a neji y pues escuche algunas cosas que aun hasta el dia de hoy no entiendo –

- jajaja no tienes de que preocuparte ya sabía –

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo? –

- tenten son una kunoichi y si me dejas presumir una de las mejores de la aldea te sentía muy fácilmente –

- entonces si sabias que te espiaba porque…-

- simple, así hacía que te confundieras y te apresuraras a decirle la verdad a neji –

- eres una – iba a decirle majadería y media pero recordó que ella había sido su "cupido" no era bueno matarla no ero no sería demostrarle su agradecimiento

- jajaja, bueno pues para que no te quedes con la duda siempre que estábamos solos, hablábamos de ti en como reaccionarias de acuerdo a lo que hacíamos diariamente, o cuando le dirías a neji que estabas celosa de mi aunque eso era muy obvio a simple vista – n-n

- pero el dia en que tuvimos la misión, neji se había quedado hasta tarde en tu casa y luego en ocasiones hasta se sonrojaba contigo lo cual no hace conmigo – dijo envuelta en celos y curiosidad

-jejeje, ese dia o bueno noche estábamos practicando lo de la "propuesta de matrimonio" supongo que neji se sonrojaba porque le daba pena los ensayos que teníamos -

Recordó todo lo ridículo e innecesario, que le hizo hacer a neji, a pesar de todo no la había agredido de ninguna manera definitivamente neji era un buen amigo servia también de payaso

-jejeje –

- y la vez en que durmieron juntos ustedes no…-

- pero que pregunta es esa tenten claro que no!! Lo único que hicimos fue jugar cartas; por cierto yo gane maldito neji me debe dinero – dijo con fueguito en sus ojos

-n.nU – en verdad que sakura era una joven muy especial y para fortuna de ella neji no veía a sakura más que como una buena amiga y confidente aunque… aun le daban celos

- arg, ya me hartaron esos dos tenten nos vemos luego aquellos ya están por desgastarse el apellido -

Se levanto de la banca haciendo un gesto con la mano, llego hasta donde estaban los muchachos les dio un "pequeño" golpe en la cabeza y regaño algo así como "hasta cuando dejaran de ser unos idiotas" tomo a su novio de la mano y se fueron de ahí

Tenten observaba atentamente a neji quien la veía embelesado y fijamente, poco a poco se fue acercando a ella cautivándola con aquella escena tan… tan…

- _tan sexy- _

Dios que buen marido me he conseguido – pensó tenten

- en que piensas? –

- he? , a no en nada jeje, nos vamos, tenemos mucho que arreglar –

- por supuesto -

Se marcharon de aquel lugar empezando por sus ilusiones como debería de ser su boda

Llena de amor

De eso no había duda alguna

mil gracias a todos : ojala les haya gustado este cap la verdad a mi si me gusto ;

mmm si tuve errores ortograficos o de koherencia ahi me dicen jeje n.nU

agradecimientos a

**Nao-san:** gracias por tu rr espero de korazon ke este sea de tu agrado :

**HANNIA:**estoy totalmente de akuerdo kontigo una mujer jamas debe andar de rogona por un hombre pero hay que tener en cuenta que en si nunca habia peleado por él asi que se arriesgara todo por el : ojala te haya gustado el kp

**Giuli-Uchiha93:**pues si que se lo tomo a bien ¿verdad? jaja ke estesbn

**tema.chan.90:**jo!! mi amiga la imperactiva jajaja ntc ske kuendo lei tu rr me imagine ai tu toda escribiendo a la vel de la luz : ke bno ke te gustara ojala este tambien te haya gustado - por cierto no se si viste la advertencia de arriba n.nU pura curiosidad

**Rilka: **me enkanto tu rr kon lo de los te kiero" jajaja hatsa io me revolvi jaja y lo de sasuke rekuerda ke es un neandertal osea un hombre no tiene mucha capacidad de pensar jaja por eso hasta ahora se le okurre decirle a saku

**Gabriela Alejandra Velazque...: **gabyy!! me enkanto tu rr y si kreo ke soi malvada demo eske de repente se me kots la inspiracion jeje nos vemos NT leiste lo de arriba jejejen.n kiero leer todo x 1 error jje

**kuraujia-san:**hey k onda espero que estes bien despues de leer tu rr me kede pensando y no entendi muy bien tu maldicion? jajaja espero que te haya gustado ((eso espero ¬¬)) por cierto no vayas a creer que lo de arriba lo de la advertencia va para ti no que va jejejeje nwn kiero leer mmm no se algo komo de unas niñeras ¿tu que cres? jajaa nos vemos

gracias a todos y bay kreo ke solo un kap y ya n.n matta ne

ahi dejenme un rr plis y entre mas bonitos esten mas bonito será el final (kreo ¬w¬)


	11. Chapter 11

**bueno mis lectores creo que me tarde en subir me disculpo por eso pero he tenido demasiada tarea y mucho trabajo pero bueno ya aqui esta el que segun yo seria el ultimo cap pero es que no era demasiado lo que estaba escrito y como que iba a ser muy tedioso leerlo asi qe seran mas... bueno quiero pedirles que me digan abiertamente que es lo que piensan para asi saber que onda con esto si? bien nos veremos los quiero mil gracias bya bya dejenme un rr pliss... ha y lo de siempre si no le entienden ahi me dicen para explicarselos **

* * *

Paso, paso, paso, paso, paso

Paso, paso, paso, paso, paso

Veinte minutos de puro

Paso, paso, paso, paso, paso

Sakura caminaba delante de él

si esa vista que tenia de ella era una de las mejores

¿Había algo mejor en el mundo que ella?

Lo dudaba enormemente

Despertó de su ensoñación al topar con "algo" miro extrañado abajo para encontrarse con una cabecita rosada

De un momento a otro esa cabecita volteo a verlo dejando que el se perdiera en sus ojos verdes

Esos ojos que reflejaban tanta inocencia como le gustaba esa carita de niña bonita

Pero ahora parecían perdidos

-¿Qué ocurre? –

Y esta no le respondió, solo opto por poner su peso hacia atrás, ósea donde estaba sasuke, se recargo en él

- ¿estas cansada? –

-un poco, pero aun quiero estar contigo – dijo haciendo un mohín con la boca

Sasuke rió internamente era tan adorable a sus ojos y así sin más ni pedirle permiso ni nada la cargo

- sa-sasuke-kun ¿Qué haces? – Dios había sido tanto el sonrojo que hasta le puso el _kun_ de nuevo a su nombre ese sujeto si que lograba intimidarla

-nada malo solo te cuido – dijo de una manera tan tierna que empezaba a dudar que ese fuera sasuke quien estaba con ella

- bueno – y se recargo en su pecho tenia mucho sueño a decir verdad

Llegaron a la villa uchiha

Sakura desde hacia rato se había quedado dormida y el Uchiha por alguna razón no quiso llevarla a su casa

Y ahí estaba ella dormida profundamente en su cama no quería despertarle porque eso seria tener que despedirla así que con sumo cuidado se durmió junto a ella, abrazado a ella

Dios era tan perfecto el estar con ella

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrió sus ojos con suma pereza, sentía una calida presencia a su lado mas ahogo un grito al ver de _que_ o mejor dicho _quien_ se trataba

Estaba acostada en la misma cama que su novio

OH el no había…

Se fijo rápidamente hacia abajo, no no era lo que ella pensaba uff si no que miedoo

Volvió su vista hacia su novio era adorable verlo dormir

Se encontró que estaba en el círculo que hacían sus brazos al estarla abrazando

Sonrió

Que lindo era estar así con él y con sumo cuidado se aparto de él sin despertarlo fijo su vista en el reloj

Las 12:45!!

Tanto había dormido??

Si ayer a penas y eran las 10 de la noche pero como dormía

Le dejo una nota en el buró (mesita de noche, mueble lo que sea) tenia que irse y le daba pena despertarlo y es que

¿Qué diablos le diría a su madre? ¿Qué paso la noche con su novio? O por Dios claro que no

Conociéndola seguramente pensaría otras cosas

Y quien no?

Si te vas a quedar a _dormir_ a _solas_ a casa de tu _novio_ a tus _18 años_ seria normal que la gente pensara que no solo ibas a dormir

Jijijijiji pues que piensen lo que quieran poco le importaba ahora solo estaba feliz de estar con su querido sasuke

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se sentía extraño algo faltaba, una corriente de aire le recorrió toda la espalda

Abrió los ojos, no estaba aquella mujer de cerezos con la cual durmió ayer, se sentó en la cama viendo a un lado y al otro para ver si lograba divisarla, más lo único que vio fue una nota que le decía que tuvo que marcharse

Eso no le agrado mucho, ahora que estaba ahí tumbado en su cama, solo en casa, _solo _

Desde que acepto sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su pelirosa cada ves que no estaba con ella se sentía tan vació, tan sin nada

Momento ahora que lo pensaba se llevo a sakura a su casa sin su consentimiento, y no le habían dicho nada a sus padres , en ese momento se le ocurrió algo; una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, tenía que meterse a bañar y arreglarse después de todo era algo importante

.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba con la cabeza gacha, mirando la suela del lugar, y escuchando como sus padres la regañaban una y otra vez y eso que les invento que estuvo en casa de ino, si les hubiera dicho que estaba en casa de su novio no la que se armaría

Y desde cuando su padre era tan hostigoso? Es decir bueno que tus padres se preocupen es normal pero

¿Por qué demonios no la dejaba salir de casa? Ese día había quedado con neji para discutir cosas sobre las apuestas que él aun no pagaba

Maldito neji estafador

Bueno pero ese no era el punto, y si tenia que salir de misión? Estaba segura que la terquedad la heredo de él y también podría jurar que su padre iría con la hokage para decirle que su niña no podía salir porque estaba castigada

¿Qué demonios tenia en la cabeza ese hombre?

Ahora encerrada en su habitación, se puso a pensar en lo que era de su vida, iba caminando de un lugar al otro viendo todo lo que había en el cuarto, sus peluches, muñecas de cuando era pequeña, los muebles, la ropa las fotos, se detuvo en esa foto del equipo 7, esa era una foto invaluable sonrió la próxima vez que viera a sasuke (si es que era pronto debido a su castigo) le diría que tendrían que montar una sesión de fotos

Encendió la radio y se puso a oír en un volumen algo elevado la música que presentaba dicho aparato sin darse cuenta lo que en el piso de abajo ocurría

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El señor haruno estaba muy molesto por el comportamiento de su hija, el que ella tuviera 18 años, que fuera una gran ninja, que trabajara y que gran parte de su dinero se lo diera a el, que fuera una jounin muy reconocida… y mil cosas mas pasaron por la mente del papa de sakura es que… ¡¡ella era su única hija!! Y como buen padre debe protegerla

Pero si esta se va de parranda y no regresa pues ¿Cómo iba a defenderla? También sabia que tenia que darle su espacio porque su florecita estaba creciendo pero… nunca lo suficiente

Así se encontraba el papa de sakura mientras su mama veía divertida a su esposo, siempre se ponía así cuando veía como su hija iba creciendo mas y mas lo cual para el significaba que se alejaba mas y mas puesto que tendría que irse de casa

A ella también le dolía verla crecer pero entendía que era una persona libre de su destino

Salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta tocar, su esposo seguía en su mundo, se levanto para abrir y wow se sorprendió mucho al ver a Uchiha Sasuke, el ex-traidor, el novio, y el yerno en el umbral de la puerta con una expresión neutra

- sasuke-chan ohayo – saludo la señora haruno,

La verdad estaba deseando que mejor se fuera, pues ella y sakura aun no le decían a el señor Haruno la relación que tenían el uchiha y la única descendiente haruno, si bien no había pasado casi nada de tiempo desde que eran novios pero nunca antes la pequeña flor había tenido novio.

Era verdad que tenia montones de pretendientes que la perseguían, pero con esos guardaespaldas que tenia ( léase naruto-hermano-sobre protector, sasuke "amigo"-con-instinto-homicida-muy-MUY-celoso, segundo padre- sensei -pervertido-y sobre-protector, y por ultimo hokage-segunda-mama-con-mucho-poder-físico-y-social ) sus padres estaban muy tranquilos y nunca, esos admiradores de la flor de cerezo llegaron a ir a su casa

Y aun peor la señora Haruno, descubrió que su esposo había descubierto (jajaja son unos científicos descubren muchas cosas xD)que el Uchiha le tenia un GRAN cariño a su hija y no solo cariño si no algo mas y había empezado a odiarlo y no por que fuera una mala persona ni nada de eso solo que

_Sería él quien se llevara a su pequeña de su lado _

Y ahora el terror y su mayor _cosa_ odiada por el padre de sakura estaba en la puerta

-hn buenos ¿podría hablar con usted y el señor haruno un momento? –

¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Qué!? No iba con sakura si no con ellos? OH… no, ya sabía a donde iba a parar aquello

-claro sasuke-chan, pasa –

Entraron los dos a casa sasuke había estado algo incomodo por la manera en que la mama de saku lo vio todo el tiempo y curioso le entro una duda

-¿y sakura? –

- esta en su habitación, esta castigada – dijo amablemente la señora

- de eso también venia a hablarles –

-m?- de que hablaba el pequeño Uchiha?? ¡¡OHHHHHHHHH!! (sin duda la mente de la señora haruno trabaja rápido saca conclusiones muy rápido xD)

Llegaron ala sala donde el señor haruno al ver al Uchiha frunció el seño

-buenos- dijo con pesar sasuke, había visto la mala manera en que lo veía su _suegro_

-que haces aquí? – le respondió seco

-cariño, esa no es manera de contestarle a sasuke-chan- le reprimió su esposa

-y bien??- ni se inmuto por lo dicho

- vengo a hablar con usted y con su esposa –

-de que?- se enojaba cada vez mas, él tenia esa cara de _soy mejor que tu_

-de la relación de sakura y yo es…- mas fue interrumpido

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¡De que me estas hablando!! –

Sasuke frunció el seño ¿eso significaba que sakura aun no decía lo de su relación a sus padres?

-cariño tranquilízate, sakura esta saliendo con sasuke-chan desde…-

-¡¡QUEEE?! ¿Y PORQUE NADIE ME LO DIJO!? –

-porque no fue hace mucho cuando empezaron a salir cariño ya tranquilízate –

-hn- empezaba a divertirse con la actitud de su suegro sabia porque estaba así y sin saber porque le agradaba ser su _sufrimiento_

-pero es…Esque este sujeto ¡¡planea quitarme a mi hija y eso no lo permitiré!! –

-hn – una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del uchiha esa idea le agradaba de sobremanera

-lo ves!! ¡¡Esa maldita cara que tiene!! –

- amor ya no grit..-

-¡¡gritare todo lo que yo quiera!! ¡¡Este no me quitara a mi tesorito!! ¡¡Jamás!!

-hn ¿y quien le asegura que aun es suyo? – si sus suegros eran muy divertidos

La señora Haruno se dio cuenta de lo que sasuke hacia, una gran gota apareció en su cabeza ¿tan infantil era?

-y sasuke-chan a que has venido? ¿Sobre que querías hablarnos? –

Dijo al momento que abrazaba a su marido, si no lo hacia lo mas seguro es que empezara a golpear a su yerno

- quiero… - y fue interrumpido

-¿sasuke? – una joven bajo de su habitación al oír gritos (después de media hora ¬¬) que se oían desde la planta baja de su casa- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo mientras se le acercaba

-hn – sonrió por no se que vez en el día, haría algo que lo haría divertirse mucho _con su suegro_

El señor Haruno estaba más que impactado, enojado, furioso, sorprendido y con cierta tristeza al ver como ese _roba-niñas-bonita-de-cabello-color-rosa_ besaba a su hija, en los labios ¡¡EN SU CARA!!

Por parte de la pelirosa estaba sorprendida por la actitud de su novio, sin duda era una caja llena de sorpresas y…

¡¡DEMONIOS!! ¡¡Ahí estaba su papa!! ¡¡Y NO LE HABIA DICHO DE SU RELACION CON SASUKE!! Ahora si que le iría mal

Se separo de ella lentamente pudiendo observar el sonrojo de su novia, el desconcierto de su madre y el cólera de su padre

Si… quitarle a los haruno a su hija era muy divertido

-bueno y a-a que has venido sasuke-kun –

-venia a pedir permiso a tus padres –

-¿de que? – dijo enojado _su querido y divertido suegro_

-pues, para que se vaya a vivir conmigo claro – estaba abrazando a sakura por la cintura (-rimo xD-) viendo fijamente a sus suegros

Sakura por su parte estaba muy sorprendida ¿a que venia eso tan de repente?

Y ni hablar de sus padres la mama pasaba por un bloqueo mental mientras el padre estaba viendo la manera de asesinar al Uchiha, sabia que era fuerte pero tenia que haber una manera de matarlo ¿no?

Es decir había muchos jounin y AMBUS que matarían con gusto a ese traidor, asesino, roba-niñas-bonitas, si, eso haría y luego vendería sus órganos, usaría su sangre como disolvente, sus huesos le servirían de mueble y su piel…

-y bien? – dijo algo impaciente el moreno en verdad quería vivir al lado de su pelirosa aunque a ella no se lo pregunto

El uchiha había cortado la bella fantasía del papa de cerezo

-por supuesto que…- pero la ojiverde con la que se caso, lo interrumpió

-si sasuke-chan tienes nuestro permiso pero con una condición –

La monstruosa fuerza de sakura, era herencia de su madre, que en ese momento le aplicaba una llave a su marido manteniéndolo inmovilizado y callado

-¿Cuál es? – a sasuke le sorprendió que accedieran tan fácil bueno; solo uno de ellos ya que el otro se encontraba luchando por ser libre, y poder respirar…… se empezaba a poner morado

-que ustedes pasen aquí los domingos – dijo al momento en que soltaba a su marido, se dio cuanta que si seguía así se quedaría viuda

-claro – sonrió y tomo la mano de SU novia yéndose a la habitación de esta, seguramente por sus cosas

-¡¿pero que te ocurre mujer?! Acaso no ves que ese bastardo nos roba a nuestra hija?!-

-no crees que sasuke-chan la necesita mas que nosotros? –

-pero a que viene que.. – se cayo al ver tomar a su esposa un pequeño dije que colgaba de su cuello.

Ese era un regalo de Mikoto Uchiha la mejor amiga de su esposa

-desde que sakura es pequeña, siempre ha cuidado a sasuke-chan en todo sentido- volteo a ver a su marido – es difícil estar toda la vida solo, y siempre vi a sasuke-chan un poco triste… pero me he podido dar cuenta a través del tiempo; que siempre que esta con sakura, esa tristeza disminuye o simplemente desaparece y desde que han empezado a salir sonríe mas y se le ve mas tranquilo, sería bueno que sasuke se sintiese siempre así – y le sonrió

- ¬n¬ - maldito Uchiha se llevaría a su hija pero su mujer tenia razón sasuke la necesitaba _demasiado_ ya se encargaría de cobrársela

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¡sasuke que te pasa!! ¿Por qué les dijiste eso a mis papas? –

-¿que? ¿No quieres? –

- pues… yo…- se vio interrumpida en su "inteligente" respuesta

-mira- dijo al momento en que tomaba entre sus manos su rostro causándole un sonrojo a la rosada – quiero que sepas que lo único que quiero es pasar mis días junto a ti, no soporto el no estar contigo –

La joven no sabía como responderle, lo amaba claro pero, aun quería permanecer un tiempo más con sus padres, aunque….

-te propongo algo-

El uchiha la miro extrañado ¿le estaba rechazando?

-quiero mucho a mis papas como para irme así nada mas de un día para otro, pero… viendo que te llevas de maravilla con mi papa – dijo con sarcasmo ocasionando una sonrisa en los dos - ¿no podemos ir los tres a tu casa? –

Sasuke pareció pensarlo, no le agradaba mucho la idea de tener a los padres de su novia con ellos pero…_era divertido "convivir" con su suegro_

-hn es mejor que también empiecen a empacar – y se unió a los labios de **su** pelirosa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

Caminaban tranquilos, sin ninguna preocupación solo…_el mega gasto de la boda_ y también estaba que para su desgracia su "querida" y "comprensiva" amiga se le ocurrió que debía pagarle todas las apuestas que le debía

¿Por qué siempre apostaban dinero? Y aun más ¿Por qué apostaban tanto si no tenían?

Es verdad que pertenecía a la familia Hyuuga y que podía decirse que era de las más adineradas de la aldea, pero no era para gastarlo de esa manera

Pero algo que le desconcertaba de sobremanera ¿desde cuando era tan infantil?

OH si desde que se hizo amigo de la cerezo, ella era tan infantil, mimada. Inocente y de mas pero a la vez una mujer de una en un millón, no solo por su fuerza, e inteligencia si no porque sus "corazonadas" siempre eran las correctas

Gracias a ella dentro de 2 semanas se casaba con la mujer más maravillosa de todo el mundo,

Esta bien, le pagaría sus dichosas apuestas total, eso lo tenía sin cuidado

-neji – llamo su prometida

-..- el solo se giro a verla

-en donde quisieras casarte? –

-da igual-

-oye!! Será nuestra boda, es un momento especial para los dos, no podemos dejarlo pasar así como así porq…- paso de hablar al ver a su novio ¿sonriendo? -¿neji? –

-no me refería a eso, si no que seas tu la que elija, quiero que todo sea como lo sueñas, para poder hacer realidad ese sueño y siempre protegerlo – la abrazo fuertemente, ella sintiéndose toda apenada solo atino a quedarse quieta – y dime ¿Cuál es el lugar en donde sueñas casarte? –

Tenten aún algo atontada por su comportamiento tardo un poco en responder

-pues, al aire libre, donde pudiese respirar la pureza de los árboles –

-pues así será… mientras tanto- se acerco de nuevo a ella y la beso seguido claro de tenten que le respondió

Después de eso, pasaron a la floristería de ino para ordenar los arreglos que se pondrían en la iglesia y la recepción

Fueron a ver los vestidos y los trajes, total todo lo que se tiene que preparar para la boda.

Estaban algo exhaustos desde que había amanecido no pararon de ir de un lugar al otro viendo de todo un poco, eran ya las nueve de la noche y no habían comido nada desde como la 1 de la tarde el hambre ya empezaba a anunciarles su inconformidad

Pasaron a un restaurante tipo buffet (no, no era el ichiraku haha xD) todo estaba muy lindo y elegante se sentaron cerca del escenario que ahí había un joven recitaba un poema, con una extraña música de fondo

Era un ambiente muy agradable para los futuros esposos y de un momento a otro todo desapareció solo eran ellos dos, no estaba nada alrededor pero algo siempre viene a interrumpir los momentos bellos de la vida (muahaha xD)

-¡¡HOLA COMO ESTAN MIS COMPAÑEROS!! ¡¡QUE HACEN HOY, EN ESTA NOCHE TAN ESPLENDIDA Y BRILLANTE COMO EL MISMISIMO DIAMANTE!! ¡¡LEVANTANDO ESA LLAMA PARA QUE JUNTOS VIAJA HACIA …–

Bla, Bla, Bla, ya no podían oír nada, había arruinado el mágico momento miraban a su compañero imaginándose mil y una maneras de poder asesinarlo, más…

-¡¡TENTEN MI LINDA ALUMNA HERMOSA ENTRE NOSOTROS LOS HUMANOS SIMPLES DE ESTE MUNDO CRUEL!! ¡¡ Y NEJI MI ALUMNO QUE LE QUITO EL AMOR DE HARUNO-SAN AL POBRE DE LEE!!-

-gay-sensei- ¬¬ seria una larga noche, no le habían dicho nada a su compañero y maestro

.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.--…-.

* * *

**agradecimientos a:**

**Nao-san**

**judithUchiha**

**Giuli-Uchiha93**

**tema.chan.90**

**saya-winry**

**kuraujia-san**

**Rilka**

**sorry es ke no traigo tiempo (mi mama esta a un lado con lo que parece ser un palo si me tardo mucho) asi k en el sig cap porque lo habra ) les doy ampliamente mis agradecimientos ¡nos veremos! dejenme un rr -**


	12. Chapter 12

**

* * *

**

hola niños y niñas hahahaha mmm... bueno aki esta otro capitulo espero y les agrade y ando media bajoneada muy muy bajoneada por una parte me entere hace unos dias que uno de mis mejores amigos embarazo a su novia y pues se va a casar y tener al bebe

**por otro lado me aumentaron el trabajo y estoy muy muy ocupada y cansada a parte de la escuela que me tiene hasta el cuello de tareas y examenes sin contar que una imbesil de mi equipo esta molesta por sabra que cosas y se esta desquitando con una amiga y conmigo ¬¬ y creo que es todo**

**a por cierto voy a hacer un nuevo fic pero nesesito ayuda como que alguien sea mi critico y si alguien gusta ayudarme aqui esta mi msn para ver que onda **

**z h y r y f a n y a **** 5 h o t m a i l . c o m ( entre la a y el 5 va un guin bajo esque no se quiere poner) **

**y si se pueden pasar a los otros fics que ya tengo se los agradecere eternamente**

**y bueno lo mismo de siempre lo que no entiendan me dicen y se los aclarare lo mas que pueda ha y tambien me dijeron que estaba endiosando mucho a sakura, es verdad no lo habia notado jijijiji me disculpo tratare de enmendar eso y no volverlo a hacer bien que se diviertan bay bay **

* * *

- y… y entonces ¡¡jajajaja!! Se cayó y no pudo hacer nada contra nosotros, pero lo más interesante de todo el día fue cuando la salvamos, pues nos dimos cuenta que estaba embarazada y la llevamos al hospital, al principio no querían atenderla pero gay-sensei y yo los convencimos y dio a luz satisfactoriamente y también… -

Tenían más de 40 min. Que habían llegado su compañero y su maestro y en todo ese tiempo no se habían callado ni un poco, les estaban platicando de Dios sabe que cosas, Gay estaba más que emocionado contando muchas cosas junto con lee, Neji había optado por recargarse en uno de sus brazos y dormir, ya que realmente estaba aburrido, y Tenten no hacia mas que darse de topes contra la mesa.

- y, y no creerán lo hermosos que están todos, deberían ir a verlos antes de que se los lleven porque…-

- lee si vamos sin saber nada de la mama o sin siquiera ser sus parientes creerán que nos queremos robar a esos niños y nos echaran del hospital – dijo ya una muy hastiada tenten

-pero de que hablas tenten? – dijo confundido lee

- ¡¿pues no estas diciendo que una mujer estaba dando a luz?! –

Neji ya había despertado y observaba la plática de sus compañeros

-tenten no me pusiste atención, yo te estaba diciendo que mientras entrenábamos gay-sensei y yo de la nada Aparicio un perro que resulto ser una perra embarazada y tuvo unos cachorritos –

- v.vU – Neji y Tenten no podían creer lo que escuchaban a decir verdad ya estaban mas que hartos de todo esto

- no y luego ya viene lo mejor – si esto seguía así jamás terminarían

- tenten y yo nos vamos a casar- lo soltó rápido para ver si le hacían caso

- O.O –

- ¬¬ -

- O.O –

- ¬¬ -

- ¡¿Qué?! –

- ¡¡hasta que reaccionaron!! - tenten ya no podía con la desesperación

- p-pero qu-que dicen, ósea que ¡¡traicionaste a Sakura-san!! – lee no cabía en lo que decían

- LEE, MI ALUMNO ESTA ES TU OPORTUNIDAD!! SEGURAMENTE LA FLOR DE CEREZO DEBE ESTAR MUY TRISTE POR EL ENGAÑO DE NEJI VE Y CONSUELALA!! –

- no, gay sensei no es lo que … -

- Y AHORA QUE?! NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTAS JUGANDO CON LAS DOS ¡¡MI POBRE TENTEN ESTA SIENDO ENGAÑADA POR SU PROPIO COMPAÑERO NO PUEDE SER QUE TAN BAJO HAS CAIDO NEJI MI NEJI ¡¡PORQUE!! –

- O.o- ahora si se estaban asustando de su maestro, claro a excepción de…

- OPINO IGUAL GAY-SENSEI COMO HAS PODIDO HACERLE ESO A MI BELLA FLOR, IRE AHORA MISMO A CONSOLARLA Y… -

-lee no te recomiendo que lo hagas, no… si quieres vivir – la castaña estaba por llegar a su punto de ebullición

- PERO, TENTEN QUE DICES NO VES QUE A TI TAMBIEN TE ESTA ENGAÑANDO NEJI MI COMPAÑERO NEJI NO PENSE QUE…-

Lee fue mandado a volar por un fuerte golpe dado por el Hyuuga

- NEJI ALUMNO MIO Y QUERIDO ¿Por qué ATACAS A LEE DE ESA MANERA EL SOLO ESTABA ACLARANDO LAS COSAS…-

- SIII PORQUE ME GOLPEAS-

Dio un gran, profundo y sonoro suspiro – Sakura y yo nunca fuimos pareja solo fue una apuesta –

-¿una apuesta? – dijeron los dos verdes

- si, lo que paso fue…- les contó todo el fik como quien dice xD – y es por eso que en una semana tenten y yo nos casaremos –

-E-ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE MI FLOR, MI FLOR ESTA DE NOVIA CON EL INUTIL DE UCHIHA NOOOOOOO –

- v.v – porque tenían que aguantarlos siempre?

-IRE A COMPROBARLO YO MISMO – y salio del lugar a gran velocidad

- YO TE ACOMPAÑO LEE – y su maestro detrás de él

- v.v –

- v.v –

15 min. Después

-ahh- suspiro por parte de los prometidos

- serán Sai para toda la vida? –

-tenlo por seguro –

-…-

-venga vamonos ya que es tarde –

- he? – se fijo en su reloj de pulsera marcaba las 11:42 de la noche – tanto tiempo nos han quitado?

-aparentemente –

Neji ya estaba a un lado suyo tendiéndole la mano para poder salir del lugar

Después del numerito echo por su maestro y compañero no tenían muchas energías que digamos digo iban casi cayéndose bueno mas que nada tenten que cada 5 min. Golpeaba al pobre de lee, se desesperaba mucho cuando estaba así de eufórico

Llegaron ala casa de la castaña estaban en la puerta despidiéndose como los novios amorosos se despiden…

Besito por aquí, besito por allá un besito pa´ delante y uno para atrás

- te paso a recoger mañana a las 2 p.m., que descanses – le dijo neji a su novia

-nos vemos- cerro la puerta de su casa y es que a pesar de tenerse mucha confianza y llevar algo de tiempo como novios aun no se acostumbraba y en estos momentos estaba toda sonrojada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Faltan 5 días para la boda

Una pieza de materia verde viva, corría a gran velocidad por las calles de la gran aldea buscando "una flor"

-donde, ¡donde! , ¡¡Donde!! ¡¡MI FLOR DE CEREZO DONDE ESTAS!? –

La noche anterior se la había pasado buscando a Sakura mas no la encontró en su casa ni a ella ni a sus papas y luego de haberla buscado 3 días y nada de ella empezaba a desesperarse y mas cuando hoy de nuevo fue a la casa de ella y ¡¡de nuevo no había nadie!! En tres días donde podrían estar?

IDEA!! Si ya tenía una idea, ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Iría con la hokage y le preguntaría después de todo si cabía la posibilidad de que ellos salieran de la aldea la hokage tendría que saberlo así que corrió aun mas rápido de lo que ya hacia y en un dos por tres ya estaba en la torre de la hokage

-TSUNADE-SAMA!! –

- KYAA NO PAGARE NADA, ME OYERON NUNCA ME ATRAPARAN Y…!! He? ¿Are? –

-tsunade-sama quiero que me diga a sonde han ido los haruno – dijo directamente la cosa verde

- que? – se limpio un poco de saliva que tenia en la comisura de los labios

-ya me oyó dígame donde están los haruno –

-porque mejor no vas a su casa, en vez de venir a interrumpir mi sueño, digo mi trabajo –

-porque desde hace tres días que no están ahí-

-¡¿Qué?! Estas seguro? –

- si yo mismo he ido todos los días a su casa y ni rastro de ellos, ¿cree que les haya pasado algo? ¡¡o no!! Mi Sakura esta en peligro y yo aquí sin hacer nada ya me voy nos veremos tsunade-sama – y salio tan rápido como entro

-O.o? –

- tsunade-sama – shizune que estaba presente en todo momento y no se atrevió a decir nada ahora trataba de sacar de su transe a la hokage

-emm que me decías shizune?-

- no va a hacer nada? –

- de que o para que? –

- pues, lee dijo que los haruno no están desde hace tres días en su casa ¿no cree que les pudo haber pasado algo? –

-naa, de seguro le están jugando una broma a lee o simplemente se esconden de él ahora shizune déjame dormir digo trabajar – y de nuevo se acomodo en su silla y volvió con Morfeo

- ¬¬U - ¿Cómo alguien como ella podía ser hokage?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Neji-

-…-

-Neji estas molesto? –

-…-

-o vamos, no era intención del gerente decirte aquello –

Neji solo la miro de una manera muy fea

- Osh cuando estés bien me avisas si? No me gusta que te pongas así conmigo, ni siquiera tengo la culpa – y se adelanto a paso rápido

Neji solo opto por suspirar antes de ir a alcanzar a su prometida era verdad ella no tnia la culpa de que el gerente fuera un incompetente

**Flash back **

Estaban neji y tenten en una tienda con toso lo que una novia pudiese necesitar desde el mas fino prendedor hasta la lencería mas sexy

Y tenten se estaba probando vestidos, en un principio había dicho que ella y sakura irían a comprar todo eso pero neji le dijo que él deseaba verla en ese estado (refriéndose a verla feliz y engentada con los preparativos) y es por eso que estaban en esa tienda

- y que te parece este? –

Tenten iba como en el vestido numero 23 del día, creo que había sido una mala idea el querer acompañarla

- te ves bien-

- solo eso? No hay nada mas? –

-cariño te has probado ya bastantes ¿de verdad no hay ninguno que te guste? –

-pues si algunos, pero quiero que sea perfecto y también te tiene que gustar a ti –

-pero a mi me gustas de todas formas y no es necesario tanto fanfarroneo –

Y es que ese vestido era más esponjoso que el de cualquiera de las princesas de Disney y tenia mas cosas encima que una navaja Suiza

-Osh eres imposible – dicho esto se metió de nuevo al probador

-mujeres quien las entiende –

-Hay que exagerado eres – ya estaba vestida con su ropa habitual la castaña

-nos vemos? – dijo con esperanza en su voz

- si ya luego venimos por el vestido –

De pronto se acerco el encargado de la tienda

- ya se van señoritas no desean llevar nada mas? Miren que tengo una lencería excelente para la noche de bodas y …-

El sujeto tuvo que parar al sentir un aura asesina muy fuerte y cerca de el

-señorita se encuentra bien?-

De pronto no supo mas, el pobre estaba inconciente

-neji!! Que te pasa!! – la chica se acerco al seño a ver si aun tenia signos vitales, por fortuna si

-mira que este imbesil me dijo… –

-disculpen señoritas que ha pasado aquí? – dijo el gerente llegando al escuchar tanto jaleo

La venita de neji volvía a crecer

-no nada ya nos vamos- dijo la castaña tenia que calmar esas ganas de matar de su novio después de todo no quería casarse en prisión

-acaso la señorita de larga cabellera golpeo a ryu? –

-Bay – y salio rápido de la tienda arrastrando a su novio que en dos ocasiones confundieron con una mujer

**Fin flash back **

-tenten detente –

-….-

-tenten ya me disculpe contigo, para ya-

-…-

En un rápido movimiento estuvo frente a ella mirándola fijamente, tenten por la sorpresa se asusto un poquito

- hay neji que te pasa? No me asustes así - lo regaño

-no querías detenerte - se acerco mucho a sus labios

- ne-neji qu-que? – y ya no dijo nada se dejo llevar por el bello beso al que su novio la invitaba a seguir así pudieron haber seguido toda la vida pero…

- ¡¡NEJI, NEJI TENTEN, PAREN DE HACER SUS ESCENITAS EN LA CALLE Y ESCUHCEN BIEN!! -

- ¬¬ - deseos de matar a la cosa naranja y a la cosa verde que tenían enfrente (ya saben de quien hablo? xD)

-¡¡SI TTEBAYO, SAKURA-CHAN HA DESAPARECIDO!! ¡¡SEGURAMENTE LA SECUESTRARON!!

-¿Qué? ¿Están seguros? – dijo tenten tomando en serio la conversación

- SIII DESDE HACE DIAS QUE NADIE LA VE, ESO ES MUY MALO MI BELLA FLOR HA DE ESTAR SUFRIENDO NO PUEDE SER - dijo al momento en que empezaba a llorar

-bueno empecemos a buscarla – dijo neji ignorando a lee los otros 2 asintieron

* * *

**nao-san:** mil gracias que siempre te pasas y me dejas un rr

**Jarnall: **¡hola! creo que es la primera vez que te veo por aqui, si es asi pues te doy la bienvenida y gracias por la critica de verdad que ni en cuenta con eso jajaja que bueno que te este gustando el fic ojala y pueda seguir complaciendote jaja bueno bay bay que estes de lo mejor ¡¡fracias por pasar!!

**kuraujia-san:** noooooooo!! te aventaste de un segundo piso ¿estas bien? jajaja espero que si y me alegra que te gustela relacion de sasuke con su suegro muahahahaha me encanto tu ultimo cap no se si si se subio mi rr porque cuandlo lo hize se fue la luz en mi casa y ya ni supe si no ..¡¡tu fik estuo genial!!

**Giuli-Uchiha93:** gracias por pasar y que bueno que te guste la relacion yerno-suegro jojojojojojo

**Rilka:** jajajaja que lindo que quieras retrasar ese momento hahaha lo hare a votacion si si quieren mas pues me dicen y ya vere como me las arreglo xD me encanto lo de "que te apetece hacer sasuke-kun?" jajajaja eso fue la ley - espero que andes super nos leemos en otra ocacion


	13. Chapter 13

**hola niños y niñas - jajajaja aki pasando a dejar un nuevo cap y les tengo noticias cosa que no se si sean buenas o malas lo que pasa es, como ya les habia dicho voy a entrar a la universidad (si paso el examen de admision) y como si quiero entrar pues estoy en unos cursos para poder saber mas cosas y poder pasar**

**ademas de mis clases regulares del colegio y lo del trabajo de medio tiempo (que ultimamente es muyyyy largo) y asi tal ves no tenga tanto tiempo de escribir y pss eso era todo mil gracias a los que me firmar son maravillosos**

* * *

-un poco mas a la derecha, no, no, un poco mas, no te pasaste ponlo de nuevo donde estaba –

- ¬-¬ -

-mama no crees que papa se esta aprovechando de sasuke? –

- eso creo cariño –

-…-

Estaban los papas de sakura y sakura en la casa de sasuke ósea en la mansión Uchiha, desde la propuesta para irse a casa de Sasuke las cosas habían estado algo tensas ya que las pelean entre suegro y yerno no paraban

Estaban acomodando algunos de los muebles que trajeron los haruno o mas bien Sasuke los estaba acomodando mientras su suegro le decía como hacerlo y sakura y su mama observaban y se reían por lo bajo

Vaya novia resulto ser Sakura, en vez de ayudarlo, se reía de el junto con su mama de él

-

-veamos donde quedara mejor ese sillón-

-donde lo quiera poner, hágalo usted - ya estaba muy harto ¿Por qué los dejo vivir en su casa?

- ¡¡te atreves a contradecirme!! ¡¡Pero que te pasa!!-

- usted no es nadie para decirme que hacer o no –

- arg ya veraz maldito!! –

Se pusieron en posición de pelea, comenzaron a correr uno hacia el otro, estaban a escasos centímetros

PLAT, CRUSH PLAF

-¡¡YA BASTA!! – grito una pelirosa

-O.O – su novio y su padre pararon la pelea al escuchar tal grito

-¡¡con un demonio miren todo el desastre que han hecho!! –

Miraron en diferentes direcciones, algunos muebles estaban rotos, otros mas ya ni siquiera estaban y una de las paredes ya tenia una abertura

-¡¡ME VALE DE QUIEN HAYA SIDO LA CULPA AHORA MISMO SE PONEN A ARREGLAR Y LIMPIAR TODO!! – y salio muy enojada de la casa

Y dos hombres estaban estáticos uno enfrente de otro

-jijiji será mejor que empiecen o sakura se molestara mas – dicho esto también salio la señora haruno, seguramente iría por ingredientes para la cena

Se fijaron en todo lo que tendrían que hacer

- demonios- susurraron ambos, se miraron e indirectamente hicieron una competencia para ver quien acababa antes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Por las calles de la aldea caminaba una pelirosa un poco harta, desde que había llegado a casa de su novio no había echo otra cosa mas que mantener alejados a su padre y a el para que no discutieran pero cuando era inevitable la convivencia eran insufribles

-¡¡frentona!! –

-hum? – un grito la saco de sus pensamientos

-frentona estas bien? – dijo al momento en que tomaba su cara y la examinaba –

- he? Si digo ¿a que te refieres cerda? –

-es que lee me dijo que habías sido secuestrada y que tal ves te estarían violando los secuestradores ¿en serio que no pasa nada? –

-U claro que no, ¿Por qué diantre esta diciendo eso lee? –

-pues dice que desde hace varios días que no estas en casa y…-

-aahh ¿era por eso? –

-frentona en donde has estado? –

- ven y te cuento – tomo de la mano a su amiga y la llevo hasta el ramen (el mejor lugar para platicar xD) y le dijo todo

-¡¡no te creo!! ¡¡De verdad?! –

-aja verdad que es genial – decía una sonrosada sakura

- si, además no pensé que lo de neji fuera una mentira, mira que si parecía que se querían –

- pues de que nos queremos lo hacemos solo que como amigos –

-y entonces ya tendremos boda? –

-si que bien, ya era hora de que esos dos… -

Interrupción; se sintió muy, muy, MUY elevada del lugar donde estaba sentada, sintió que era estrujada y después que algo la aferraba con fuerza no supo bien que era hasta que recapitulo lo sucedido y reacciono

- ¡¡NARUTO!! ¡¡Naruto suéltame me asfixias!! –

Él no le respondió solo la soltó y apunto a ino acusadoramente –

-¡¡ASÍ QUE ERAS TU LA MENTE MAESTRA DEL PLAN SECRETO "DESTRUYAN A SAKURA-CHAN" ¿NO ES VERDAD TTEBAYO?! –

- ¿Qué pero acaso me acus…-

- ¡¡YO TAMBIEN LO HE VISTO, YAMAKANA-SAN COMO PUEDES HACER ALGO ASI!! –

-¡¡eso quiere decir que ino es lesbiana!! ¡¡oh pobre de sakura-chan secuestrada por su mejor… -

Doble golpe para el rubio bonito

- naruto pero que te pasa!! Como te atreves a decir eso de mi!! –

- ¡¡pero naruto tiene razón - se giro hacia saku - sakura-san!! ¡¡te he buscado mucho y por todas partes mi flama de la juventud con cada minuto que pasaba sin tu existencia se apagaba mas y mas y… -

Ya no continuo se abrazo a ella pillándola desprevenida no tuvo tiempo de impedirlo pero, en cierta manera se sentía mal ya que sabia que en cierta manera ella lo lastimaba de manera sentimental y si un abrazo le consolaba por un momento pues se lo daría...

Apenas iba a corresponderla aquel abrazo cuando sintió que se separo de ella rápidamente

Eso se le hizo raro fijo su verde mirar en el sujeto que antes la abrazaba y lo vio morado

¿Qué? ¿Morado? KAMI… ahí estaba su novio Uchiha sosteniendo a lee por el cuello fuertemente con el sharingan activado y claro que se podía ver a lo lejos pero lejos; lejísimos que estaba enfurecido casi a su tope

-¡teme que haces?! Deja a lee –

- hn- apretó mas el agarre que tenia en el cuello de la "materia verde"

- sasuke suéltalo – la voz serena y con cierto rencor por el Uchiha se dio a conocer desde la garganta del Hyuuga

- …- seguía muy enojado y ahora lo estaba mas al ver como ese sujeto besaba en la mejilla a **su **novia – Hyuuga aléjate de ella – sentencio de amenaza de muerte

- sasuke ya cálmate no creo que a… - la castaña trataba de tranquilizar a su amigo pero dudaba poder hacerlo sin salir lastimada

Y ahí todos fijaron su vista en la pelirosa que parecía ajena de la situación

Mas bien quisieron hacerlo porque cuando giraron sus cabezas ella no estaba volvieron la vista al Uchiha y ahí fue donde la vieron aferrada a su cintura diciéndole cosas inaudibles para los demás

Pero sin duda eran palabras tranquilizantes ya que pudieron ver como poco a poco el moreno se tranquilizaba hasta que…

- UCHIHA ¡¡pero que te pasa!! No ves que estoy con mi amada flor, demostrándonos todo el cariño, amor y ternura que pudiera existir en este mundo cruel el cual… -

Nuevos golpes aparecieron en el cuerpo de lee, si seguía así no iba a ser posible reconocerlo de ninguna manera

- Sasuke basta lo vas a matar!! – Dijo su novia viendo el cuerpo de "materia verde"

de repente alguien interrumpio dandole tiempo a sakura de curar a lee

- Uchiha –

- Hyuuga –

- Uchiha –

- Hyuuga –

- Uchiha –

- Hyuuga –

- Uchiha –

- Hyuuga –

Y empezaron de nuevo con sus platicas de inteligencia mientras el rubio miraba a cada uno al mencionar su apellido

Ino, Tenten y Sakura estaban a un lado de lee curandolo y verificando que estuviera bien, o mas bien que no estuviera tan mal

- huí el novio de sakura es muy celoso no deberíamos acercarnos tanto a ella, eso si no queremos salir heridas – dijo a manera de burla la castaña

Sakura se sonrojo

- si tienes razón, al igual y ya deberíamos dejar de hablarle no me gustaría morir por un chidori – la acompaño la rubia

-chicas ya no sean así – decía la rosada a tono de su color de cabellera

- es que hahaha, no puedo creer que sea tan celoso contigo, y mira que no llevan mucho de ser novios ya me imagino cuando se casen –

- si lo se – agrego la castaña

- yaa!!- estaba cada vez mas apenada con las cosas que le decían sus amigas

Y los otros

- Uchiha –

- Hyuuga –

- Uchiha –

- Hyuuga –

- Uchiha –

- Hyuuga –

- Uchiha –

- Hyuuga –

-UZUMAKI!! – dijo todo feliz el rubio favorito de konoha

- ¬.¬ - y dos hombres lo miran indiferentemente y vuelven a lo suyo

- Uchiha –

- Hyuuga –

- Uchiha –

- Hyuuga –

-Uchi… -

-¡ya basta! Que no pueden hacer otra cosa que no sea decir sus apellidos?! – dijeron al mismo tiempo las novias correspondientes de los genios

- sasuke ven vamonos – y se lo llevo fuera del lugar

- nosotros también nos vamos adiós – dijo la castaña tomando a su novio y saliendo rápidamente de ahí

Y el problema de materia verde se lo habían dejado a los rubios

- naruto lleva a lee al hospital –

-¿Qué? ¿Pero porque yo ttebayo?

- porque fue tú culpa por hacer tanto escándalo –

- claro que no fue el baka de lee, el fue quien dijo que…-

- pues no me importa ahora solo llévalo!! –

- e-esta bien – y se lo llevo del lugar –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminaban en un silencio muy denso, no sabía que hacer seguramente él estaría muy molesto pero no era culpa suya después de todo

- sasuke ¿estas molesto? –

-…-

-sasuke – le dijo a manera de reprenda

-…-

-…- suspiro pesadamente y se detuvo en medio de la calle

-…- el también lo hizo esperando que ella empezara a caminar de nuevo

………………………………… okay ya habían pasado 7 minutos y no se movían de lugar

Sasuke por fin se digo a girar para verla, ahí toda molesta por el comportamiento de el , ¿pero que va? El que debía estar enojado era el después de todo ells se estaba abrazando con el cejudo verde

- Sakura –

-…-

- Sakura no seas infantil –

- que no hacías tu lo mismo? –

-…-

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, se había salido de la casa para no tener que aguantar las peleas de sasuke con su papa, pero sale y se peleaba con ella, maldito Uchiha enojón

Sintió como la tomaba del brazo

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo sin voltear a verle

- vamos a casa –

- no quiero –

- vamos no sigas con eso –

- es que yo no hice nada y tú llegas y empiezas a pelear con todo mundo –

- ya, ya – bajo lo mas que pudo la voz – perdona – si no fuera por sus buenos sentidos sakura no habría sido capaz de oír aquella disculpa pero pudo hacerlo y sabia lo que le costaba a su moreno decir algo así

- esta bien – dijo en un puchero

Sasuke rió internamente, **su** chica siempre le hacía pucheros y no le molestaba hasta cierto punto le agradaba

Regresaron a casa donde los padres de la pelirosa los esperaban impacientemente o tal ves no?

- que raro que no estén –

- hmp, así mejor –

-sasuke que grosero eres –

- si no tu padre no dejaría de darme ordenes, ¿pero quien se cree que es? El no tiene ningún poder sobre mi –

-jijijiji, en eso te equivocas –

-hn? –

- mi papa es tu suegro, por lo tanto puede negarte verme si no le haces caso –

- como no te voy a ver si vivimos en la misma casa –

-en serio que no preguntes no conoces a mi papa –

Vio como su novia hacia una mueca de desagrado y ¿terror? Oh no y si ese terrible carácter de la pelirosa cuando se enojaba lo había heredado de su papa eso si que sería malo

- y bien ¿Qué hacemos? Tus papas no están – dijo seductoramente al momento en que le acariciaba la mejilla – estamos solos en casa, - su voz empezaba a ponerse ronca y demasiado sexy para la salud de sakura - ¿Qué dices? –

sakura estaba muy sonrojada ¿y ahora que le contestaba?

-pues… ¡¡que le quites tus sucias manos de encima a mi florecita Uchiha pervertido!! –

Ese grito, puso en alerta a los novios, pudieron ver como varias venitas en la cabeza del haruno se iban haciendo presentes y se agrandaban más y más (muahahaha)

-QUITATE DE MI HIJITA!! DEPRAVADO SEXUAL!! –

- no quiero- la abrazo posesivamente mientras a saku le salian miles de gotitas en la cabeza

No otra vez …

- cariño, ya cálmate, sasuke-chan no estaba haciendo nada malo… -

- ¡¡que no estaba haciendo nada malo?! Este quería robarse la inocencia de mi pequeña florecita ¡¡te parece poco?? –

- pero amor comprende que… -

- así que estas de su lado –

Se podía ver un chibi del papa de sakura peleando con otro chibi la mama de sakura pensando y peleando en lo que estaba bien o no en la relación de su hija

-o-

-jijijiji, no creo que nos vayan a dejar solos un momento –

- y te hace gracia? –

- un poco – dijo divertida y es que a ella le gustaba ver pelear a sus papas porque nunca era en serio, porque era chistoso y por que siempre ganaba su mama

- sakura –

-…- ella simplemente lo miro serena, ella sabía muy bien leer su mirada y simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia arriba más exactamente a su habitación _a la de sasuke_

- … - y el uchiha solo sonrió al ver que su novia, le había comprendido a la perfección

Si deberían no hacer mucho ruido si no los podrían atrapar, pero de algo estaba seguro esta noche _si se divertiría_

* * *

_jejejejeje les tengo una pregunta ¿quieren lemmon? _

_no se escribirlo muy bien pero tratare de hacer algo si es que lo quieren y que mejor manera de decirlmelo que con un review _

_n.n esperando que se encuentren de lo mejor _

* * *

si hay errores me disculpo es que lo tenia que subir xq "alguien" ya me habia amenazado y dicho mentirosa y no se que mas u.u y uno ahi en el cafe trabaje y trabaje limpiando con su manita dañada noo sta bien ya no le pasare imagenes a ese alguien jajajajjaa nos veremos bay bay


	14. Chapter 14

**hola mis queridos lectores bueno parecia que me mori pero no se si o para su desgracia o fortuna sigo aqui jajaja xD mil disculpas por la tardanza es ke pss estoy en pruebas finales y no tengo nada nada de tiempo, ademas de que como ya voy a presentar el examen de admision a la universidad pues tomo clases xtra y bueno eso**

**tambien no se si esta bien la clasificacion porque a peticion de ustedes ¬/¬ puse cosas o mas bien les platico que hacen sasuke ysakura cuando estan solos y no se si el rango M esta bien si no lo es diganmelo porfaa**

**bueno Rubi no te preocupes yo te aviso n-nU**

**disklaimer: naruto no me pertenece, de ser así solo serian a lo mucho de 54 a 63 cap y no 400 n.nU hahaha**

**que se diviertan**

**es mi primer lemmon si es que se le puede llamar asi no se que es pero bueno hay me dicen que piensan con un rr **

**baybay see you later **

**¡¡DEJEN RR!! si no no tendre inspiracion y no podre seguir baybay **

**si me tardo en aktualizar ya saben porque**

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- neji tu ya sabias que a sakura no le pasaba nada, entonces ¿Por qué les ayudamos a "buscar" a naruto y a lee? –

-porque si no nos quitarían mas tiempo –

- ¿quitar? A que te refieres? –

- pues… - detuvo su andar y la miro de lleno – nuestro tiempo juntos claro esta – y le dio una sonrisa que cualquiera envidiaría tener como regalo

- n.n – tenten solo atino a sonreír y tomar de la mano a su prometido ya solo era cuestión de días para que fueran marido y mujer

- ven hay que ir a la iglesia a verificar que todo este bien –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se besaban tiernamente, el calor en la habitación aumentaba, al igual que el deseo por estar con la persona amada

Olvidaron que no estaban solos, que abajo había otra pareja discutiendo, pero nada importaba, era de mayor importancia tener la boca pegada con su novio/a

Sin darse cuenta iban caminado despacio hacia la cama

La recostó suavemente en la cama. Él arriba, de ella paro un momento para poder respirar y mirarle, linda como siempre y con un sonrojo indiscutible, la respiración algo alterada debido a la falta de aire y él el causante de todo aquello

La beso de nuevo estaba seguro de que esta vez estarían muy, MUY "unidos", pues él en todo momento el pedía su consentimiento, con miradas y caricias y ella siempre le dio pase para todo (si me entienden no? ¬w¬ )

Una de sus manos fue a parar al muslo de su novia comenzaba a acariciarlo suavemente cuando de pronto escucho unos pasos apresurados por las escaleras

Abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo y se encontró con los de su novia en las mismas condiciones y en un rápido movimiento sakura se quito a sasuke de encima y a los 0.2 segundos su mama entro en la habitación

- ¡¡sakura creo que esta vez me he pasado con tu padre y esta muy herido no deja de sangrar!! ¡¡ven ayúdame!! – y se llevo a sakura de un tirón

-ahh – el moreno dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, después de todo la mama de sakura no había notado nada de lo que estaban haciendo y además con un poco de suerte haya logrado acabar con la vida de su suegro-querido (xD)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de tanto, después de tanto tiempo, tanto sufrir tantas cosas que ocurrieron, por fin estaba con un vestido blanco esperando que la marcha nupcial comenzara para ir hasta el altar donde el hombre de sus sueños la estaría esperando

- ¡¡OH NO PUEDE SER MI PEQUEÑA TENTEN CONTRAERA MATRIMONIO CON MI ALUMNO NEJI OHH QUE BELLO!! – y por supuesto su maestro sería quien la entregaría y en cierta manera eso le molestaba un "poco" debido a que no se cayo en ningún momento

(8) suena música de iglesia para boda ta,ta,ta,ta…ta,ta,ta,ta…tarararan… tan, tararararan… ( n.nU…… xD) (8)

Se abren las puertas de la bella iglesia y a paso calmado entra la novia del brazo de su maestro, en su rostro se ve la felicidad y emoción del momento.

De reojo puede ver a todos sus invitados y a los de su prometido, camina algo mas adentro y logra distinguir a su novio quien la espera pacientemente pero… en su mirada podía leer lo ansioso que estaba al igual que ella

Casi llegando al final puede ver a sus amigos y familiares, su madre llorando de felicidad, ino al lado de Sai, hinata al lado de naruto tratando de controlando debido a que se estaba desesperando

Chouji shikamaru, temari, kiba, akamaru y shino la felicitaban con la mirada, lee peleaba por lo bajo con sasuke por "razones desconocidas" también interpretadas como ¨celos de Uchiha, aflicción de lee¨ una gota apareció en su cabeza

Y sakura a un lado de Neji con los anillos en un fino cojín rojo, sonriendo y deseándole suerte

Llego al altar donde se coloco al lado de Neji

"estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión de estas dos almas en santo matrimonio…" bla, bla, bla, y mucho bla, bla después (xD)

"entonces neji aceptas a tenten como tu esposa para armarla, respetarla y protegerla todos los días de tu vida"

- si acepto –

"tenten aceptas a neji como tu esposo para amarlo, respetarlo y protegerlo todos los días de tu vida"

- si acepto –

"si no hay nadie que tenga motivos por los cuales esta pareja deba separarse que hable ahora o que calle para siempre…"

-…-

-¡¡BASTA!! – dijeron 2 voces

- O.O – todos

- ¡¡NO PUEDE SER!! ¡¡YA NO PUEDO SEGUIR CON ESTO DENTRO – nuevamente dos jóvenes

- pero que ocurre?? – dijo la hokage viendo a "verde" y "naranja"

-¡¡ME VOY AL BAÑO!! - y salio del lugar un Joven rubio… aparentemente no fue muy buen desayuno el comer nato con espagueti y acelgas (guacala xD) (no se porque comió eso n.nU )

- U – todos

- ¡¡NO YO NO ME REFERIA A ESO, UCHIHA YA ALEJATE DE SAKURA-SAN Y DEJANOS VIVIR NUESTRO AMOR EN LAS COLINAS VERDES Y PRIMAVERALES DE LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ETERNA AL LADO DE LA FLAMA DEL REGOSIJO Y…-

Un sonoro golpe dejo inconciente al pupilo de maito

- hn continúen – dijo un muy hastiado Uchiha

"err… entonces los declaro marido y mujer…" dijo no muy convencido el padre

Y ¡¡por fin llego el anhelado beso!!

Ya era tarde estaban en la recepción, en la pista bailaban los novios, junto con otras parejas: temari y shikamaru, ino y sai, hinata y un aliviado naruto pero una pareja en particular no bailaba… de echo ni siquiera se encontraban dentro del lujoso salón de fiesta donde se llevaba la celebración…

-sasuke-kun - llamado

- ¬¬ -

- sasuke – reprenda

- ¬¬ -

- sa.su.ke – reprenda separada por silabas

- ¬¬U –

- UCHIHA!! –

- que quieres mujer?! – estaba harto de todo esto

- quiero bailar – dijo en puchero

- hn pues vete con tu "lee-san", de seguro el si querrá bailar contigo –

- sasuke-kun ¿estas molesto? –

-… -

- sasuke no seas así –

-pues tú tienes la culpa –

-pero yo de que?! –

- primero que lo curas en medio de la ceremonia de tenten y "ese", luego lo defiendes, y encima dejas que te abrase, vaya novia resultaste ser –

- ¡¡OYE!! – le dio un golpe en el brazo que aunque sasuke jamás lo reconozca le dolió – pues en primera tu tuviste la culpa por golpearlo, no podía dejarlo así el piso hubiera quedado manchado de sangre –

(xD y la seguridad de lee bien gracias jajaja xD)

- en segunda no lo defendí solo no deje que se te acercara otra vez, seguramente te hubieras ido a pelear con él y a mi me hubieras dejado sola y por ultimo no me abrazo, cayo sobre mi después de que lo golpearas y aun no se porque ¬¬ -

- hn –

-eres insoportable – se giro y ya iba a entrar al salón, cuando sintió los labios de su novio en su cuello, las manos de él alrededor de su cintura formando un abrazo por detrás y una voz ronca que la llamaba

- Sakura –

- ¿he? –

- Saku –

- ma-mande…sasuke – se estaba ruborizando debido al tono de voz y las caricias en su vientre

- porque no vamos a casa? –

- p-pero…mhm – dejo escapar un murmuro incomprensible, Sasuke le daba muy buenos "mimos"

- recuerda que me la debes – y beso el lóbulo de su oído

En eso sakura recordó lo que paso la última vez que quisieron estar juntos

**Flash back **

_¡¡Sakura creo que esta vez me he pasado con tu padre y esta muy herido__, no deja de sangrar!! ¡¡Ven ayúdame!! _

_Y se llevo a sakura de un tirón _

_Después de eso, tuvieron que llevar a su "suegro-querido" al hospital por la golpiza que su esposa le dio, y sasuke se apunto mentalmente jamás hacer enojar a su suegra porque podría ser lo ultimo que hiciera _

_El moreno solo sostenía la mano de la señora haruno, mientras esta la apretaba fuertemente para calmar los nervios; Sakura y "suegro-querido" estaban en la sala de urgencias _

_Después de aproximadamente 40 min. Sakura salio con una cara muy seria en el rostro, se veía espeluznante_

_Los siguientes 15 min. Fueron de regaños que iban de Sakura para su mama diciéndole que esta vez si se había pasado, que por poco y se queda sin padre por una imprudencia suya y que por eso su padre estaría internado en el hospital alrededor de 2 semanas para su completa recuperación_

_La señora haruno se tendría que quedar a cuidar de su marido en el hospital las 2 semanas por orden de sakura_

_Dios… ni la hokage imponía tanto al dar una orden y se apunto otra nota mental, tener mucha precaución con su novia… eso si quería vivir _

_Y por todo el asunto de sus suegros sasuke no tuvo "mimos" esa noche ni las siguientes, pero ya no podía esperar mas ya había esperado mucho ¿no? _

**Fin flash back **

- y bien gatita ¿nos vamos? Después de todo la casa esta muy sola –

Había doble sentido en esas palabras pero en cierta manera tenía que compensarlo porque después de todo reconocía que su novio no la había pasado muy bien últimamente así que…

-claro Sasuke-kun vamonos – dijo en un ronroneo sensual que animo a sasuke y también a _sasuke-chan_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

** ((( NO LEASSS)))**

Sin avisar a nadie habían salido de la fiesta, y cuando apenas pusieron un pie dentro de la recepción de la mansión empezaron con los "mimos"

Sasuke besaba con mucha ternura, ansiedad y lujuria los labios rosados que tenía su novia y que solo le pertenecían a él, sus manos estaban en las mejillas de la pelirosa como para no dejarla ir, mientras que su lengua se adentraba a las deliciosas profundidades de aquella boca

Sakura por su parte no podía creer lo bien que se sentía en ese momento era demasiado exquisito todo lo que sasuke hacia, ella sin darse cuenta ya había sido despojada de su vestido de fiesta y quedado únicamente en ropa interior y mas se asombro al notar que ella misma le había quitado el saco, la corbata y la camisa a sasuke y le daba caricias anhelantes en su espalda

Por falta de aire se separaron se miraron a los ojos cómplices de lo que harían

Sonrieron… esta noche sería una verdadera delicia

Sasuke tomo por la cadera a sakura mientras esta enredaba sus piernas a la cintura de él y la llevo a su habitación apenas entro y fueron directo a la cama que los esperaba y ahí sakura pudo notar algo

- p-ero que? – algo agitada por las caricias de su novio observo la habitación y se percato de que toda estaba decorada

Las cortinas anteriormente blancas ahora eran de un rojo vino dándole un toque de intimidad muy sugerente, había velas con aroma encendidas en todo el lugar y todas serán distintas

En la cama donde anteriormente fue depositada estaba con un fino cobertor azul marino y sobre él pétalos de rosa de color rojo, blanco y amarillo todo para la ocasión Rojo, por la pasión, blanco por la pureza y amarillo por el amor

Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas a sakura cosa que asusto un poco a sasuke

-¿Qué ocurre princesa? – llamo sensualmente

- es…es que… todo esta tan lindo –

Sasuke solo sonrío, estaba así porque le había llegado la emoción y eso era lo que el quería lo planeo desde unos días antes, que bien que su trabajo diera frutos

Nuevamente la beso ahora con más pasión y deseo, acariciando desde sus muslos hasta la espalda todo aquello tocaba el Uchiha, mientras que sakura le quitaba los pantalones "inocentemente" a su novio y "sin darse cuenta"

Fue quitando el sostén lentamente cuando sintió que sakura se tensaba eso quería decir que no tenia mucha experiencia en eso, su chica aun no había estado con nadie en ese aspecto y eso lo alegro a mas no poder y no era que el tuviera ese tipo de experiencia, solo que él tenía conocimientos de eso con los libros "educativos" que en mas de una ocasión su sensei les regalo a el y a naruto

- tranquila, no te haré daño – dijo en un susurro calmándola

Su sujetador estaba en el suelo al igual que los boxers y las braguitas ellos totalmente desnudos no perdían ninguna oportunidad de besar el cuerpo enfrente de cada uno

Sasuke besaba con vehemencia el cuello de la chica al momento en que sus manos le daban un lindo y placentero trato a los senos de la chica, mientras que esta no hacía mas que respirar agitadamente y decir incoherencias al aire al momento en que ella pasaba sus manos desde la nuca del chico hasta detenerlas en una parte mas abajo que la espalda (¬/¬)

El moreno decidió probar con su propia boca lo que anteriormente había estado en sus manos y pensando en ello se dirigió a los montes que tenía en frente de él, sakura al sentir como la boca y lengua de su novio se posesionaban en esa parte de su cuerpo sintió que se quedaba sin aire ante tal caricia y dejo escapar un gemido que despertó totalmente al tigre-uchiha y sasuke-chan y se dio cuenta de ello al sentir la parte sensible de sasuke ponerse dura contra la suya

Sasuke termino de jugar con aquellos dulces caramelos y vio a sakura se veía tan bien con el cabello alborotado, las mejillas incandescentes y su respiración desigual con la mirada pidió permiso a su pequeña para el momento que tanto había esperado y ella con una sonrisa le dio el si

Entro con cuidado en ella hasta que topo con algo, el cual hizo sonreír a sasuke; al traspasar aquella barrera que confirmaba la inocencia de la mujer o mejor dicho de **su mujer** se sintió mal al oír y percibir la incomodidad y dolor por el cual pasaba la damita en cuestión, estuvo inmóvil dentro de ella, depositando besos en todo su rostro, cuello y hombros para que ese momento pasara y ella al acariciar su espalda le dio el permiso de continuar con su labor, empezó a entrar y salir en ella suavemente pero después de unos momentos de placer decidió que era hora de aumentar aquellos gemidos, aquellas embestidas que tan bien se sentían

Se podía ver a la pareja dándose "mimos" y amor en todo momento ella besándolo a el, el besándola a ella con todo ese amor, cariño, pasión y lujuria que sentían el uno por el otro, después de toda una noche de caricias y estar con la persona amada llego la terrible mañana…

Dos cuerpos desnudos estaban sobre una cama amplia en la mansión Uchiha, uno despierto el otro aun dormido, uno viendo hacia el otro cuerpo que dormía, el otro dormido, uno de los cuerpos se pone sobre el otro estudiando cada detalle de su rostro, su cuerpo su todo

_¿Todo eso se perdería algún día? ………… ojala que no _

Vio como su novio se incomodaba y comenzaba a despertar

- ohayo sasuke-kun – dijo con una gran sonrisa al ver que su novio por fin despertaba

- oha… - no pudo terminar el saludo cuando empezó a sentir algo resbalar por su nariz

- mn?? Sasuke-kun estas sangrando ¿Qué te ocurre? –

Su novio ni siquiera la estaba viendo a la cara si no… volteo rápidamente la vista para dirigirla hacia donde su novi la tenia y vio que efectivamente no estaba en la mejor de las posiciones es decir, ella estaba sobre el aun desnuda, una pierna de cada lado de la cintura-cadera del chico y como aún estaba algo modorra su voz podría confundirse en una sexy y sensual

- pervertido!! – le grito al momento en que se quitaba de él y se cubría con el cobertor

- hn – sonrió engrandecido – no me digas que tienes vergüenza después de todo ya te he visto desnuda –

- cállate – le dio en la cara con una de las almohadas, le pasaba, que anoche hubiera echo su santa voluntad con todo lo que se refería a los "mimos", pero de ahí a que se jactara de ella, en esa forma no le gustaba… bueno tal vez un "poquito" pero aun le daba vergüenza

- oh la princesita se enojo, no, no, no eso tendremos que solucionarlo – en su rostro había una sonrisa traviesa…

Cosa que asusto un poco a Sakura ya que la ultima ves que la vio, fue anoche cuando el estaba con la cabeza entre sus piernas saboreándola a ella

- Sa-sasuke-kun ¿qu-que haces? – dijo la pelirosa al ver que sasuke se ponía encima de ella

- nada, que ya no me puedo acercar a mi novia? –

- p-pero –

- relájate – susurro en si oído, dirigiendo sus labios de ahí a su cuello, de su cuello a su pecho y de ahí mas abajo

Sasuke y Sakura estaban jugando de mil y un maneras como se supone que los novios hacen, hasta que cayeron rendidos en el suave colchón

**(( PUEDES SEGUIR LEYENDO))**

- sasuke-kun ya hay que levantarnos, es muy tarde, pasan de las 11 a.m. –

- hoy no hay nada que hacer –

- pero ayer nos fuimos de la fiesta sin decir nada, aun que sea vayamos a despedir a neji y tenten –

-¿despedir? Saldrán? -

- sip van a irse unas semanas de luna de miel –

- esta bien, iré a ducharme pero… -

- ¿pero que? –

- ¿sabes? No me gusta bañarme solo –

- ¬/¬ bien anda –

Y se fueron a bañar para poder despedir a sus amigos


	15. Chapter 15

**hey que onda?! **

**¿me extrañaron? **

**supongo que si **

**o jojojoojojojo**

**okey dejemos eso ¡¡dejenme!! no ven que me falta amor YoY **

**jajajajajajajjajajajaja toda emo yo hahahahahaha**

**bueno regresando al tema espero que se encuentren muy bien, que en sus examenes finales hayan salido muy bien y que actualicen fics jajajaja xD**

**se que me tarde en subir la conti y les pido una enorme diskulpa y es ke con los examenes se me habia secado totalemente el cerebro **

**bueno ya sali de la prepa!! ahora estoy en proseso de a ver si paso a la facu xD jajaja **

**si alguien quiere darme regalo de graduacion que mejor de un buen fic sasusaku / jajaja **

**bueno el que lo quiera hacer lo amareee!! jajjajajaja**

**bueno si mas me despido ya le hice muy larga**

**oo por cierto un aviso el fic de "Ashita no tsubasa" estara temporalmente sin actualizacion debido a que se me borro todo y lo tendre que volver a hacer y bueno ustedes entienden**

**espero que les guste este capi ya llega (por fin) al final este fic **

**jajaja les habia comentado que solo iba a ser un two-shot? jajajaja estuvo tan mal xD pero bueno nos veremos **

**bay bay se cuidan los quiere **

**TEFYCHAN Ó ZYA **

**Megumiii!! conectateeeee waaa**

* * *

- mmm… -

-……-

- tengo hambre –

-c-calma naruto-kun ya llegaran –

- pero hina-chan, ya llevamos 40 min. Esperando y no llegan –

-seguramente ocurrió algo, o se quedaron dormidos por la fiesta de ayer y por eso se demoran –

- no lo creo –

- he? Pero ¿Por qué dices eso neji-nisan? –

- nadie se dio cuenta de que anoche se fueron temprano de la celebración –

- ¿he? – dijeron todos

- hmp anoche no eran ni las 10 y ellos ya no estaban –

- ¡oh no tal vez les ocurrió algo malo! – exclamo el rubio

- no lo creo, bueno en todo caso nosotros ya nos vamos nos despiden de ellos nos veremos – dijo la nueva hyuuga

Y dicho esto se fueron de la aldea hacia su luna de miel

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- hina-chan vamos a ver que es lo que les paso al teme y a sakura-chan tal ves se enfermaron o algo –

- jijiji, no lo creo naruto-kun –

-¿Por qué? –

- por que ahí vienen –

Y si sakura venia tomada de la mano de sasuke corriendo hacia el lugar donde estaba naruhina

- ya llegamos… - dijeron – perdón por el retraso – dijo apenada una pelirosa

- sakura-chan porque tardaron tanto? Tenten y neji ya se fueron –

- en serio?? Que malos no nos esperaron –

- y porque tardaron tanto? –

- pues…. – la pelirosa se sonrojo

- sakura se sentía mal – dijo el pelinegro

- oh y ya estas mejor? – le pregunto hina muy preocupada

- si, si ya no me pasa nada – agrego nerviosamente

- y anoche también te sentiste mal? O porque se fueron tan temprano? –

- si, es que, estem, seguramente fue algo que comí y me hizo mal –

- bueno, que te mejores sakura-chan, hina-chan y yo nos vamos adiós – tomo la mano de la hyuuga y se alejo del lugar

- ahh – la pelirosa dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación – supongo que no veré a neji en varias semanas –

- ¿y por eso suspiras? – le dijo su novio claramente enojado

- jiji n.nU, recuerda que no me ha dado el dinero de las 6 apuestas pasadas –

- ¬¬U, cariño… no crees que eres algo ambiciosa y materialista? –

- jo! Que grosero; por supuesto que no, es solo que ocupo el dinero eso es todo –

- pues yo te lo daré, no es nece…-

-no, no, no, no, no quiero pedirte tu dinero para eso n.n –

- para que lo necesitas? –

- eso…- se acerco a su oído y le susurro – es un secreto – y con una risa traviesa se separo de él

- ¬¬ Estas muy rara hoy –

- ¿si? –

- te pasa algo extraño –

- claro que no -

- ¬¬ -

- Uchiha deja tus miraditas para quien las quiera –

- ¿y ahora? ¿Por qué tanto cambio de humor? –

- nada más n.n –

- definitivamente me involucre con una demente –

- ¡¡UCHIHA!! –

- es mejor que empiece a correr – susurro, al momento en que la parejita, empezaba una carrera de persecución

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muy, muy, muy lejos de ahí en la aldea de las cascadas, estaban dos jóvenes disfrutando de su luna de miel estaban tendidos en una gran manta de césped mirando sin mirar las nubes que pasaban por ahí

- neji –

- hn? –

- neji ¿en verdad deseas estar casado conmigo?–

- ¿he? ¿pero que clase de pregunta es esa? Claro, si no lo deseara no te lo hubiera pedido –

- jiji que bueno, - dijo mientras se volvía a poner sobre el

- tenten ¿te sientes bien? –

- por supuesto, estoy casada con el amor de mi vida que mas podría pedir? –

- hn – "dijo" al momento en que ponía una sonrisa de satisfacción y arrogancia en su rostro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- hina-chan ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado a sakura-chan ayer? –

- no lo se, pero es bueno que sasuke-kun la este cuidando ¿no? –

- pues… -

- que ocurre? –

- mira –

Naruto tomo a Hinata del cuerpo y con el suyo le dirigió la mirada hacia un lugar en específico en donde se podía ver a un moreno huyendo literalmente de una pelirosa, la misma le lanzaba shurikens y kunais y el joven los esquivaba

- se, se habrán enojado? –

- wow, el teme no tardo mas de 10 min. En hacer enojar a Sakura-chan eso es un record –

- ¡¿QUE?! –

Gritaron detrás de la parejita naruhina

- ¡¡AAAAHHH!! –

A lo que ellos dieron un respingo por el susto, voltearon a ver quien era el causante de tal cosa y se sorprendieron de ver al padre de Sakura en…

¿Silla de ruedas?

Con vendajes en todo el cuerpo y a un lado de la silla un pequeño bote de suero

- Haruno-san, no vuelva a hacer eso por favor – dijo una muy asustada hyuuga

- ¡¡REPITAN ESOO!! –

- ¡¡OIGA NO LE GRITE A HINA-CHAN!! –

- ¡¡JA MOCOSO TU NO ME GRITES AMI NO SABES DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ!! –

- ¡¡EN ESA SILLA NO CREO QUE LOGRES HACER MUCHO JAJAJAJAJA!! –

- ¡¡YA VERAZ MOCOSO!! –

De un momento a otro, por razones inexplicables, Naruto yacía en el suelo, mientras el padre de sakura lo golpeaba con un bastón, que tampoco sabemos su procedencia

- ¡¡NARUTO-KUN!! – su novia había quedado impresionada por como el Haruno golpeaba pero reacciono al ver la sangre de su novio correr por el suelo

- cariño –

Una "dulce" y "delicada" voz sonó por el lugar haciendo que a cierta personita se le pusiera la piel de gallina

- ho-hola nena ¿co-como estas? – el señor Haruno no le temía a nada a nada…

A excepción de su esposa

- bien amor – seguía con ese tono maléfico – amorcito, se puede saber porque Naruto-kun se desangra en el suelo

- es que… lo que pasa es… por eso… - no lograba pensar en nada coherente – OH!! Si es que Naruto y Hinata se estaban peleando y de pronto Hinata saco un arma de doble calibre con navaja suiza empezó a golpearlo y así quedo –

- ¿en serio? – dijo ironizando la señora Haruno

- cl-claro ¿no… no me crees nena? –

La señora Haruno tenía una mirada que hasta el mismo Itachi temería, volteo para ver como Hinata zarandeaba el cuerpo casi inerte de Naruto exclamándole y pidiéndole que no fuera hacia la luz y no podía ver como Naruto intentaba decirle que estaba bien

- amorcito… -

- ¿si? – el miedo latente en la voz del Haruno no se escondía en lo mas mínimo

- ¡¡COMO TE ATREVES A LESIONAR ASÍ A NARUTO-KUN, ES SOLO UN NIÑO YA VERAS CUANDO TE ATRAPE!! –

Y la señora Haruno dio su pena de muerte hacía su esposo que iba a toda velocidad en su silla de ruedas

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lado de esa escena, mas exactamente en el bosque, una parejita de novios se besaban como si la vida dependiera de ello.

La joven estaba de espaldas a un árbol con sus brazos enredados en el cuello del joven frente a ella, mientras el joven tenía sus manos en la cintura de ella

Ni imaginan que hace apenas unos minutos se peleaban, pero así son las cosas ¿no?

**FLASH BACK**

_Sakura corría detrás de su novio para darle el golpe de su vida por haberle faltado así al respeto_

_Sasuke corría de su novia para seguir viviendo, le gustaba respirar; cosa que ya no podría hacer si su novia lo alcanzaba _

_Y en un rápido movimiento Sakura tiro una de sus sandalias hacía Sasuke y le dio directamente en la cabeza e hizo que Sasuke perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de narices al suelo _

_-te atrape Uchiha, ahora veraz de lo que… - se cayo al momento de ver como su novio se sentaba en posición de loto en el suelo y comenzaba a reír _

_- ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué te ocurre? – pregunto casi con miedo_

_- … - y este no le respondía solo se reía _

_Se sentó a un lado de el preocupada _

_Le safo un tornillo acaso?_

_Y en un rápido movimiento Sakura se encontraba debajo de sasuke y este había empezado a besar su cuello causando suspiros en la pelirosa_

_La pelirosa a su vez estaba acariciando la espalda de su novio motivándolo a seguir _

_Y sin saber por que empezaron a girar y así hasta que de repente estaban en el árbol y todo _

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Y la cosa iba en aumento de temperatura y mas cuando el Uchiha estaba acariciando a su novia por debajo de la ropa

Y ella solo suspiraba y incitaba al moreno a hacer cosas mayores

Cuando les falto el aire se vieron a los ojos, divertidos, excitados, cómplices….

La noche no tendría fin en la mansión Uchiha

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

La recién casada pareja caminaba sin apuro alguno por la orilla de un lago

Caminado, pensando recordando

- Neji –

- ¿hn? –

- tu…tu quieres tener hijos? –

Y esa pregunta lo había pillado desprevenido

- a que viene eso ahora? –

- Es que estaba pensando en lo que hicimos anoche –

- ¿anoche? – dijo recordando un ruborizándose un poco por lo ocurrido

**FLASH BACK**

_Estaban en la habitación de un hotel muy lujoso, antes Neji comía tranquilamente su cena y Tenten cepillaba su cabello _

_Neji no recordaba cuando había visto a Tenten con el cabello suelto pero definitivamente le encantaba y mas ahora que ella solo tenia puesta una yukata su cabello estaba húmedo efecto de la ducha que se había dado _

_Olia a limpieza, pulcritud, pureza _

_Huhuhuhuhu…_

_Se encargaría de quitar algo de esa "pureza" en unos instantes_

_- Tenten – llamo en casi un ronroneo _

_La aludida solo volteo a ver a su esposo y Oh mi God ahí estaba él, parecía una visión de algún sueño erótico que tuvo alguna vez estaba muy ensimismada viendo como el chico en cuestión se acercaba a ella dispuesto a seguir cenando pero ahora seguiría con el postre y que delicia se daría _

_Sin previo aviso la tomo en brazos y le empezó a besar el cuello llevándola directamente a la cama _

_Ya habían pasado mas de quince minutos desde lo otro, ahora estaban los dos totalmente desvestidos en la cama haciendo lo que los matrimonios hacen que no es dormir _

_Neji cada vez se concentraba mas y mas en besar aquellos montes de gloria que tenia su esposa, eso si que era el mismísimo cielo, exquisito…_

_Y la Hyuuga estaba que se deshacía en suspiros _

_De un momento a otro se veían con la mirada oscurecida en placer, él pedía permiso para entrar mientras ella solo le sonreía aceptándolo _

_Empezó a penetrarla mientras de ella salía un quejido que poco a poco fue sustituido por gemidos incontenibles _

_Mientras mas empujaba el, mas se excitaba ella, y si el la sentía excitarse el lo hacía aun mas era un circulo vicioso _

_Después de un buen rato acabaron saciados uno sobre el otro _

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- ¿y? –

- ¿he? ¿Qué me decías? –

- NEJI!! –

- ¿Qué? –

- entonces quieres o ¿no? –

- no crees que es algo rápido? –

- si algo pero si quedara embarazada tu, ¿si querrás al bebe? –

- solo si es tan lindo como su mama –

- neji – dijo aferrandose mas a su brazo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había varios meses desde lo ocurrido anteriormente, los Hyuugas regresaron de su luna de miel, y seguían con misiones y todo

Hiashi estuvo a punto de matar a Naruto al enterarse que su bella y pequeña hija estaba embarazada de ese

_E__stupido-maldito-desgraciado-violador-de-hijas-lindas-y-puras_

Hinata tenia ya 5 meses y nadie lo había notado y eso era por mal pasarse, después de eso su enfermera personal y amiga Sakura, le dio una receta que debería cumplir al exacto, advertencias para el pobre de Naruto y de mas

Lee aun quería conseguir una cita con la flor de cerezo y cada vez que se le acercaba recibía un fuerte golpe del Uchiha

Los señores Haruno no salían del hospital ya que después de haber alcanzado a su esposo aquella vez la señora Haruno dejo más que moribundo a su "querido" esposo

Soporto los múltiples regaños de su hija por hacer tal barbaridad, y no dejaba de recibir aplausos y pequeños regalitos de su yerno por lo sucedido con el "suegro querido"

Y hoy la pareja sasusaku estaba tirada en el sofá viendo TV, cosas aburridas según el moreno y es que estar viendo "next" de MTV era un programa estupido y sinsentido (palabras del Uchiha menor) a lo que su novia alegaba que era divertido

Así le gustaba pasar el día a Sasuke sin nada que hacer más que preocuparse por "jugar" con su pelirosa y estar en completa paz con ella

Se vio salido de esa inmensa paz al sentir un movimiento brusco de su novia, al parecer había recordado algo o tal vez no o quizás las dos pero para cuando el reacciono ella ya estaba en el baño

- _comió algo pasado seguramente _– pensó, al escuchar como su novia se quejaba desde el baño

Pero se alarmo cuando escucho un estruendo, apenas se levanto del sofá y solo diviso pasar a su novia a gran y repito GRAN velocidad hacia el piso de arriba

- ¿y ahora que? –

E igualmente solo vio pasar la cabellera rosada en sus narices…

Se quedo un momento pensando y analizando las cosas

Ella había salido corriendo a una velocidad increíble, sin decirle nada

- hn insisto ¿y ahora que? –

Algo le pasaba a la pelirosa y el ni en cuenta; lo mejor sería salir a buscarla para ver que pasaba

Miro el reloj y suspiro eran apenas las 8:30 a.m. y ya estaban con las "persecuciones"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lugar mas exactamente en el hospital apurando a una cansada shizune

- y bien? –

- Sakura ya cálmate –

- no puedo! dime ya que salio –

- …. –

- ¡Shizune! –

- ya, ya Saku –

- y luego?! –

- felicidades Sakura ¡¡estas embarazada!! –

* * *

me regalan rr?? plisss si no ya no kontinuare nada!!

xD

¬¬ es enserio


	16. final

**mil perdones por la tardanza es que como ya he dicho entre a la faculta y me consume mucho mucho tiempo y pues no tengo mucho libre, este es el ultimo cap es el gran final n-n por fin! jajajaja espero que anden de lo mejor niños**

**muchas gracias a los que me acompañaron a lo largo del fic espero y les haya gustado nos veremos en mis otros fics jeje n.nU dejen rr siii y si hay buena pinta hare un epilogo pero bueno eso despues**

**que la magia y la felicidad esten siempre con ustedes atte Zayra Zya ó Estefanía Tefy-chan**

* * *

En otro lugar mas exactamente en el hospital apurando a una cansada shizune

- y bien? –

- Sakura ya cálmate –

- no puedo! dime ya que salio –

- …. –

- ¡Shizune! –

- ya, ya Saku –

- y luego?! –

- felicidades Sakura ¡¡estas embarazada!! –

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Estaba un poco ida por la noticia recibida, y es que ya se imaginaba algo así desde hace unos días pero se lo dijeron muy directamente, aunque bueno ella era la que insistía pero… no, no, no ahora eso no era lo importante si no decírselo a su novio y sobre todo a sus padres

¿Cómo reaccionarían?

A su padre no le agrada Sasuke, a su mama pues si pero de ahí a que lo acepte como yerno hay mucha diferencia y Sasuke ¿Él querrá al bebe?

Uiig

Estaba echa un mar de emociones.

Andaba caminando por el parque que estaba cerca de la casa de sus padres donde ella jugo incontables veces estaba recordando momentos, y vio pasar a una familia; estaba la pareja y el pequeño jugaban alegremente

Empezó a preguntarse si así sería su familia, pero luego le vino el pensamiento a la cabeza de…

¿Su bebe nacería bien?

¿No tendría complicaciones?

¿Tendría anomalías?

¿Ella sería buena mama?

Y estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos, imaginando de todo y pronto le vino un susto

- ¡¡SAKURA-CHAN!! –

- ¡¡AAHHHHHHH!! – Vio quien le había causado tremendo susto y un aura asesina emergió de ella - ¡Naruto! Me asustaste – le reprendió

- gommen, gommen es que estabas muy, muy distraída ttebayo y me pareció chistoso – se excuso

- ¬¬ bueno ya, a que venias –

- Es que Hinata se siente muy mal ¿puedes revisarla? –

- claro –

Y se fueron para la mansión Hyuuga, donde para desgracia de Hiashi, Naruto vivía ahí por lo menos hasta que pudiera terminar de pagar la casa que el líder de los Hyuugas le mando comprar

- ya en la mansión

- Hinata – sentencio de manera severa y fría la Haruno

- H-hai –

- ¡¡te he dicho que te alimentes correctamente!! –

- demo, es que… -

- ¡¡ Pero nada Hina, te he dicho que si comes mal tu bebe sufrirá las consecuencias!! –

- Hai –

- ¿Y bien? ¿Te duele otra cosa? –

- Pues… la…la cadera no la soporto y últimamente me he doblado mucho los tobillos –

Sakura reviso toda la zona y de nuevo llego a la misma conclusión

- Hinata –

- Hai, Hai ya me alimentare correctamente –

- bueno como quiera por si las dudas, te daré estas vitaminas para que te mejores –

- gracias –

Y así salio de la mansión, aun estaba pensando mucho en su embarazo, pensó que le había dicho a hinata que se alimentara correctamente le dio dos nuevas dietas y ella debería de hacerse una dieta para que se bebe naciera grande y fuerte como su padre…

Huí aun no le decía nada a Sasuke, bueno podría decírselo después de que visitara esos helados que se veían tan tentadores

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

4…4…4…4…4…4…

¡¡4 malditas horas desde que había salido de la casa y no la había encontrado desde entonces!!

Al principio no se preocupo dedujo que si salio y no le dijo nada pues regresaría pronto pero

Paso 1 hora… seguramente se encontró con Ino y esta platicando con ella

2 horas… Y ¿si le paso algo? Después de todo vio que se comportaba de manera extraña, la secuestrarían ¡¡NO!! Nadie es tan estupido como para intentar quitarle algo al Uchiha, pues sabría que esta cavando su propia tumba

3 horas… era oficial saldría a buscarla

Empezó por el hospital trabajaba ahí tal vez estaba atendiendo un parto o alguna cirugía y el no estaba enterado llego pero le dijeron que fue a hablar con Shizune un momento y después salio corriendo después fue a ver a la Hokage y ella le dijo que no la había visto en todo el día, con Ino no para desgracia de sus ojos llego en un momento no muy oportuno mientras la rubia estaba en compañía del chico perro.

Paso a ver a Tenten tal vez estaba con ella después de todo ya eran muy amigas y no ella estaba entrenando con neji porque estaban aburridos, fue con Hinata y le dijo que hacia media hora se había marchado

Joder era un venado ¡¡no podía atraparla!!

Y por fin después de tanto la encontró en la banca… en esa banca donde el la dejo hacía ya muchos años

- ¿Sakura? –

Vio como en su rostro se marcaban 2 pequeños riachuelos a causa de sus lágrimas, se altero un poco que le habría podido pasar como para que estuviera llorando

-¿Saku estas bien? –

- … -

Ella solo le miro y bajo la vista

Él empezó a enfurecer ¿Alguien la había dañado? Lo mataría al instante de ser así

Dejo de pensar en sus múltiples maneras de asesinar y torturar a su presa cunado vio como ella se marchaba

- ¡Sakura! ¿Qué te ocurre? –

- Na…nada – su voz era entre cortada

- ¡¿Cómo que nada?! ¡¡Estas llorando!! -

- No es nada, es solo que… -

- ¿Qué que? –

- Sasuke ven… tenemos que hablar –

Lo tomo de uno de sus brazos y empezó a jalarlo,

Sasuke estaba algo tenso ¿Qué le pasaba a su novia? Estaba muy rara además eso de "vamos a hablar" era muy extraño, ella jamás se comportaba de manera tan… ¿seca? ¿Fría? ¿Distante?

¡¡Oh no!!

En las novelas que ella le había obligado a ver, eso pasaba cuando quería terminar pero…

¿Por qué Sakura quería terminarlo? ¿Ya no lo amaba? ¿Le habría echo algo? O…

Si había otro, en el corazón de Sakura, se encargaría de matarlo de peor forma que como lo hizo con Itachi, si le sacaría hueso por hueso con su katana, lo golpearía tan fuerte que nadie de su familia podría volver a tener herederos, le cortaría la lengua solo para hacerlo sufrir y de paso los ojos, esos malditos por haberse posado en su flor de cerezo y…

- ¡¡SASUKE UCHIHA!! –

- ¿He? ¿Qué? – hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaban ya en la mansión Uchiha

- Sasuke-kun te estoy hablando y no me haces caso – en eso se puso a llorar – lo sabía ya no me quieres, solo estas conmigo porque no tienes nada que hacer y… -

Sasuke había tomado el rostro de Saku entre sus manos y la miraba fijamente de pronto, empezó a llenarla de besos toda la cara y le susurraba "te amo" "no seas tontita"

- ¿Me vas a decir ya que tienes? –

Sakura dio un largo y profundo suspiro y le indico a Sasuke que la esperara arriba en la habitación

Ok hoy había sido un día bastante raro y mas cuando al entrar Saku al cuarto llevaba unos papeles

- ¿Y bien? –

Sakura le entrego los papeles y Sasuke los leyó

_**PACIENTE: SAKURA HARUNO **_

_**EDAD: 19 AÑOS**_

_**TIPO DE SANGRE: O + **_

_**PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO: POSITIVA **_

Sasuke se quedo pasmado con lo que acababa de leer, es decir que ella no lo quería terminar si no que le informaba que ella estaba…

- ¿Embarazada? –

Y ella solo desvió la vista de él para después asentir levemente

Después de eso solo sintió como era tirada a la cama suavemente, abrió los ojos y vio a su novio que la miraba de una manera un tanto extraña, y esa mirada…

- Te amo – dijo para después besarla desde la coronilla hasta el cuello

- Sasuke… - la voz se le quebró y su novio se extraño por tal comportamiento

- ¿Qué ocurre amor? –

- Yo… yo pensé que no ibas a querer al bebe y… que me ibas a dejar –

Eso si que no se lo esperaba ¿Cómo podía ella pensar eso? ¡Claro que no! Él la amaba mas que a cualquier otra cosa en este mundo ¿De donde coño sacaba esas ideas?

- Sakura eres lo mejor de mi vida, claro que no te dejaría –

- ¿E-en serio? –

- por supuesto –

Y ahí en la privacidad que les otorgaba estar a solas en la gran mansión Uchiha empezaron a planear su futuro

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En otro lugar de la tierra de Konoha…

- ¡¡DESGRACIADO!!-

El ambiente familiar de la casa de los Hyuugas estaba… algo alterado… pero solo un poco n.nU

- ¡¡CORRE NARUTO, CORREE!! - Tenten animaba a su concuño a seguir corriendo y es que si no lo hacia seguramente Hiashi lo atraparía y lo mataría

- ¿Y ahora que paso? – pregunto su esposo sentándose al lado de la castaña

- Jejeje lo que pasa es que hace rato estábamos jugando cartas Naruto Hinata y yo, pero de pronto a Hinata extrañamente le entraron unas ganas de besar a Naruto y pues lo beso –

Se podía ver como Tenten se ponía nerviosa y Neji se tensaba

- ¿Y después? –

- Pues nada que se empezaron a salir de control, hasta se olvidaron de que yo estaba con ellos… y llego Hiashi –

- … -

- Al ver la escenita pues empezó a corretear a Naruto y así han seguido desde entonces –

- ¿Hace cuanto empezaron a correr? –

- Como 40 min. –

- -.-u -

- si lo se pero es divertido –

- ¿Y Hinata? –

- pues se aburrió a los 20 min. Y se fue a dormir –

- hn –

Mientras que en el patio suegro y yerno corrían y corrían

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En otro lugar del otro lugar de Konoha se encontraba una pareja de enamorados esperando a su hija y a su yerno

- Cariño alístate, Sasuke-chan y Sakura-chan van a venir a cenar –

- ¬¬ -

- ¿Qué? –

-¡¿Cómo quieres que lo haga si desde hace mucho tiempo por tu culpa estoy postrado en esta silla?! –

- Hn exagerado, si no fueras tan débil ya estarías bien –

- ¡¿Qué, que?! Y encima de todo te enojas –

- Tú te lo mereces por ser tan… tan ¡¡TAN TU!! –

- ¡¿Qué?! –

- Si eres un imbesil sin remedio –

- y tú una agresiva de lo peor –

- ¿A si? –

- ¡Si! –

- ¿A si? –

- ¡Si! –

- ¿A si? –

- ¡Si! –

- ¿A si? –

- ¡Si! –

- ¡¡YA CALLENSE!! –

De la nada su hija había deteniendo la estupida pelea que vagamente le recordaban a ciertas personas

- Cariño ¿y tu de donde saliste? – su mama si que cambiaba de humor fácilmente ( a quien se parecerá? ¬w¬)

- hace rato avise que venía para acá - (ya adivinaron xD)

- Oh si es verdad vengan, vengan –

Y de la cocina pasaron al comedor,

Todo era normal si eras un despistado pero… el señor Haruno no lo era ¡NO! Por supuesto que no porque? Se preguntan porque pues muy simple, él había grabado cada una de las reacciones de su yerno y su hija, podía notar cualquier cosa y bueno ese día no era la excepción

Normalmente ellos llegaban tomados de la mano, su princesita lo saludaba y le daba su beso, el maldito lo retaba con la mirada y él se la respondía, estaban así más de 15 min. Que era lo que tardaba sakura saludando a su mama empezaban a desayunar, comer, merendar o cenar segur fuera la ocasión eso sin parar de verse muy mal a los ojos él y el Uchiha, al tiempo en que se sentaba muy cerca de su hija solo para hacerlo enojar y eso el lo sabia muy bien

Pero eso no había sido así el día de hoy, no, hoy, apenas llego y el claro que noto todo

Primero que nada Sasuke y Sakura no venían tomados de la mano _venían abrazados _

Segundo Sasuke no peleaba con el _se limitaba a poner su barbilla sobre la cabeza de su hija _

Tercero al momento de ir al comedor no le dijo nada no lo insulto ni miro mal ¡ni siquiera lo miro!

- ¡¿se puede saber que pasa?! –

- …! –

- ¿de que hablas cariño? –

- ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta que estos se traen algo entre manos? –

- mmm… no –

- y bien? Sakura –

- bueno, solo les daré una noticia –

- ¿a si? Y ¿Cuál es esa noticia? –

- Hn – el Uchiha sonrió

¡No! Eso no podía ser bueno, y el lo sabia de antemano

- Sakura y yo nos vamos a casar –

- … -

5 min. después

- ¡¿Qué?! –

- si – decía una muy feliz y sonrojada Sakura además de tener sus manos en su rostro y se movía de un lado al otro toda feliz ahí en su silla

- ¡¡no!! Hime, hime-chan ¿Por qué? – contesto con cascaditas en sus ojos su padre

- Papa, pues Sasuke y yo nos amamos mucho es normal además de que… -

Y ahí su padre vio como pasaba de rosa calido al rojo intenso

- mama papa estoy embarazada –

- ¡¿Qué?! Maldito Uchiha violador ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle algo a mi …- y su discurso se vio interrumpido

- ¡¡KYAA!! ¿En serio? – Su esposa jamás se tomaba las cosas como debería – y ¿Cuánto tienes? ¿Es niño o niña? –

Y hablaban y hablaban y hablaban ¿es que no se dan cuenta de la gravedad del asunto? Su hime-chan a penas tiene 19 años eso no estaba bien no y claro que no iba a permitir que ese maldito se llevara a su princesita jo claro que no

- claro que te doy mi permiso Sasuke-chan – su esposa estaba pasando por encime de el no!! – di algo y te asesino – le susurro endemoniadamente terrible su esposa

- cl-claro cariño – volteo a ver a Sasuke para ver como el desgraciado tenia una sonrisa burlona en su rostro lo dijo lo dice y lo dirá un millón de veces mas

¡Sasuke Uchiha es un maldito!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pasaron alrededor unos meses y ahora todos estaban en la boda de Sakura y Sasuke, todos sus amigos estaban ahí incluyendo a los senseis y claro la hokage Hinata ya había dado a luz a un precioso niño de cabello rubio y ojos perla, Tenten y Neji estaban también en espera de su primogénito

- entonces yo los declaro marido y mujer – anuncio el sacerdote y los novios se fundieron en un bello beso dando el inicio a una nueva vida

_**FIN**_


End file.
